


The Little One

by pinfeather



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pietro will never really leave Wanda, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Wanda is going rogue, Wanda is like Clints second daughter, Wanda is the little one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinfeather/pseuds/pinfeather
Summary: Pre- but mostly Post-Civil War. Following Wanda and Team Cap while they try to figure out how to bring their team back together. Also Wanda has feelings for Steve, but he doesn't know.I really suck at this, sorry. But what I can say is: You can also read it if you're not a Scarlet America fan. It'll have a lot of action and a storyline besides that. Focusing on what happened after the Movie.





	1. Training & Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a translation of one of my storys.  
> English is obviously not my mother tongue so sorry if there are any errors.  
> Even though the story perfectly fits into what we have seen in the Civil War movie, it'll totally ignore Thor Ragnarok because I started writing it about a year ago.  
> Anyway I hope you like it and it would be great if maybe someone was interested in reading the chapters beforehand to correct some of my mistakes.
> 
> See you soon  
> pinfeather :)

While Wanda was trying to catch her breath, she cleaned her sweaty face with one of the towels. It was Wednesday morning which meant group practice. Exept of course they had a mission. She was sitting on one of the benches at the edge of the large hall they were training in and tryied to regain her strength after the fight with Natasha. Even though she was a part of the Avengers for nearly a year now she still had to learn a lot about fighting. With and without her powers. 

Sam and James were also taking a break after fighting each other and sat down next to her. Tony was absent again, like always. Saying he had his suit to fight for him. Wanda had to admit she had similar thoughs about her powers now and then. But she also knew that she had to be prepared for anything. Lost in her own thoughs she hung her towel over her shoulder and took her waterbottle. Thankfully it was lunchtime soon, her body needed new energy. 

Vision was floating a view feet above them, whatching the fight between Steve and Natasha intensly. The redhead didn’t seem to get tired, as well as Steve, which wasn’t that surprising though. Wanda knew she was staring at the blonde man for to long, but she couldn’t help it. Her eyes followed his every move and she smiled a little when he laughed about something Natasha said. They all had their demons, but staying together, kept them from drowning in them. She knew Natasha was still looking for Bruce and Steve for Bucky. But then something else caught the girls eye. Sharon. 

The blonde agent was just closing the door behind her. Even though she was a normal agent she sometimes joined them in their training sessions and none seemed to care. Porpably because they all knew the only reason she was coming was Steve and he was always greeting her as if it was totally normal. Same as now. Her appearing had distracted him, otherwise Natasha whould have not been able to beat him this fast. But Steve didn’t care he just noded at Nat an then jogged over to Sharon. Her lips a thin line, Wanda looked away and down on her shoes. 

„I bet they’ll get together in the next to weeks. This has been going on for too long now.“, Sam said next to her but Natasha who joined them shook her head, „Not long enough. I’m pretty sure they’ll need a few more months. You know Steve.“ They laughed but Wanda just kept staring at her feet, her hands curled up to fists. She knew her eyes were glowing red and didn’t want the others to ask questions. In that moment she just wished she could fight against Sharon on that matt ... with her powers. She would tear that blonde ... Breathe, Wanda! Stay calm. She had to get her feelings under control or the others wouldn’t let her join their missions.

Steve and Sam were always criticising anyway. If they thought something was to dangerous, they made her keep look-out as far away as possible or something like that. On one hand she was happy to be a part of this family, but on the other hand she seemed to have taken the role of the little sister. And that didn’t just bother her because they didn’t trust her with anything and alway wanted to know she was save. It made her frustrated because that was also the reason why Steve didn’t look at her like he looked at Sharon right now. Again there was this feeling that seemed to cut of her air. 

Until a view weeks ago, she had never felt that feeling, but since then it had often took control of her heart and head. The jealousy made her eyes red and the energy crackle between her fingers. She had felt something similar before, but then she had broken her promise and since then it overtook her daily. And she couldn’t do anything. At first Wanda had tried to push her feelings away, to ignore them, but that obviously didn’t work. So when she had finally admited her affection, she had tried to ignore Steve and Sharons flirting. Which she couldn't do long either. But she still wanted to know the truth so even though she had promised not to get in the others heads, she had slipped in Steves when Sharon showed up for training the next time. Even tough it had been obvious before, feeling Steves positive emotions towards the agent on her own body, had made Wanda unable to lie to her self any longer. 

Wanda had played with the thought of changing Steves or Sharons feelings quite a view times, but she knew the others would notice and also ... she didn’t really wanted to do that to Steve. Of course she knew that Sharon warn’t a bad person. The conrary actually. But that was just another reason why Wanda started to dislike the blonde woman so much or at least tried to. 

Wandas eyes moved to the big windows on the other side of the hall. A thick blanket of snow was covering the whole Avengers-Center and it didn’t stop snowing since breakfast. It was january which meant she had survived her first christmas without Pietro whos death would soon be one year ago. The grief had nearly killed her and even now it still hurt. There was no day she didn’t tought about him and no week without at least two visits of his grave on the other side of the premises. The Avengers had organised a huge funeral, with a real zeremony, speaches and so on. She had been very thankfull, but she also remembered that she had never felt so alone and out of place. She wasn’t used to all the special treatment, the attention and most of all living with just half a heart. After everyone left she had stayed and said goodbye to her brother again. This time alone and in her own way. Without all the expencive Details. 

She knew that the others had just meant it well. They wanted to pay him their respect, but she didn’t knew them that well at the time so it had just felt wrong. For them he had been a hero, but for her he had been so much more. Her brother. Her twin. Wanda felt her eyes water and quickly blinked the tears away. But in the past view months she had gotten to know the others and now they all had a place in her heart. Some quicker than others. At first she had kept to her self. She had needed time to get over Pietros death ... at least a little bit, but she had also never been someone who opened up to other people fast. The others had accepted that and didn’t pressured her, but at the same time showed her that they were there for her. She had opened up to Nat fist, probably because she was the only other woman on the team. The redhead had helped her from the beginning in her own kind of cold but still caring way. She still always asked Natasha when she needed something. At some point she had also asked Steve, because he had been the next one she opened up to. 

Not very surprising with him always being so calm and understanding. They had quickly realised how much they have in common. But sadly her affection didn’t changed like his into brotherly love... No she wouldn’t let her mind go down that road again. So when Vision called out to her a moment later if she’d like a fight with their powers she gladly greeted the extraction. Vision was still a little unsure when it came to interacting with other people, but he was making progress and she actually really enjoyed his company most of the time. Also he was the only one with whom she didn’t need to hold back on her powers. Of course they had to be careful when it came to their surroundings, but Vision was immune to her mindcontroll which already made him a much more interesting opponent. So while she walked to the matt in the middle of the hall she pulled her ponytail tighter one last time and tried to get back into trainingmode. She couldn’t help to look over to Steve one more time tho. And she swallowed hard when she saw how he was laughing about something Sharon said. But then she shook her head and concentrated on Vision who was floating a view meters above her. She took all her frustration and hurt and just a second later she was flying as well. Clouds of energy drifting between her fingers and dark red in her eyes.


	2. Lagos & Accords

Wanda was sitting in the Quinjet an went through her tablet one last time. She couldn’t her the others because of the loud music that came out of her headphones, but Natasha had just signaled her that they would land in a view minutes. She had a new Email from Clint. In the beginning she had blamed the archer for her brothers death, but at some point she had to admit she was just looking for someone else to blame after Ultron was dead. Also Clint had really tried to take care of her from the beginning and always made sure she had everything she needed, even though she had ignored him. At first he probably did so because he had felt guilty him self, her blaming him had just reinforced that feeling. But now things had changed. He had started to genuinely care about her, and in the past view months he had become something like a new father figure to her.

  
Especially after he gave his son ‚Pietro’ as second name. True, at first when he had told her about it she didn’t really know how to react, she even thought it was just a cheap way of apologizing to her. But then when she held the baby in her arms fort he fist time she had started to cry. Suddenly grateful for this gesture. Also because now his name would be passed on even if he couldn’t do it himself anymore. Clint had had asked her before if she wanted to join him when he was visiting his family again, but she had always declined. Until Laura had called and asked her personally to stay with them a view days. This one visit had turned into many and in December she even stayed with the Bartons for two weeks. Sadly Clint went into retirement in autumn and didn’t live in the Avengers-Center anymore, but they still wrote each other nearly daily and she tried to visit him and his family as often as she could. Some times Natasha came to, she was ‘Aunt Tasha’ after all.  
Someone pulled her earphones out of her ears. Steve smiled, “We’ll be landing any minute now, you should probably start getting ready.”

 

 

 

She was running through the crowded bazaar and tried to find one of the others. She heard shouting and shots, while she was pushing the pedestrians out of her way to get through the narrow paths. She had just got the poisonous gas out of that building when Rumlow and his man had already escaped with the dangerous substance. Then she broke through a line of people and stumbled onto the little square.

  
In front of her Steve was just pushing Rumlow to the ground. Relieved to see that Steve had everything under control she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, but then she heard how Crossbones mentioned Bucky. Steve paused and Wanda saw how Rumlow pulled something from his vest. Without hesitation she shoot her energy in their direction, her heart stumbling in her chest. The explosion must not reach him.

  
Steve was shocked for a second just staring at the fireball in front of him but then looked at her. She had wanted to smile at him, relieved that she had been able to contain the fire, but then she felt the resistance. She couldn’t stop the explosion just delay it. What should she do she though panicking. But then she just pushed the red ball in the sky. Away from the bazaar. Away from Steve. Then the pressure got to strong and she couldn’t hold on any longer. With horror in her eyes she had to watch the fireball explode next to the skyscaper destroying several floors. Horrified she put her hand on her mouth, a silent sob escaping her lips.  
Her sight became blurred. Screams and burning Rubble everywhere. She felt how Steve tried to steady her and then put her into Sams arms. Him running off into the thick dark smoke that made it impossible to see further than a view meters. She remembered Sam bringing her back to the Quinjet trying to calm her. But she was too far gone. Tears covering her face, not able to hear anything besides the screams and sirens.

  
The others didn’t came back till late at night with tired faces and hanging shoulders. This had been all her fault. Everything had worked out fine they had held collateral damage minimal till she had lost the control over her powers. When they arrived back at the base none talked everyone just went straight to their rooms. The drama began the next morning and wouldn’t stop for the next view weeks.

 

 

  
Wanda was sitting on her bed, legs pulled close, staring at the TV. Everyday the pictures were in the news and the death rate had risen to 36. She couldn’t breath the guilt crushing her chest. Her bottom lip was trembling but she forbid herself to cry. She had done enough of that the past view weeks. Crying herself to sleep. The reporter was talking about her bringing the explosion closer to the building when the screen suddenly turned black.

  
Her body was to tired to react to Steves presens but she was just happy he was there. Still she could feel his unspoken question. Why did she do that to her self? She didn’t know why. Maybe she thought she deserved that daily torture. So she just kept starring at the dark TV. “It’s my fault!” “That’s not true.” Wanda looked up, a tired look on her face to find Steve leaning against the doorway watching her with an concerned expression. “Turn the TV back on. They’re being very specific.” He sight and looked down, “I should have clapped that bombvest long before you had to do it.” He pushed himself of the wall and slowly walked over to her.

  
“Rumlow said Bucky and all of the sudden I was a sixteen year old kid again in Brooklyn.” Wanda watched him when he sat down next to her. She could see he felt miserable about what happened. “People died. It’s on me!” She didn’t wanted him to think that. She wanted to take his hand so bad, just trying to comfort him like he always did to her. “It’s on both of us.” Steve looked down, but she could feel he was grateful for her at least trying. “This job … we try to save as many people as we can.”, he looked at her and she just clung to every word hoping it would make her feel better, “Sometimes that doesn’t mean everybody. You have to find a way to live with that or next time maybe nobody gets saved.” They fell silent both lost in their own thoughts, but Wanda still enjoyed just sitting here with him. Having him close, comforted her more than any words. But then Vision appeared startling them and told them about the meeting with someone of the government.

  
The others where already there when they reached the conference room, as well as a middle aged man, she recognized but she couldn’t remember his name. He introduced himself as Thaddeus Ross the secretary of state. Wanda still had some problems with american politicians. She knew who was president at the moment but not much more. It didn’t really interested her anyway. Ross showed them a view videos and it soon became obvious that he wanted to show them everything they had done wrong in the past. It worked, a depressed atmosphere spread in the room and she didn’t even need her powers to notice it. With every new video Wanda felt worse and worse but wasn’t able to look away. At least until he showed them pictures of Sokovia. Sorrowful she turned away. Steve probably noticed because he then told Ross to stop. He didn’t want her to get even more upset then she already was.

  
She didn’t really participated in the discussion the others had after. A contract? They should bind themselves to the UN or retreat. There was just one problem. Wanda didn’t have anything she could retreat to. This was all she had. This was her family now. And this family just began to fight over that binder in Steves lab. Wanda could understand Tony. She herself also sometimes though she needed to be put under control more, especially after what happened in Lagos. But she could understand Steve as well. Who knew how the UN would use their power and also it would take to long to always ask for permission every single time. Sometimes they had to be somewhere in a view hours. Not enough time to make sure every country was okay with it. Sometimes there had to be made spontaneous decisions from just a hand full of people.

The next days weren’t any better. The tense mood just got worse, because Tony, Natasha and Vision signed. Wanda herself felt torn. She didn’t want the team to break apart, but she had decided not to sign or at least for now. She knew, even if she tried to deny it, that she was just doing what Steve did. He had become her anchor. She trusted him to do the right thing and couldn’t imagine not having him close. But choosing to stand against Natasha in return hurt her and made her feel more helpless than she ever had. Not just the choosing made her feel miserable tough. The pressure, frustration and fights were so present, hanging in the air like thick poisonous clouds, that her powers made it feel like she was drowning. This was also the reason why Wanda didn’t join the others at Peggys funeral. She was tired and dejected, rarely leaving her room. That and it also didn’t really feel right. Even thought she knew Steve really well now, this was another chapter of his life. He had understood and told her when they hugged to say good bye that she should get some rest and that everything would be fine.

  
She had actually believed his words until a view minutes ago when she heard of the attack in Vienna. The TV was still running in the background when she dialed Steves number with shaking hands. Vision was standing next to her, studying her with a worried expression. “This is Steve.” Relieved Wanda started to breathe again. “Steve. It’s me. I heard about the explosion on the news. Is everyone okay?” “Wanda. Yeah everyone is fine just the king is dead. Some injured.”, his voice seemed stressed and tired but he seemed relived as well. Knowing she was very far away from all of this. “Vision and I can come join you guys. It won’t take long if we take a quinjet…” “No.”, he interrupted her, “We don’t even know who or what it was yet. It’s to dangerous.” Wanda fell quiet her lips a thin line. Too dangerous, again. She was powerful. Yes maybe sometimes she had problems with controlling her powers, but she could still help.

  
Steve seemed to notice her annoyance and tried to explain himself, “Also maybe it isn’t even our problem and just a case for the police. We just don’t know enough yet.” He remained silent for a second before quietly saying, “You should just get some rest, okay?” Wanda didn’t want to stay here. She wanted to help. But he had a point and he also kind of was her supervisor so she couldn’t really object. Hesitantly she surrendered, “Okay. But if anything else happens or something changes you call me.” She heard a small laugh, “Yeah okay I can do that. But now stop worrying . Everything is going to be just fine.” She sighed, “Okay. Bye.” And hung up.  
Vision seemed to have heard most of the conversation and proposed to just turn the TV off and watch a movie instead for distraction. They didn’t watch any news for the rest of the day but Wanda carried her phone with her constantly. At fist it had just made her even more nervous but then she had started to relax. If something more had happened he would have already called. That’s also how she managed to get through the next day as well. But then came dinner … even though they never actually got to eating dinner.

  
At first she had been really touched by this gesture. Making her feel better by cooking something familiar. She knew he liked her. He was just a the beginning of getting to know the whole spectrum of human emotion and Wanda wasn’t even sure if he was capable of all of them. Or if they could control him like hers could control her but she knew that she was the first person he actually started to built a friendship with. With actual feelings. It was something brotherly like with the others but at the same time it was something special because he normally didn’t show that many feelings. But that wan’t the point in the moment. The point was that he didn’t want to let her go to the store.

  
“It’s a question of savety.”, he explaned but that just made it worse. She was really sick of other people trying to protect her. “I can protect my self.”, she said coldly and wanted to walk past him but he stopped her, “Not yours.” That hurt. Didn’t he just said that he thought others shouldn’t be afraid of her a minute ago? “Mister Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Till the accords have a more secure foundation.” Of course Tony. But she tried not to show how betrayed she felt. “And what do you want?” “For people to see you as I do.” She just looked at him for a moment. Knowing that he just meant it well but at the same time she was angry. But she didn’t want to fight with him, so she just freed herself from his grip and walked passt him. She had lost her appetite anyway.  
When she came back to her room she really wanted to escape just to prove a point but she didn’t really know where to go and Steve still hadn’t called. Which to be honest started to worry her again. She tried to sleep but woke up every view minutes checking her phone. At some point in the early morning she couldn’t wait any longer and decided to call Steve herself. None answered. Now she really was worried. She could forget about getting any more sleep, so she groaned and finally grabbed the TV remote. She just had to know if there were any news.

  
It didn’t take long for the pictures from Berlin to appear in front of her. They showed Steve, Sam and another man, Bucky, claiming they escaped and were on the run. But why were they arrested in the first place? Quickly she got her tablet and tried to catch up on everything that had happened in the past two days. The bomb, Bucky as the main suspect and then the street chase. “Oh Steve.”, she whispered and buried her face in her hands. Every time something involved Bucky it seemed like Steve lost all reason. But at the same time she could understand. If there had been a possibility to rescue Pietro she would have tried it. No matter how stupid or dangerous it was.

  
Then she suddenly heard Tonys voice. She looked up at the TV. “We will do our best to catch the fugitives.” What? Was he serious? Frustrated Wanda wanted to turn of the TV when she heard a loud bang. Within a view seconds she was in the common room next to vision, looking out into the dark. “What is it?” “Stay here please.”, was all the android said before he disappeared through the wall flying in the direction of the explosion. She just wanted to go and follow him, when she felt another presence. Immediately she was in fight mode and made the kitchen knife fly into the intruders direction. Luckily she stopped it just before it reached Clint.  
“Guess I should have knocked.”, he joked. “Oh my god.”, she breathed, terrified of what could have happened. But she recovered quickly, walking towards the archer relieved. Glad to see a familiar face that didn’t held her prisoner. “What are you doing here?” “Disappointing my kids.” A little confused she watched him shoot an arrow into the kitchen counter. “We were supposed to go water skiing.” Then he came back to her to take her hand and guide her towards the exit, “Come on. Cap needs our help.” But they didn’t get far.

  
Vision was back and didn’t want to let them go. Clints trap didn’t stop him long either and when the two man started to fight Wanda just stared at them in shock. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Her friends fighting each other. Then Vision won and held Clint, making him unable to move. “Clint you can’t overpower me.” “I know I can’t. But she can.” Wanda knew she had to make a decision and a view seconds later red energy was pulsing through her veins and swirling around her fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter. :)  
> And I'm still looking for someone to correct the chapters beforehand. 
> 
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather


	3. Fights & Betrayal

While the fire alarm was ringing in her ears Wanda ran behind Clint over the dark ground of the Avengers facility. The grass was wet and stuck to her boots. Luckily no agents where following them. They were all still too occupied with Clints distraction and none seemed to have the orders to stop them. Apparently Vision had been the only one with the assignment to make sure she didn’t leave.

Her heart felt heavy thinking of Vision. She really had hurt him or at least disabled him for a view hours. Why was this happening? She had just started to feel at home in this new family and now it was breaking apart. Finally they reached the Qinjet, which the archer had parked hidden by the trees close to the edge of the areal. As soon as they entered the ramp closed behind them and Clint rushed to the pilot seat to start the engine. Quickly Wanda sat down in the copilot seat and put on her seatbelt. Dropping her emergency backpack next to her on the floor.

A view minutes later after they brought enough distance between them selves and the facility they relaxed a little. Tired Wanda leaned back and closed her eyes. Was this real? Did she really just had to flee from her home? She felt a hand on her arm and when she opened her eyes Clint was looking at her worried, “Vision will recover quick, you know that right?” He was right, but still. “I attacked him …” Her voice was faint. Clint sighed and concentrated on the darkness before them, typing in the route. “He wouldn’t have let us go.” “Yeah but why?”, she asked desperately. Because she was dangerous? “I guess Tony told him to … you know what happened in Berlin?” She nodded. “I’m pretty sure Tony wanted to prevent exactly this. Also .. you haven’t signed yet and you’re not an American citizen. Which means the authorities are extra suspicious when it comes to you. Not signing is similar to resistance to them.” Appalled Wanda looked at Clint. She had not wanted to revolt against anyone, but these people couldn’t just force her to sign her live over to them. She had always believed the USA was the country of freedom, but at the moment it didn’t feel like that at all.

“Don’t worry okay? Everything will be ….” Wanda’s eyes flickered red and she interrupted him brisk, “Don’t you dare say ‘fine’. Don’t always tell me everything will be fine. That’s what Steve said and now him and Sam are fugitives. Clint closed his eyes for a moment, before putting the airplane on autopilot. “I just don’t want you to worry to much.”, he said softly but with a stern look on his face. Then he stood up and walked into the back of the Quinjet. She knew he was right, but she was still worried. Suddenly she heard a low moan and realized that she didn’t just feel Clints presence. There was someone else. So Wanda opened her seatbelt and followed Clint into the hold.  

The archer was standing next to a stretcher in the corner of the room she hadn’t seen rushing in earlier. “Who is that?”, the girl asked irritated looking down on the sleeping men. “Scott Lang.”, Clint explained after checking the guys vitals. “Sam said we could need him. I picked him up earlier, but it didn’t really work out like planned. He has a group of pretty shifty flat mates. He should be awake when we arrive in Germany though.” He turned away and took of his jacked and cloves, before sitting down on one of the seats on the side of the hold. Wanda flopped down next to him, “Why do we need him? And why are we meeting the others in Germany? The only thing I know is that Steve and Sam helped Bucky to escape after he was arrested for that attack in Vienna.” “Apparently he didn’t do it ...” Slowly Wanda raised an eyebrow but Clint just shrugged. “Don’t ask me. I still hope Steve knows what he does myself. But Sam seems to believe Barnes is innocent as well, so I hope that means Steve isn’t just sentimental again.” Pensive Wanda chewed on her bottom lip, “But who was it, if not Bucky?” “I don’t know exactly, but some psychologist or scientist. And now he’s on his way to Siberia or something because there apparently are more super soldiers like Barnes in an old HYDRA base underground.” “To make an army?” “I guess …”, mumbled Clint before laying down across several seats, “But we still have a view hours so you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be exhausting.” Slowly Wanda nodded before she lay down as well. Facing the wall she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to calm her mind. 

Apparently she had succeeded, because after what seemed like a view seconds but must have been several hours, someone softly shook her shoulder. Clint was kneeling beside her, half a smile on his face, “Morning. We’ll arrive in half an hour.” Slowly Wanda stretched and sat up. It seemed as if Lang was still sleeping and when Clint followed her look he said, “I’ll wake him as soon as we arrive.” Then he returned to the pilot seat and shut off the auto pilot. When Wanda joined him a little later with a water bottle in one hand and one of those protein bars from her emergency backpack in the other, he explained their next actions. “We’ll meet the others at the airport, but we have to land a little outside of the city so we’ll need a car. Do you think you can do that?”

Wanda nodded and so just half an hour later she stopped a white van on an high road just a view miles away of the airport. Startled the driver watched the cloud of red energy that had just stopped his engine. But then his eyes changed to red and without any further hesitation he left his car and gave his keys to Wanda who was standing at the road side. “Thanks.”, she said, before she already drove away to pick up Lang and Clint at the Quinjet.

After that it didn’t take long to get to the garage near the airport and relieve spread in her chest when she could finally see the others. Unsuccessfully she tried to keep her heart in check when she jumped out of the car a view moments later. She was so happy to see they were all fine she really wanted to throw herself into Steves armes. But all three of them seemed really tense so she didn’t. Then Clint opened the backdoor and Lang climbed out. Wanda had to smile a little when Lang had his fan girl moment. He may was a little over active but still seemed really nice. But then the atmosphere changed within a view seconds. The others had arrived and where evacuating the airport. Quickly they all suited up. She got the van to change and pulled out her substitute suit from her backpack.

Not much later she already followed the others through the empty corridors of the huge building. What would happen now? “Don’t worry, Wanda?” She felt two strong hands on her shoulders and closed her eyes for a moment. “Why does everyone tell me that all the time?” “Because it’s always very obvious when you are.”, smiled Steve and squeezed her shoulders gently, before pulling away and turning to the others. “Like we discussed.” Everyone nodded and then split up in pairs. Wanda followed Clint but not without looking over her shoulder one last time. But Steve was already heading towards the exit.

 

 

Wanda felt as if she was holding her breath the whole time, everything happened so fast and she had soon lost oversight. It hurt seeing her friends like this. Fighting each other. She herself tried to keep damage at an minimum. Knocking the others out but not actually hurting them. Her heard was pounding in her chest while she guided her energy from one fight to the next. In the beginning she had tried to tell her self it was just training, but then it had started to get more serious and now she internally cursed everyone who had said everything was going to be fine. Dam it, she had just buried Tony under a mountain of cars. Nothing was going to be fine.

Their plan had soon changed. They had abandoned the fantasy of getting out of here together, now they tried to at least get Steve and Bucky to the Quinjet Tony apparently had left in one of the hangars. She saw how the two were running towards the garage while a giant Lang distracted the others. But then the tower was cut in half by vision trying to cut of their path. Without hesitation she threw a wave of energy in their direction keeping the rubble up until the two had passed. This had used up all her remaining energy though and when the Quinjet broke through the dust cloud a moment later she collapsed. But then Vision appeared next to her pulling her up into his lap, “Are you okay?”

Relieved to not have lost her friend for real, she tried to smile and nodded. Suddenly however Vision looked up and shot a streak of energy upwards towards the Jet which was followed by Tony, James and Sam. Horrified she watched how Sam ditched the energy but James got hit. It must have destroyed his suit because after he fell out of the sky like a rock. No control. Just falling faster and faster towards the ground. She could see how Tony and James dived down trying to catch up to him but it was too late. Covering her face with her hands Wanda turned away. This couldn’t be happening!

She didn’t fight when the police came. She let them put handcuffs on her as if she was in trance. All her attention on the ambulance who just made his way of the airport. Loud sirens echoing in her head. Even though she knew that James had survived the fall she was still in shock. What if they hadn’t been this lucky? Wanda felt guilty. Vision had been distracted by her. If she hadn’t … “Miss Maximoff.”, a agent dressed all in black pushed her in the direction of a huge military airplane. Where did that came from? She saw how some other agents carried an unconscious Sam up the ramp into the aircraft. Followed closely by a loud demonstrating Scott. When she turned she could see Clint. In handcuffs and robbed of his bow. They would get locked up.

Suddenly she snapped out of her trance. The realization was like a hit in the face. They were criminals now. They would go to prison. Without thinking she pushed the agent who was leading her with a ball of red energy away and unlocked her handcuffs. She had to help her friends. “Wanda, stop!”, someone shouted and when she turned around with glowing eyes she saw Natasha. The redhead slowly walked towards her hands raised, as if she was an injured scared animal. “Don’t fight this or they will shoot you.” Frantic Wanda looked around. The agent was right. About twenty guns where pointed at her. She looked at Vision. He nearly seemed pained, but didn’t do anything. He was just standing there next to that spider guy, a view feet behind Natasha. Not doing anything.

Her hurt changed into anger and when she looked back at Natasha her hands were curled into fists, “They’ll lock us up.” Natasha’s face seemed sad but she explained, “This was you choice. We can’t help you now.” Liar!, Wanda thought before she tore away the guns from the agents with just one snap of her wrist and running towards the aircraft to rescue the others. But she didn’t get far, when suddenly something hit her back. Shaking by the shocks running through her body Wanda turned around stumbling. Seeing Natasha who’s arm was still extended, an apologetic look on her face, but that didn’t count for Wanda. So the last thing Natasha could see in the girls eyes before she finally collapsed was betrayal. They had betrayed her. Her family had betrayed her. Her first and only real girl-friend had just electrocuted her and would now send her to prison. After that everything went black and Wanda didn’t think anything anymore.

 

 

When Wanda woke up she found herself in a door less cell with nothing but a small bed, a toilet and a sink. There wasn’t even a planked or pillow. But the thing that bothered her most was the vest she was wearing. They had actually put her into a straightjacket. Her look flickered, reminded of her time with HYDRA. When she had first discovered her powers she had felt like a freak. A feeling she still had sometimes. A freak. Living together with other freaks had helped to get used to it though. To stop being afraid of her self. But now wearing a straightjacket she couldn’t help but remember. A weirdo, a freak.

Determined she shook her head. Now wasn’t the moment to get caught up in her past, she had to find a way to get out of here. She scanned the room again and stopped at the glass wall on the other side. After a quick struggle she could pull herself up into a sitting position. “Wanda?” She looked up. Clint was standing two cells further behind a similar glass wall watching her with worry in his eyes, “Are you okay?” Slightly she nodded and then spotted Sam and Scott locked up like her. The rest of the cells was empty. “And you?” Clint exchanged glances with the others but then nodded as well, “Yeah us too. Sam also just woke up a view hours ago.” Wanda eyed the African American concerned, but he gave her a little smile, “I’m fine, little one.” He was sitting on the edge of his plank bed facing them. She hesitated but then looked back down at her jacket. Moving her arms didn’t work. “I told them to leave it off, but I guess it inhibits your powers.”, she heard Clint explain. After a view seconds she nodded. He was right, she couldn’t use her powers. Wanda clenched her teeth. Locked up and helpless.

It was obvious no one was actually in the mood to talk so they just kept quiet. Everyone trying to come to terms with their misery, lost in their own thoughts. So Wanda leaned back as well and starred into the air. Immediately her mind traveled to how she got here in the first place. The feeling of betrayal still burning in her chest. Now it didn’t just apply to Natasha though but to all of them. Tony, Vision, James. Her eyes turned dark when she thought about Tony. Opening up to him had took the longest. She still hadn’t trusted him completely, the cause of her parents death still lingering in the back of her head. But she had to admit that she had started to actually care for him and now this. It seemed as if this undid everything. All the progress they had made. He had hurt her again and this time on purpose. She knew that if it wasn’t for the straightjacket she would have been surrounded by a cloud of red energy by now. Her eyes were probably glowing red. But that was good the thought. They should all see how hurt she was. How betrayed she felt.

But then another thought slipped into her head and the glowing vanished immediately. Because of all the anger she had totally forgotten why they actually were here. They had helped Steve and Bucky to get to the Quinjet. Instantly she felt worry grow in her chest. Had they already reached Siberia? Were they all right? What if the other super soldiers were stronger then them? She had trouble breathing. Trying to calm herself, she leaned her head against the cold wall behind her and closed her eyes. Concentration on her breathing and stopping the panic and worry of overpowering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> I'd love to hear what you thought about it. If you have any suggestions or such.  
> Also I'm still looking for a beta reader if someone is interested.  
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather


	4. Prisons & Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Thank you for all the kondos, they are really motivation.  
> By the way have you seen the Infinity War trailer? (Of course you have.) So cool!  
> Please tell me I wasn't the only one who noticed the Scarlet America Scene.  
> So here is the next chapter with a little treat. I hope you like it.  
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather

 

 

_**Flashback** _

_**“Lunch will be soon.” Startled Wanda turned around. The Captain was standing behind her, his hands deep in his pockets. She saw the concern in his eyes and quickly lowered her gaze to hide the dark circles beneath her swollen eyes. “I am not hungry.”, she muttered and just turned back to Pietros grave. The new grass had nearly covered the whole square by now and a engraved tombstone had replaced the wooden cross. Wanda could feel that the Captain was still standing behind her and she could also feel the warmth he was sending her.** _

_**The others except him and Natasha were still a bit frightened by her powers. Even though she had promised not to use them, most still tried to hide their feelings in her presence. Of course that didn’t work but the feelings she then felt were mostly rejection and caution any way. The Captain and Natasha were different. Both actually managed to hide their feelings from her or maybe they were just really good at controlling them. They just didn’t show her what they didn’t want her to see. But there was one difference. While Natasha just ignored her powers, the Captain sometimes used them for his advantage. Not in a bad way but he kind of did exactly the opposite of what everyone else did. Instead of just controlling his emotions, he sometimes concentrated on a specific one. And because she normally just felt quite offish feelings, those emotions he concentrated on crashed down on her like a wave. Same as now. His warmth filled her up. His hope and his understanding. For a second her breath quickened and she knew he noticed, but still didn’t turn around to him again.** _

_**They stayed like this for several moments. The shadows of the trees hiding them from the summer sun. “You didn’t eat this morning as well.”, Steve broke the silence and she looked down. He was right but she just couldn’t. Three months ago today Pietro had died. She head him come a little closer but when she tensed he stopped. He sighed, “You have to stop torment yourself like this, Wanda.” Her lips turned into a thin line. “I know it feels like the end loosing someone who was this close to you …”, he laughed bitterly, “Trust me I really do.” She crocked her head. What did he mean? Who had he lost? She really wanted to creep into his head now, seeing who he was thinking about. Her mind traveled back to the fist and last time she had been in his head. She had still worked for Ultron then. Was he talking about that woman in his nightmare? But the Captains voice brought her back to reality. “But it’ll get better, even though this sounds empty, it will. But you have to let it. Don’t lose your self in this pain, Wanda. You have to look forward.” For a moment he fell silent but then he continued with a small smile in his voice. “You probably want to punch me right now. I know how frustration this is. People telling you what to do and how to feel. Saying everything will get better … but it’s true.”** _

_**The last view words were just a wispier but she still heard them. He was right she wanted to punch him. To tell him that nothing would bet get better. But at the same time she wanted to believe him. His words gave her hope. It seemed as if he actually knew what he was talking about and maybe it really was true. Maybe it really would get better. They must have been like this for at least ten minutes, before the Captain broke the silence again. Why didn’t he leave? Lunch must have started by now. Why did he take care of her like this? She wasn’t used to this much support of others. “Are you sure you’re not hungry?” It was more of a challenge than a question. He didn’t actually ask her if she was hungy. He asked her if she would drown her self or if she would let her soul heal. It wasn’t about food anymore. This was about her future and what she would do with it. Slowly she turned around. Hesitating, her eyes still on the ground. Inside she struggled with herself. What should she do?** _

_**The grief still crushed her chest everyday and it would be so easy to just let it consume her, but she also knew that she couldn’t continue like this. Also, Pietro would want her to live and not to die with him even if it was just on the inside. Unsure her fingers were fidgeting, a little bit of red energy appearing now and then. Then she pulled her head up and straightened her back, “No … I am. I am hungry.” He understood and a smile appeared on his face, while he send her another wave of emotions. Again it was warmth. Confident warmth, that gave her hope. After a moment she returned his smile with a little thankful one of her own. She was thankful he and the others were there for her. “Thank you, Captain.”, she whispered, before returning to avoid his gaze and looking down on her fingers. When he answered she could still hear his smile, “There is nothing to thank me for. Also .. it’s Steve and not Captain.” Since this moment he hadn’t been the famous Captain America for her anymore, but Steve … a friend.** _

The opening of a door brought her back to reality. Alerted she raised her head and looked over to the door on the other side of the glass. Tony. Instantly the hurt was back. He exchanged a view words with the others. Seeing Clint sarcastic like this didn’t really help either. It just mad her more mad, seeing the man she thought of as a father losing hope like this. And when Tony then brought his family into this, Wanda would have given everything to be able to just punch Tony in his face. “You gotta watch your back with this guy. Chance he’s gonna break it.”, was all Clint said to it, as Tony moved on to Scotts cell, but Wanda could feel how upset those words had made the archer. She could feel the guilt he felt. Not regret, but guit. She though of Laura. Did she even know what had happened to her husband? Probably if she had watched the news, but still Wanda didn’t even want to imagine how she had to feel. Not even mentioning the kids.

Sam asked Tony about Rhodes. Apparently he was still in surgery, nothing sure yet. Wanda bit her lip sorrowful. When Tony asked Sam about Steves whereabouts her ears peeked up and she was relieved to hear how Sam said he would never tell him. But then Tony pressed a button on his watch and told them that the AV was off for about 30 seconds. He explained that he now knew that Bucky was innocent and that he waned to help. Wanda could see Sam fighting with his self, then he gave in. Worried about his friends taking on an army of super soldiers alone.

When Tony got all the information he needed he turned to leave but not without a last glace into her direction. She met his eyes, hers full of distain. She didn’t trust him. If she had her powers and he did anything to hurt Steve he would have to watch his back. He seemed to have a similar thought, when he then looked away and left the room quickly. She believed to have seen a little bit of remorse in his eyes. As if he had wanted to apologize, but that didn’t mean anything to her. If he really felt sorry, he would help them escape and not leave them here to rot.

“You guys think he’ll keep his mouth shut?”, asked Scott a little concerned. But none answered, because none knew the answer. “But now that he knows that Barnes is innocent and we were right … doesn’t that mean that he could let us go?”, asked Scott hopeful. “Yeah he could … but legally it’s not his call anymore. He obliged himself to the government and for them we are a thread … criminals.”, Clint scoffed, eyes dark. Wanda grimaced. Still no reason for Tony to let this happen, hadn’t they been his friends? Tired, hurt and angry Wanda leaned back against the wall again. They would be stuck in here forever! “But we didn’t even get a trial. Isn’t that illegal?”, Scott tried again, but his voice gave away that he already knew the truth. “I’m pretty sure they did that without us. If you’re hoping for an eatery, I guess you’ll be disappointed.”, Sam mumbled. “But we have rights!” “Not here!”, Clint responded humorless, before lying down on his plank bed putting an arm under his head. Wanda looked away and tried to suppress the distress that slowly grew in her gut. This wasn’t going to be the end!

 

 

Six days later she wasn’t this sure anymore. Or had it already been seven? She had lost her sense of time. At least they had taken the straight vest of her. Now she was only wearing the power inhibiting collar, but even if she had her power there wouldn’t have been much she could do. Food and anything else she got through a little opening in the wall and every time before someone entered the room outside the cells they knocked her out with a gas. Apparently they wanted to be sure she was secured. In the beginning Clint had got really worked up because of it. He had shouted that they weren’t allowed to do something like this, but they hadn’t listened. Hadn’t cared. After a view days he had given up.

She could still see the disgust and the worry in his eyes though, when she woke up again after one of her ‘little naps’. Just like now. “You’re alright?”, he asked like always and she nodded but then just turned around. Facing the wall she curled up. Worry was weighing heavy on her mind, next to the fear that this could be the end and the feeling of being forlorn. She was stuck here and had no idea what was happening outside of these unbreakable walls. Had Steve and Bucky reached the HYDRA Base in time? Had Tony? At this point the fight had to have come to an end. But who had won? That psychologist? Had he actually succeeded in building his army? Every time her mind came back to this scenario, which probably frightened her the most. And every time she tried to banish those dark thoughts. Had Steve survived? Her chest felt cramped but no matter how much she tried to suppress it. Her head still created one horror scenario after the other. She knew the others felt similar. They all worried, tormented by the uncertainty.

Suddenly there was a muffled bang and immediately they all were on their feet. Uneasy Wanda looked up to the ceiling to make sure they wouldn’t just knock her out again. But normally the gas came too fast to even react, so this had to be something else. Her eyes darted to the door, like the others’. She saw how Clint and Sam exchanged glazes. Were they thinking the same thing? Steve? Was that even possible? Could they actually have a chance of getting out of this place? But then the door already got kicked in. Steve!

She was so relived her legs felt as if they would give in any second, but she knew she had to keep calm now. They weren’t out yet. The Captain seemed to be similarly facilitated to see them, but then he already turned to his right to a control panel in the wall. He held up a keycard he must have stolen from one of the guards over the screen. Adding the code and the glass walls open with a mechanical swish. Quickly they all jumped out of their cells. Steves eyes were serious when he looked at them again, “Bucky is in the Quinjet on the top. Clint, you and Wanda will go up there immediately. Sam and Scott, you’ll help me get your equipment.” With those words he handed both men a gun. They nodded, but Wanda revolted, “No, I want to help as well.” They all looked at her. She knew they had to hurry. Steves glace was stern when he looked at her, “Your helping by bringing Clint up there safely and knocking out as many guards as you can on your way. No further discussions.” Then he stepped forward and carefully pushed one finger between her neck and the collar, before just breaking it in two as if it was nothing. Wanda hesitantly nodded, grateful for having her powers back but still not really pleased with the plan.

When Steve gave them a sign they followed him out into the corridor. The moment they stepped out they got greeted by a hail of bullets. Immediately Wanda built a energy shield in front of them and Steve began taking down the guards with his gun. His gun? Wandas looked snapped to the blonde man for a second. Where the hell was his shield? But she had no time to ask him, because as soon as all the guard lay on the ground knocked-out they continued. At least until the next diversion. Here they separated. Clint and her had to go left, the others right. Like in the airport she threw one last glace over her shoulder, then followed the archer.

She heard gunshots from behind, but tried not to let them distract her. Instead she let her energy spread. Taking out guards before they even came around the next corner. All of the sudden she was thrown against the opposite wall and crashed to the floor hard. Groaning in pain she pressed her hand against her head, before slowly getting back up. A guard had stayed under her radar and lured behind the corner. It seemed as if Clint was already handling the situation, though. Also without his bow, he was an well trained agent and it didn’t take long before the attacker lay on the floor unconscious. Quickly Clint got the mans gun and then hurried over to her. “You’re alright?”, he asked the second time this day and pushed back a strand of hair from her face, to get a better look of the wound on her forehead. A little worried he grimaced, then put a hand comforting on her back and guided her around the corner. “I’ll take care of that, but first we’ve got to get out of here.”

So breaking into a light jog they continued their way down the now free hallway and luckily it didn’t take long until they finally reached the landing area on top of the craft. The Quinjet was parked in the middle and she could see Bucky in the cockpit. Unfortunately a large group of soldiers was blocking their way, standing with their backs towards them, trying to get closer to the aircraft. But Bucky kept them at a distance, by making them retreat with a view shots from the Quinjets guns now and then.


	5. Head wounds & Canteens

It seemed like the prison was actually some kind of submarine because all around was nothing but dark raging sea. Then a guard turned and noticed the two escaped prisoners. Quickly Wanda put up a force field and Clint tried to stop some of the guards with the gun he had taken. But then Wanda let out yet another wave of energy. This one moved like a snake from one man to the other making them fall over one by one on the spot, not letting anyone escape.

Only when they all lay unconscious on the floor Clint lowered his gun relieved and took Wandas hand to get her to the jet. Wanda hadn’t even noticed her exhaustion until they were savely in the aircraft. As well as the throbbing pain in her forehead that made her sit down on of the seats. Her vision blurred nearly fainting she tried to catch her breath. Clint quickly put down the gun and got the first aid kid from the wall before kneeling down in front of Wanda to get a better lock at the wound. Blood streaming down the right side of her face.

Barnes was still sitting in the cockpit to make sure no new soldiers would reach the plane, but looked over his shoulder for a second, “Your alright?” Clint nodded, “Yeah, just a head wound.”, while he had apparently found what he needed. Shiftily he put a little bit of liquid onto a piece of tissue and then pressed it on the wound. “Can you take over so I can bandage it?”, he asked softly. Instantly she regretted trying to nod and pressing her eyes together tightly as a sharp pain shot through her head. She however was able to press to fingers on the tissue to hold it steady breathing sharply through her gritted teeth. Then she felt how Clint began binding the bandage around her head pulling it tight. “We will stitch that up later and make sure you don’t have a concussion.” The archers voice sounded worried but also very tired. Opening her eyes Wanda tried to give him a thankful smile. But it probably wasn't not very convincing with half her face still covered with blood. Clint still smiled back though and then took a seat next to here after putting the first aid kid away.

“Here they come.”, announced Bucky tense letting the ramp back down. Wanda could hear gunshots and just wanted to stand up when Clint put a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. “You stay put. They will come through.” She wanted to help, but she also knew that he was right. Luckily the others appeared at the opening a moment later and as soon as they were inside Bucky lifted the ramp up again. Taking of immediately. There were a view more shots but they couldn’t harm the quinjet. They were save.

Relieved Wanda leaned back. Scott sat down across from her and put his weapon and a bundle that looked like his suit on the seat next to him before dropping his head in his hands trying to calm himself. Wandas looked at Sam, who wore his backpack with the wings and just handed Clint his gear. The archer Quickly checked all the items, apparently they were all still in tact. Her eyes traveled to Steve. He was standing next to Bucky just taking of his helmet. They exchanged a view words, before the blonde turned back to his friends in the hold. His gaze stopped at Wanda and within a second he was in front of her. Lifting her chin up with two fingers scanning her face and the bandage, “What happened?”

She just wanted to answer, but Clint was faster, “We were surprised. I don’t think it is very bad, but she may have an concussion.” Steve grimaced but then nodded and pulled his hand away. He crouched down and looked into her eyes, “Otherwise you’re alright?” She nodded softly but dodged his gaze, just to notice something on his upper arm. “You were shot.”, she whispered worried and grabbed his arm to get a better look at the wound. “It just gazed me.”, he reassured her and crooked a smile. She hesitated still concerned, but when she saw that the skin was already healing she let him go. “Where is your shield?” Now he dodged her gaze and stud up, “In Siberia.” “What happened? Did Tony find you?” She could see how he tensed but she had earned an answer. “Yeah he found us.”

“Where is your arm, man?”, Sam suddenly asked. He was standing next to Bucky in the front. “Lost it.”, Bucky mumbled curtly and Wanda turned her eyes back to Steve questioning, “The other super soldiers?” For a moment Steve stayed quiet before running his hand over his face tiredly and shaking his head, “No. They were already dead when we arrived.” Now Clint was confused as well and Steve seemed to understand that he had to tell them what had happened.

“Does that mean that this psychologists goal wasn’t an army but the avengers destruction the whole time?”, Wanda asked upset when Steve had ended. Her heard cramped in her chest. That he had accomplished perfectly. The avengers were separated with one half on the run hunted by the worlds governments. Steve looked at her sorrowful before he nodded. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. Then she felt how Steve took a seat next to her, putting an arm around her protective and placing a light kiss on her head. “Everything will be fine.” This time she was to exhausted to get annoyed by these words.

 

 

After stitching up her wound the doctor had checked for a concussion, but apparently she had been lucky. At the moment Wanda was sitting in her new room a big white bandaid on her forehead. The room was pretty simple, but had a wall covering window tough which she could see the jungle and a huge panther statue. It could probably be really nice, but it just wasn’t hers. She felt exactly like one year ago, when they had shown her her new room in the avengers facility. It had been similarly bare then. But now she just wished she had one of her books or her guitar.

Of course she was grateful for T’Challa giving them shelter. They wouldn’t have to watch there back every second this way, never staying at one place for too long. Yet she would have preferred to be back in her old room. Lost in her thoughts she led her fingers glide over the white bed sheets. Red energy swirling around her fingertips. It felt good having her powers back. Not feeling so helpless anymore. At some point she stud up and decided to take a shower. The warm water on her skin calmed her and it felt good to wash of the dirt of the last week. She took her time and enjoyed not being stressed for a moment. After she had blow-dried her hair, she walked over to the wardrobe.

The clothes T’Challa had organized for her weren’t exactly what she would normally wear but she didn’t really have a choice so she just picked a simple jeans and a dark red pullover. It smelled different when she pulled it over her head and even though that was just a minor detail it bothered her a lot. Like making sure she knew that she wasn’t at home. Sighing she straightened her shoulders while she looked into the mirror on the wardrobe door. She really wished she had a leather jacked right now. Or her black eyeliner. Even her own reflection looked so unfamiliar. She felt weak and awkward. Not even the red pullover helped. Only when she put on her own black boots she felt a little more like her self. It was a little pathetic really, that her clothes were such a big part of her confidence, but they were like an armor. Just like scarlet witch needed her suit in the battle, Wanda needed a her boots and leather jacked in the everyday life. Resolute she shook her head and turned away from the mirror.

She knew Clints room was the next one to the left, because he had been with her when she had been patched up. They had been shown to their rooms together after. She didn’t know which rooms belonged to the others though. Still it comforted her to know her friends were just a view feet away … at least some of them. Natasha wouldn’t live across the hall from her anymore and Visio wouldn’t just appear through the wall. Quickly she waved away those dark thoughts. Then left her room and decided to see if Clint was in his room. But apparently he wasn’t, because no one answered when she knocked on the door. So she just made her way down the hall by her self. If she remembered correctly the canteen was this way.

She wasn’t really sure yet what kind of facility this was but probably something scientific. Because as soon as she passed the glass door that separated their hallway with their bedrooms and the common room, several men and women in white doctor gowns passed her. Most of them didn’t even look up from their tablets or papers. Then she reached the canteen and spotted the others soon after. All of them sat at a table in the back. Except Bucky. Sam was the first to notice her, raising a hand to wave her over. She nodded but then decided to get something to eat first. The selection was surprisingly large and she quickly found something she liked. With the now full tray in her hands she turned back to her friends. All bending over their plates or quietly exchanging a view words. She took a deep breath. At least for now they were save. That was the most important thing.

When she reached their table she flopped down next to Clint placing the tray in front of her. The archer inspected her, “I though you may want to rest a little.” Shaking her head she took a sip from her glass, “No, it’s alright. I’m okay.” She noticed that the others were watching her with worried expressions as well and sighed, before changing the subject. “Did everything work out with Bucky?”, she asked Steve softly. He nodded, trying to give her a smile but she could feel his disappointment. He had just gotten his friend back. Without really thinking about it Wanda sent him a wave of hope and made him feel more confident. Of course he noticed. The red shimmer hitting him hadn’t been very inconspicuous. Wanda could see how he relaxed. But then he raised an eyebrow and gave her a stern look, “Wanda.” The girl just smiled and shrugged, making a smile tuck on his lips as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I really appreciate the support.   
> So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. From this point it's all my imagination now that the movie part is over.
> 
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather
> 
> P.S: Still looking for a beta. :)


	6. Powers & Emails

“What else can you do?”, asked Scott and looked at her amazed. She couldn’t help but smile a little. It was refreshing to get to know someone who wasn’t afraid of her powers. Since breakfast Scott, Sam and her sat in the living room at the end of their hallway and talked. It had been two days since they had arrived in Wakanda and they all just tried to kill time, because none knew exactly what would happen now. Already in the last days Scott had asked her several times about her powers and today if she could show them. Since she had nothing better to do she had agreed. Until now she had just made several objects and Scott himself float though. But it was obvious he also wanted to see the other ones. The more delicate ones.

For a moment she hesitated, before pulling her legs under so she sat upright her legs crossed, “Okay… think about … practically anything and give me a sign if you know what.” Scott who sat across from her on the armchair nodded before trying to think of something. Sam who was lying across the sofa next to her laughed, “You know, you could actually go to Vegas with this. Have your own show. I mean you can read thoughts and just call the mind control thing ‘Hypnoses’ or something.” Wanda raised an eyebrow but smirked. “Okay I’ve got something.”, announced Scott and the girl concentrated on her opponent again. She closed her eyes and send a thin thread of red fog in his direction. A second later she opened her eyes again, “The Pink Panther Melody.” Scotts eyes grew wide, “So cool. Do it again.” “Three-thousand-four hundred-seventy-two.” “Amazing. What else?” For a moment she considered, before sending another wave of red energy his way. His eyes turned red and then grew wide again. Sam sat up, “What is he seeing?” “The world from avatar.” “Unfair.”, said Sam acting jealous.

Wanda pulled Scoot out of the illusion a view moments later though. No need to damage his sanity forever. Bewildered Scott shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Sam laughed and then whispered into her ear, “Make him do something.” The little bit of uncertainty she had had at first, quickly evaporated after seeing Scotts still enthusiastic face. He really wanted to see what she could do and with that he ran through the room a second later. Arms outstretched and making airplane sounds. Then Clint entered and as soon as he saw Scott he raised an eyebrow and gave Wanda a stern look. Quickly she lifted the spell and looked at the archer apologizing. Sam came to her defense, “Scott allowed her to do that. He wanted to see what she is capable of.” Scott who had just regained control of his body again nodded approvingly before giving Wanda an impressed look and silently forming the words, “So cool.” Which made Wanda laugh lightly. Clint seemed appeased and sat down on the other armchair next to Scotts, stretching out his legs.

“Have you called Laura?”, Wanda asked and Clint nodded, “Yeah, I’m going to visit them tomorrow. You can join me if you like.” Of course she wanted to. It would be good for her to get out of here for a day or two. Sam seemed a little worried though, “Isn’t that to dangerous? I mean the others probably count on you visiting your family.” Clints face turned serious, “I still trust them enough to leave my family out of this.” They fell silent for a moment still trying to gasp the whole dimension of the past view weeks. The loss of their friends heavy on their shoulders. Except for Scott, but even he got very quiet when he saw how much they were hurting. At some point Wanda pulled herself together though and asked, to break this sad mood, “Where is Steve by the way?” After breakfast he had wanted to check on Bucky, but not for this long. “I met him in the hall. He said he just had to write some emails and would join us after.”, explained Clint and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. Wanda raised an eyebrow, “Emails? To who?”

“Probably his dearest, Sharon.”, joked Sam but when none else seemed to understand he remembered that only Bucky and him had been there. “They finally got their shit together.”, he explained wiggling his eyebrows, “She got us our gear. And you know I really started to doubt that the Cap liked woman, but that really was a full on kiss.” “Finally.”, commented Clint amused, while Scott just looked a little confused since he had no idea who Sharon was. Wanda on the other hand understood like Clint perfectly what Sam was saying. From one second to the other her mood changed drastically. The a little gloomy but calm spirit turned into hot jealousy and unbelief. Her chest felt tight and quickly she looked away so the others wouldn’t see her eyes flashed red. “Yeah finally.”, she mumbled and tried to act composed but inside she screamed. He had kissed Sharon and now he was writing her Emails? Okay the E-mail thing wasn’t confirmed, but they had kissed. She could feel her finger tingle. Shifty she got up, “I’m hungry. I’m going to get something to eat.” “But lunch is in less than an hour.”, declared Clint and she could practically feel his concerned glace on the back of her head when she hurried out of the room. She obviously wasn’t hungry, but she couldn’t risk the others seeing her lose control.

As soon as she was around the next corner and in the hallway with the bedrooms red energy surrounded her. Her breath was shaking, when she just stopped in the middle of the hall trying to calm her self. She closed her eyes, her hands in fists. Stay calm. But why did it hurt so much? She had thought she knew pain, but this was a different kind. This pain didn’t burn you. Your were drowning in it slowly. Exhausted she leaned against the wall, digging her fingernails into her skin. Surprisingly that helped. After a while her breath and heartbeat calmed and her head concentrated on the pain in her palms. She took a deep breath, but then a thought crossed her mind and she pushed away from the wall.

She didn’t really over think it when she brushed her hair out of her face and then walked over to Steves door. When he answered after she had knocked, she quickly slid in. Steve was sitting at the small desk she had in her room as well. His tablet in front of him. He seemed surprised at first but then his face turned worried, “You’re alright?” She just nodded, not really sure anymore what she wanted to say. Slowly she walked over to him, trying to keep her glances at his tabled as inconspicuous as possible. She couldn’t read anything yet. Maybe he was writing someone else. “What are you up to?”, she mumbled and acted as if she was checking out his room. He looked at the tablet for a second, but then turned it of and stud up, “Just a view emails.” She bit her lip without looking at him. Instead she looked past him out of the window which had a similar view to hers. Obviously, since their rooms where right next to each other. Steve was observing her, his eyebrows narrowed, “Are you sure everything is okay?” Quickly she nodded, sliding over the wood of his wardrobe with her fingers, “To the others?”

Like Clint earlier Steve brushed his hand over his face tiredly, before walking over to stand in front of her. Carefully he took her hand before pulling her into him. Wrapping his big arms around her small body. “No.” For a moment she hesitated but then returned his loving embrace. How long had it been? Probably when he had left for London. Shyly she buried her face in his shirt, trying to ignore the pain in her chest but failed. It just hurt too much. Steve broke their silence after a view moments. Whispering into her hair, “I know its hard.” He didn’t even know how hard it was! “But they made their decision and we made ours.” She could feel him sending her that warmth again, but this time she didn’t want it. Sometimes it wasn’t as if she was the one that could do the manipulating, but him. He didn’t know how this warmth affected her. It lulled her. But she didn’t want do get lulled … not now. So she pealed herself out of his arms and took a step back, “Who are you writing then?”

For a moment he seemed irritated but then he understood and rubbed his neck, before looking away, “Sharon.” Wanda could feel the heat return … the pain in her chest. “But isn’t that to dangerous?” Again he seemed surprised. This time because she didn’t ask him about why he was writing Sharon emails but about how save it was. “Of course not.” “Are you sure? She is an agent.”, she tried to keep her voice calm, but it obviously didn’t work because Steve looked at her concerned again. “Don’t worry about that …”, Wandas lips turned into a thin line as he continued, “ … she is on our …” “How do you know!”, she hadn’t planned on interrupting him like that, but she hadn’t been able to help it. Startled he looked at her, “She has helped us and she …” “She is an agent!” Now it was too late anyway. “Wanda.”, Steve said calmly, but she just looked at him furious, “What?” “Your eyes…” She gritted her teeth, before just adding, “Yeah and my hands as well.” The last thing she saw was how his eyes flickered down to her hands and his expression got even more worried. Then she had turned around and left his room, closing the door with her energy behind her with a loud bang. Obviously she didn’t care about the safety of those emails nor weather Sharon was on their side or not. She knew Steve would never do something to put them in danger. But she was just so hurt … so angry.

After she hadn’t been at lunch, Steve came by in the afternoon. Luckily she had been able to get a grip on her self by then. He had apologized for making her worry but also explained that the emails were totally save and untraceable. She had just nodded, apologized and mumbled something about being on edge and overreacting. After that he had hugged her and told her that he understood. Since then she had dodged him though. Because he understood nothing.

 

 

The next day Clint and her had taken off very early. They would stay at the Clints over night, because it was a long flight despite the speed of the Quinjet. Wanda didn’t mind though. She needed some space and was also really happy to see Laura and the kids again. Although she quickly realized that Clint also wanted to use this short trip to upgrade the security system on his house. He had packed several large boxes with technical equipment that Wanda later made float into the barn. Laura watching her critically. She was standing with Nathaniel on her arm on the porch to welcome them. Clint gave her a kiss, “Just to be sure, don’t worry.”

Apparently Wanda wasn’t the only one who got constantly told to not worry, because Laura didn’t seem very comforted by those words either. Then she turned to Wanda however and smiled, before pulling her into an one-armed embrace, “Wanda, I’m so happy you came along. How are you?” Laura knew what had happened of course, but Wanda didn’t want to give her even more things to worry about so she smiled as well, “I’m fine.” Then she looked at Nathaniel, who was already smiling at her broadly stretching his tiny arms in her direction, “And how are you, Nath? How are you?”, her voice childish. Laura laughed before carefully placing the baby in Wandas arms, “He is very good. Getting bigger and heavier every day.” Happily Nathaniel reached for Wanda’s hair as soon as he was in her arms, “Aaair.” It was really cute to see him slowly starting to learn how to speak. Wanda smiled and then followed Clint and Laura into the house.

Just a second later you could already hear Cooper and Lila running down the stairs. “Daddy.”, the squealed happily and Clint got on his knees to hug them. Wanda was pretty sure that the kids in contrast to their mother didn’t know what had happened. Which was probably for the best. “Hey you guys. Did you miss me? Look who I brought with me.”, Clint greeted them and it was nice to seem him a little more relaxed and happy than he had been the past week. “Wanda.” Excited Lila ran over to her and Wanda bent down to hug the little girl. While she got along with Cooper really well too, her connection with Lila was just a little deeper. She saw her as a big sister and that really touched Wanda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter.  
> As always I hope you like it even though it is a little bit about Sharon/Steve. Like I said in the beginning, I'll keep pretty much too the movie (except the ending scene between Tony and Natasha) which means Steve and Sharon still have 'something'. But Wanda and Steve just have a very much bigger 'something' soooo ;)  
> Also a big part of the next chapter will be about the Clint family, which I really loved writing, because I love the idea of Wanda finding a new 'family' with the Bartons. And I just love Laura. She is so normal.  
> Further I'm still looking for a beta if someone is interested. :)  
> Anyway I hope you have a lovely rest of the day  
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather


	7. Children & iPods

Not long after it was already dinner time and the children told them about their day. Cooper was now in middle school and Lila had started first grade last autumn. Apparently she was in a horse phase and told Wanda happily about her riding lessons on a stables close by. Wanda never rode a horse. “Will aunt Natasha come visit us as well?”, Cooper suddenly asked and the table fell quiet. She could see how Clint and Laura exchanged glances. Then Clint shook his head and tried to explain to his son, “No, she is very busy at the moment, you know.” The children looked disappointed, so Laura put her fork down and asked with a comforting smile, “Why don’t you go watch a movie with Wanda before bed? To mark the occasion.” Immediately they seemed satisfied and while Clint put the dishwasher on and Laura brought Nathanial to bed, they pulled Wanda to the couch.

Wanda loved the house of the Bartons. It was very cozy and always felt like home instantly. There was a short fight about which movie to watch, but in the end Lila won, so the three finally sat down on the couch while ‘Frozen’ started playing. A movie that Wanda, even though she wasn’t here more than once a month, had already seen about three times. But she didn’t mind. She just watched smiling how the kids beside her joined in singing and squealed when Olaf came along. Later when she stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth, Lila who stood next to her detected, “You are like Elsa … just in red.” She was obviously still too awake to go to bed now. Wanda looked at her surprised, “You think?” The little girl nodded exaggerated and Wanda couldn’t help but smile amused.

In the beginning she had been very careful around the children and when Cooper had first asked her to show him her powers she had refused. She had been afraid of their reaction and hadn’t been sure if Laura would be okay with it. Also until then she had felt like a completely normal girl with them and she hadn’t been ready to loose that feeling. Then however Lila had started asking about her powers as well so she had given in. But she had only showed them the telekinesis, the flying and a little of the mind reading. They didn’t have to know that she could control people, put scary illusions into their heads and snap their neck with just a flip of her wrist. Anyhow they had been very excited and even Nathaniel liked it when she let his teddy bear dance above his head.

Only later when she lay on the spare mattress in Lila’s room she thought about the girls words a little more. The guest room where she had stayed before had become Nathaniel’s room earlier this year. Lila had made this compassion probably mainly because of both their magic like powers, but the more Wanda thought about it the more similarities she found. Besides the fact that both their parents were dead, Elsa had spent the biggest part of her life being afraid of her own powers. Also other people were afraid of her. Something that was very familiar to Wanda. She was just getting to know the whole dimension of her powers and just starting to feel comfortable with being different. But maybe she would become one with her powers like Elsa one day. No afraid of her own anymore and maybe the people wouldn’t be afraid of her either just like the ones in the movie. Maybe she could actually control her own fear one day. For a long time she lay awake thinking.

 

 

The next morning Lila woke her up extremely early. The girl was even though it wasn’t even seven yet already full of energy and wanted to make the most of the day. It was Saturday and she knew that her father and Wanda would leave again this evening. Wanda needed a moment to peel herself out of her blanket but then followed Lila a view minutes later in joggings and t-shirt down the stairs. Laura who probably had just adapted to her children’s sleeping pattern was already awake too. As well as Cooper and apparently Clint who when Wanda looked out of the window was already working on something on the roof of the barn. While Lila sat down next to her brother who was drawing at the table, Wanda walked over to Laura, “Do you need help?” The mother was just mixing dough in the kitchen. Probably for pancakes. “Good morning, Wanda. Yes that would be great thank you.” , the dark haired woman replied smiling, “You could set the table.”

Wanda nodded and got plates and cutlery. She didn’t set them yet though, but just put them down on one end of the table, because the kids were still using most of it. She could see Nathaniel playing DUPLO on the carpet in front of the couch, but then turned and went back to Clints wife. For a while they stayed quiet and Wanda just watched Laura heat up the pan and begin with making the pancakes. “He thinks the government could find out about us somehow.”, Laura broke the silence first, but made sure her children couldn’t hear her. Wanda looked out of the window again where Clint was still working on the roof of the barn. “He’s installing something that will tell us when any kind of aircraft closes in on the house. , the woman explained after following Wanda’s eyes. For a moment the girl eyed Laura. She was a very strong and confident woman, but even though she tried to hide it Wanda could feel her fear and worry like a heavy cloud.

“I don’t think you’re in danger.”, she tried to calm Laura, but she herself knew that she wasn’t really good in comforting others or giving them courage. Yet Laura still smiled at her grateful. Her eyes became serious again quick though, “But we can’t be sure.” For a moment she fell silent, before looking at Wanda again. This time her face showed sympathy, “How are you handling all of this?” Immediately Wanda lowered her gaze and bit her lip. She heard Laura sigh and fiddle about with the pan for a moment, but then two arms were already wrapped around her. Grateful Wanda rested her head on the mothers shoulder. The embrace comforted her. In the last view days she had just felt as if she could lose the ground beneath her feet any moment. Not even mentioning the thing with Steve. “I’m sure everything will turn out fine. I mean you’re a team. You’re friends. They will see that eventually.”, Laura whispered. Wanda really wanted to believe her. “I don’t know.”, she mumbled, “They just watched …” Her voice broke and she could feel herself tear-up. “They just … when the soldiers came and took us to prison. Natasha even … she even …” Softly Laura broke the embrace but still held the girls shoulders, looking at her sympathetic. “Oh sweetheart.”, she mumbled when she saw the reddened eyes.

“Mummy, how much longer? I’m hungry!”, Cooper suddenly cried. Quickly Wanda stepped back and pretended as if she was looking out the window, so the boy wouldn’t see her tears. Laura squeezed her shoulders for one last time, but then turned as well to face her son, “Breakfast is nearly ready, pumpkin.”

The rest of the day Wanda spent playing outside with Cooper and Lila. Running around the yard and playing hide and seek in the barn. Sometimes she also helped Clint for a few minutes and later she looked after Nathaniel, when Clint took Laura aside to explain her how the new security system worked. After dinner they had to say goodbye again though. Lila didn’t want to let her go which moved Wanda very much. She didn’t want to go either. She just wanted to stay here where everything was fine and peaceful. Here she didn’t have to think about her friends who betrayed her. Here she wouldn’t have to hide. Nor would she see the man she loved, but couldn’t have, everywhere she went.

 

 

When they arrived in Wakanda, it was the middle of the night but yet there was someone waiting for them. Steve was standing at the door, that lead from the landing area on top of the building inside. He seemed relieved to see that they had returned safely. “Any incidents”, he asked when they came to a stop in front of him. Clint shook his head before smirking, “Apart from Wanda getting overpowered by my kids, nothing.” Softly Wanda smiled, when she thought about how Lila and Cooper had thrown themselves onto her when she had been the last one standing after a very serious round of playing catch. Her smile faded though when she saw how Steve looked at her amused. He probably saw her as a kid as well. Quickly she lowered her head and pushed past them through the door.

“Is she alright?”, she heard Steve ask Clint and speed up a little to get further away. Scott and Sam were apparently already sleeping because the hallway was dark and no light came from the living room around the corner. Clint and Steve weren’t behind her anymore. The archer probably explained Steve how the new security system would work. She slid into her room and quickly closed the door behind her. For a moment she closed her eyes and just listened to the quiet, before putting down her backpack on the chair in front of her desk. She unpacked and then changed into her joggings and t-shirt. Then she got her toothbrush and stepped into the small bathroom next to the door. She would take a shower tomorrow, now she really needed to sleep. Just when she was washed out her mouth someone knocked. Surprised she looked up and then called, “One second.” It was probably Clint. She dried her mouth and then got the door. But it wasn’t Clint. It was Steve.

Clint and him must have just arrived down here, because he was still wearing his normal clothes. “Oh hey.”, she mumbled and then stepped aside to let him in. She dodged his gaze, causing him to raise and eyebrow. “Everything alright?”, he asked concerned and sat down on the edge of her bed, “Clint said that you seemed fine back at the farm.” Apparently he didn’t plan on leaving very soon. So she suppressed a sigh and leaned against her desk to bring a little distance between them. “No everything is fine. I’m fine.”, she lied and tried to fake a small smile, which didn’t seem convinced him though. “One really has no chance of guessing what is going on in that head of yours, Wanda, but I know you long enough now to know when you’re lying. What is wrong?” She didn’t reply she just pressed her lips together to a thin line and dodged his eyes again. Whatever she said, he would know she lied.

He let her feel his disappointment, that he had thought their friendship was close enough to be able to talk about anything, but he didn’t ask any further questions. She bit her lip. Instead he sighed and pulled something out of his back pocket. “I know you had to leave a lot behind and also how much music helps you.”, he explained and hesitated for a moment, before holding out a small bundle. It was a dark red Ipod just like the one she had before they had to flee. Lost for words she took the small gift while her heard didn’t know what to do. On one side she was really grateful for this unbelievable sweet gesture on the other her chest still hurt so bad. But then she suddenly just felt guilty. She had been so cold to him, yet he had got a gift for her so she would feel better.

“Thank you, I …”, she whispered still not looking at him and unsure of what to say. Then however she just sent a wave of gratefulness in his direction to show him how much this meant to her and how thankful she was. Even though she couldn’t say it out loud. He seemed relieved that she liked it, but still was a little reserved because of her reticence. So after a moment he cleared his throat and got up, “I guess I should go to bed now as well.” For a second it seemed as if he had wanted to hug her, but then he had changed his mind and turned directly to leave. Just before he closed the door behind him though he whispered, “Good night, Wanda.” But when she replied, “Good night, Steve.”, the door had already fell shut. Suddenly she felt very lonely. Helplessly she walked over to her bed and sat down where he had sat. The Ipod pressed against her chest as if her life depended on it.

Then she slowly crawled under the covers and curled up into a ball, before inspecting the gift closer. Careful she undid the rolled up headphones and turned it on. There weren’t many songs yet, but she was surprised about the selection. She couldn’t believe Steve really had paid this much attention to her taste in music. Quickly she put the headphones into her ears, pressed play and closed her eyes. Steve was right. Music really did calm her and helped her to relax. That’s why she normally had had her old Ipod with her on every mission. Also because of the often long hours in the quinjet of course, but mainly to soothe her nerves. Just like now. Her body calmed. Sadly the hollow feeling in her chest stayed. Then the next song started though and her mind traveled back to the first time she had heard it many months ago.


	8. Songs & Flowerpots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is already the next chapter.  
> Last week was an exception with Christmas and all, but now I'll try to get back into the Tuesday-update-rhythm.   
> I hope you'll enjoy it, comment if you liked it or have improvement suggestions. :)  
> Their sitting around and being bored time is over now! ^^  
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather
> 
> P.S: Still looking for a Beta ^^

_[The Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqiH0ZSkM9I) _

 

_Nervously she was playing with a little bit of red energy. Her black boots formed a big contrast to the white tiled floor. As well as the red of her black outfit. Just her red leather jacked gave the whole scenery a little color. Again someone knocked at the door, but she just send a wave of energy and the next moment she was undisturbed again. There was another bathroom just down the hallway after all. She knew that she already preoccupied this one for about an hour, but she just didn’t want to go out there. Why had she agreed to come here anyway. She just wanted to go to bed. She wasn’t made for something like this … for a live like this. It all just seemed so foreign to her. The wealth, the technology, the freedom. It frightened her._

_Stark had invited her several times to his party’s by now. In the beginning probably mostly because the others had expected him to or maybe he had felt sorry for her. But until today she had always declined. At first because she just hadn’t been in the mood yet to go out again, but the last ones she had dodged because she had been scared. Scared of all those people, scared of the world outside the gates of the avengers facility. The only reason she had agreed to finally join them, was that it was Sam’s birthday today and he had invited her personally._

_On their flight over she had actually been quite confident, but now she regretted her decision deeply. All those strangers in expensive clothes, the Champaign, the pretend-small-talk … just weren’t for her. They made her anxious. She had felt out of place, so she had fled and locked herself into the bathroom. For nearly an hour she was here already, just sitting on the toilet lid and hoping the party would be over soon. Then and now she had made another guest choose the other bathroom and leave her in peace. Until now it had actually worked pretty well, but now someone was knocking once again. Before she could send out her energy once more however, he started to speak and she froze, “Wanda I know you’re in there.”_

_He spoke quietly but she could still understand him through the door. “There is a line in front of the other bathroom, but they are still all convinced they have to go that one.” She bit her bottom lip. He had noticed. She had promised not to use her magic on people except on missions after all. Then she didn’t hear anything for several moments and already believed he had just left, but then he spoke again, “Don’t you want to come out of there?” Lowering her head she looked at her hands in her lap. No, she didn’t want to go out there to all those strangers and the expensive Champaign. But she also knew how childish it would be to barricade oneself in here the whole evening. Especially after she had been found. Also it wasn’t really fair to Sam. Torn she stared at the door._

_“Have you seen Sam’s cake yet?” Her lips twitched at this attempt to lure her out of here. In the last view weeks Steve and her had become something like friends. He didn’t push her, but he still made sure she ate enough and wouldn’t lock herself in her room again. A last time she closed her eyes and sighed, but then she gave up, took a deep breath and got up. Only very slowly she unlocked the door and then pushed it open hesitating. Steve stood, his hands in his pockets, a view feet away and smiled at her awry, “You’re okay?” She nodded softly, but knew he wouldn’t believe her. He didn’t press her any further though. Instead he pointed his head to the living room, “Do you want to see Sam’s cake now? To be honest it doesn’t really look as spectacular as I said but it’s supposed to taste really good so…” She couldn’t help but smile at those words and then nodded._

_Together they went back to the huge living room of the Stark tower. If you could even call it that. Like earlier there were people in fancy clothes everywhere, laughing and holding glasses. Immediately Wanda stiffened again. Steve seemed to notice and reassuringly put a hand on her shoulder. She was still a little insecure, but the touch gave her a feeling of safety so she took another deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Without Steve she would probably be nothing but a shadow of her former self by now or she would have died away because of undernourishment. A view people called for him but he just gave them an apologizing smile and stayed with her. “You don’t have to … If you’d rather talk to your friends …”, she mumbled unsure and eyed him from the side. She didn’t want to stop him from having fun. If there was something worse than being alone and feeling sorry for oneself it was feeling like a burden to others. But Steve just smiled, “No I’m going to go eat cake with you now.”_

_Still quite insecure the rubbed her arm, but followed him anyway. Sam’s cake really wasn’t that special, but like Steve had said it tasted really good. Carefully she tried a little, while Steve got himself a piece as well. Chocolate. Chocolate helped. Then Steve turned back to her, after looking around for a second, “Follow me.” With their plates in their hands they slid past several small groups and around the couch. Then Steve led her up a chic staircase, which ended in something like a balcony from where you could look down onto the rest of the living room. They were the only ones up here and it was a lot quieter than downstairs. Immediately Wanda relaxed and then followed Steves example and sat down next to him on one of the sofas._

_They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying their cake and the peace. Watching the other guests downstairs silently. At some point Steve broke the silence tough. “When I was on one of his party’s for the first time I was pretty overwhelmed as well.”, he explained and she looked at him surprised. Of course she knew the story’s about Captain America waking up after decades in the ice. But she had never really though about what this had meant for him. “I mean, not only the party’s. Pretty much everything was very overwhelming for me, you know.”, he added. “After you woke up?” He nodded and then looked down on the party thoughtfully._

_He had landed in the ice at the end of the second world war and just woke up a view years ago. A lot had changed in that time. Suddenly Wanda felt childish. She had just changed the country … Steve had missed several decades. “How did you get used to it?”, she asked and looked at Steve questing, who just picked up the last piece of his cake with his fork. She hadn’t even ate half of it yet. He let out a small laugh, put his plate down on the small table next to him, stretched out his legs and crossed his armed comfortably behind his head, “How? Yes, I can send an email. I can use a smart phone. I adapted, but I’m very much still not used to it.” Again she was surprised, “You’re not?” He shook his head and gave her a small smile, before looking back down, “This time … this world is just too different. It’s just too big … too…” “... fast?”, she ended his sentence softly and he nodded looking at her for a moment, “Yes, fast is probably the most fitting word.”_

_Then he quickly looked away again however. “But that’s not everything. All those people down they … I maybe know half of them.” For a moment he looked very lost and Wanda saw that she wasn’t the only one that felt so overwhelmed. It meant a lot to her that he told her all that. Steve shook his head as if to get rid of all those depressing thoughts and then gave her a smile, “But that’s not what I wanted to tell you. What I actually wanted to say was that even though something new frightens you, you shouldn’t hide from it. You’ll find a way to cope and someday … someday you’ll maybe even get used to it.” Unsure she chewed her lip, stilled met his eyes though and nodded. He was probably right. Like always apparently._

_His small smile grew wider and he looked at her confidently, before softly squeezing her shoulder. While Steve then turned to look down to the other guests again, Wanda’s eyes rested on his face for a moment longer. He surprised her everyday all over again and she was unbelievable grateful that he looked out for her like this. “So who do you think is the most drunk?” Quickly she pulled herself out of her thoughts and followed his gaze down to the living room. “The blonde one in the green dress seems pretty tipsy …”, she guessed after a moment but then added, “… or she is just naturally has no inhibitions.” Steve laugh made her smile. They spend the rest of the evening like this and Wanda could still remember that this song had caught her attention at some point._

 

 

The light in her room was still on when she woke up. A glance at her alarm clock next to her told her that it wasn’t even four in the morning yet. There was now music coming out of her headphones anymore, because the play list had been over long ago. Tired she pulled the plugs out of her ears, put the Ipod on her nightstand and switched of the light, before turning around and trying to get another round of sleep.

 

The next two days she spent mostly alone. In the beginning the others still tried to talk to her like Steve had, but after a day they gave up and just gave her space. Most of the time she hid herself anyway. The whole second day for example she spend on one of the park like terraces of the building. They were the only possibility to get some fresh air and out of the facility into the sun. There she sat hidden on the stone floor, leaning against the parapet behind one of those huge flowerpots. Most of the time she had listened to music and watched the tropical birds fly over her head. It was easy to forget you where in the middle of the jungle when you where surrounded by white hospital like walls all day. At some point she had also doodled on a piece of paper for a while. She wasn’t very talented when it came to drawing, Steve was a lot better, but it kept her busy and her mind away from other things.

Only in the evening when dinner was nearly finished she made her way to the canteen. Hoping the others where gone already. She was lucky. There were just a handful of people left and none of them where her friends. So she could eat dinner in peace without their concerned glances. At first she had planned to return to her spot on the terrace after, but then she decided to just go to bed early today. But that plan dissolved it self not long after. When she walked through a hallway close to their wing a very tense Steve came around the corner jogging.

“Wanda, finally. We were looking for you everywhere.” His tone and his tenseness which she could feel as if it was her own made her ears peak up. Something had happened. “What is it?”, she asked, straightened her back and looked at the blond worried. Giving her a sign to follow him, he began jogging down the hallway. “Sharon called. There are rumors about an attack.” Sharon. Wanda grimaced, but then shook her head. This was important, she had to pull herself together. When they reached their section he opened the glass door for her and led her to the living room. Sam and Clint were already waiting. “Scott is still looking for her, but he should be back soon as well.”, Sam greeted them looking at Wanda concerned. Wanda just turned to Steve again though who had a stern look on his face, “We should leave immediately. The earlier the better.”

“But what happened exactly?”, Wanda asked her accent thick. The situation seemed to be very serious. “Rumlows men have a new leader apparently. Sharon and the others have clues that they are planning an attack on the government of Venezuela, because it wants to enforce a new drug law, that they aren’t really happy about.”, Steve explained, “But the country’s leaders don’t want Tony and the others to intervene so the diplomatic negotiations will probably delay it until it’s too late. Just like I predicted.” For a moment he fell quiet and looked at them seriously, “That’s why Sharon asked us to do something. He are wanted anyway so we don’t have to wait for a green light.” His last words sounded bitter, but they all knew they were true. They were outlaws anyway. It couldn’t get much worse, so why not make the most of it.

Also they would have a reason to get out of here, for some days. None would admit it, but they all knew they would slowly go insane in here, if they just sat on their assess all day. For a moment Wanda stayed quiet processing, but then she nodded, “I’m in.” Steve seemed relieved, that she wouldn’t keep hiding away and smiled, “That’s great, Wanda.” Then Scott busted into the room though and when he saw her he called a little out of breath, “There you are.” Wanda looked at him apologizing before turning back to face Steve who already continued, “Okay so now that we’re complete. We need a plan, but first we will meet Sharon tonight so she can give us all the information and blueprints. Sending them digitally could blow her cover.”

Meeting Sharon? A little annoyed Wanda grimaced. “We shouldn’t all go. We’re more noticeable as a group. I’ll stay here.”, Clint noted and Wanda just wanted to say that she would stay back here as well, but Scott was quicker. Steve nodded, “Yeah you’re right. Clint and Scott will stay here. Wanda and Sam … in fifteen minutes at the quinjet.” Wanda just nodded giving in to her doom and then followed Sam out of the room to get her things. Great, she should have just stayed behind that flowerpot.

 

 


	9. Blame & Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter like promised.  
> It is pretty dramatic and quite sad, but they are all isolated together so sometimes it just gets too much.  
> I hope you still like it though, because it'll start to get really interesting really soon. ;)  
> Also I'm still looking for a beta if someone is interested.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and reviews by the way, they are really motivating. :D  
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather

When the three of them reached the quinjet one of T’Challas secretaries was already waiting for them. He looked serious, “King T’Challa wants to know where you’re going.” “London.”, replied Steve and just wanted to climb up the ramp, when the man stopped him. “Do you have disguise?” Steve nodded trying to stay calm but Wanda could feel how hard it was for him, “Yes and we’ll be careful. We’ll meet up far outside of the city while it’s still dark so no one will notice us. Also the quinjet has stealth mode so it won’t be seen either.” For a moment the men hesitated but then let go of Steves arm, “Okay, but remember what you agreed with the king. If you get caught don’t come back here. He already risked a lot bringing you here. Outside of this country’s borders he can’t help you. He won’t risk the savety of his people further.”

Steve nodded again, this time understanding, “Tell your kind we understand and will be very careful.” Satisfied the secretary looked at all of them one last time and then stepped aside with a slight bow. Quickly they got past him and up into the quinjet. Sam and Steve went to the front and Wanda sat down on one of the seats on the side in the back. Putting in her earphones immediately.

 

 

When they landed it was very early in the morning the sun wouldn’t start rising for several hours. They landed on a field next to a small forest on the countryside near London. After they made sure the quinjet was secure they opened some of the floor segments of the hold and climbed down onto the two motorbikes that were stored there. Wanda quickly hopped on behind Sam even though she had seen the way Steve had slid to the front to make room for her. He didn’t let his irritation show, though. Even though she normally had always climbed on behind him. He just pushed the button and they dropped to the floor.

The field was quite muddy and bumpy but they didn’t need long until they reached the road. Wanda wrapped her arms around Sam and hid her face behind his back from the wind, as they rushed through the empty streets. They drove for about half an hour until they reached a park in a suburb of London. They parked their bikes separately a view streets away and then quickly made their way to the meeting point. A bench on the northern side hidden from the sky and the paths by several trees and bushes. While had listened to music the whole trip and didn’t even stop now while they were waiting, so neither of the men tried to talk to her. She just wanted to get this over with as quick as possible.

At the moment she was leaning against one of the trees. Ten minutes to go. Her eyes stopped at Steve who was standing a view feet away to keep an eye on the path. He was tense, but not like normally. He wasn’t grave, he was excited. Wanda could feel it perfectly, because he didn’t try to hide it. She chewed on her cheek but then jumped when she noticed Sam watching her. He had sat down on the bench and stretched out his legs. Quickly she looked down, but it was too late. A moment later she could already see his shoes stepping in to her line of view, before he pulled out one of her headphones. Hesitating she looked up and tried to keep a pretty neutral expression. “You don’t trust Sharon. Not with the emails and not now.”, he whispered so Steve wouldn’t hear. She tried not to look too relieved. Those rumors she could work with. Quickly she nodded.

Thoughtfully Sam glanced over to Steve, “I know she is part of the government or at least the others, … but I don’t think she would do anything that would risk the captains safety. Also … Cap trusts her and I trust him.” Wanda followed his glaze to the blonde, who was leaning against one of the trees now as well. It hurt, but she knew Sam was right. Steve trusted Sharon and if she was honest she trusted the agent too. She knew Sharon wasn’t a bad person. Pretty much the contrary actually, but that just made it harder for Wanda to like Sharon. She was so perfect. Then something was happening apparently because Steve had pushed away from the tree and watched something on the path. When she followed Sam to Steve, Sharon came already closer jogging. She wore sport clothing as if she was on a morning run and had headphones in her ears just like Wanda had. She quickly pulled them out though after she had checked her surroundings and stepped into the shadows where they were waiting.

“Hey.”, she greeted Sam and Wanda a little out of breath and then gave them a one over, “You are okay?” Sam nodded, but by that time Sharon’s eyes had already traveled further and stopped at Steve. As she smiled at him, Wanda could feel how Steve got warmer. He didn’t thought about her presence anymore and so stopped hiding his feelings. Deep Wanda pushed her fingernails into her palms. “Hey, how are you?”, Steve whispered and brushed softly over the arm of the agent, just to take her hand. She intertwined her fingers with his, “I’m fine, but how are you doing?” When Wanda looked over to Sam to not have to watch this any longer. He grinned at her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She tried to act amused as well, but wasn’t sure if it worked. Luckily Sam cleared his throat not long after, “No matter how lovely I think this is right now, we don’t have much time anymore, before we’ve got to leave.”

Sharon quickly nodded, “You’re right. Even though I told them I would go for a run, I shouldn’t risk any questions.”, and pulled a small USB out of her bra, “On this is everything you need.” She put the small USB into Steves hand, “Please be carful.” He smiled at her softly, “Aren’t we always?”, and then bent down a little to capture her lips with his. For a moment Wanda just stared at the couple, while her heart beat so fast in her chest it felt as if it would shatter any moment. Then she was able to tear away though and looked down on her feet. After Sharon quickly said good by and then returned to the track as if nothing had happened. Continuing her morning run. Steve’s eyes stayed on her until she vanished around the next group of trees. Then he put the USB into his jacket pocket and turned back to his friends, “ We should get moving as well, before the people start waking up and go to work.”

 

 

Carefully Wanda straightened her blond bob, so one wouldn’t be able to see the com in her ear beneath the wig. After she put on the sunglasses as the last touch on her costume. She wore a chic suit, that made her look like any other politicians assistant and if they didn’t knew it was her the other wouldn’t have been able to recognize her. “Close your mouth, Sam.”, Steve warned his friend a little annoyed, but Sam just laughed and winked at Wanda amused, “If I didn’t know it’s you …” Wanda smirked and then climbed up walked over to the door of the boiler room they were in at the moment. She had to get used to those high heels if she didn’t want to attract attention.

“I’ll free the way for you and give you a sign when I see something conspicuous.”, she repeated the plan and Clint nodded approvingly. “I’m not sure if this’ll work.”, Steve said hesitating and all eyes turned to him. He was already wearing his suit but he still held his helmet under his arm. Wanda had noticed when they had prepared for the mission how much he missed his shield. The substitute wasn’t even half as robust and he had already warned them that because of its different measures it would probably fly a lot less controlled and precise. “It’s the best solution. I mean look at her she won’t stand out, like one of us and she can distract them best …”, Sam explained and then added with another wink, “… in more ways than one.” The end made Steve cringe and Wanda was happy her sunglasses hid most of her face, so he wouldn’t see how much that hurt her. Did he not trust her with this?

“I know normally it’s Natashas job the spying and seducing, but she’s not here.”, the normally dark haired girl said coldly and the others fell silent when she mentioned Nat, “But I can do that as well.” Steve however still didn’t seemed really convinced, “It’s not that I don’t trust you to do it, it’s just …” “You don’t want to watch our little one turn those grown men’s heads.”, Sam joked, but seemed to have hit a nerve, because Steve fell silent and looked away. Now Wanda was even more hurt … no just sad. Of course Steve still saw her as a child, he always had and he would never stop. “I’m not a child anymore! I know what I’m doing and I don’t need your constant protection.”, she hissed and looked at Steve annoyed, before turning and leafing the basement with the words, “Wait for my sign.”

 

 

There was so much smoke. She had been able to keep most of the people uninjured but the bomb had still detonated and destroyed the biggest part of the east wing of the Venezuelan ministry. What they hadn’t calculated was that the former followers of crossbones wouldn’t give up this easy. Apparently they now wanted revenge for their failed attack and the death of their former leader. More and more mercenaries appeared and the fight didn’t seem to end. Sam was already lying unconscious in front of the building on the street. They had hit one of his wings, something had exploded and he had fallen to the ground like a rock. She hadn’t been able to cushion his fall, because at the same time four soldiers had circled her with rapid fire. Still she felt guilty.

She didn’t have a lot of time to think about it though, because she was still shot at from several directions. Someone threw a grenade into Scotts direction but she could luckily redirect it back to the attacker. Then however she saw how several military vehicles joined the police cars on the street below and a troop of heavy armed soldiers made their way into the rubble a moment later. They had to get Sam away from there or they would probably arrest him again. Even though they were the good guys here, she wasn’t sure if those soldiers knew or if they even cared. To the world they were still criminals. Desperate she threw another energy ball into the direction of one of the HYDRA men, but missed. Sam needed medical attention urgently, but they had no free second and now the military had reached them as well. Her nerves were on the edge. She would have to make herself some time, if they wouldn’t give it to her.

Then she heard it.

Not the shot … no, there were too many to hear the specific one. She heard the scream of pain. Her blood froze in her veins and everything went black for a second. She saw Pietro. His lifeless perforated body. Then her heart began pumping again and blood started rushing in her ears. Silencing everything else. Just like last year when her brother was taken from her the black turned into red now. All she and everyone else could see now was red as she let out an wave of buzzing energy. Together with a scream that sounded more animalistic than human and made everyone else’s eyes widen in panic. Like an shock wave she hurled everyone back against the debris and for a moment everything went quiet, even the sirens outside had been shattered. Exactly like every last piece of glass in the radius of several hundred feet.

Then her sight was clear again, her eyes turning back to brown. Quickly she ran through the rubble until she finally found him. Steve sat hunched between a view of the broken benches and a bloody hand pressed to his side. Looking at her accusing.

 

 

He hadn’t exchanged one word with her on their flight back and when they had finally reached Wakanda he had just followed the doctors that hurried Sam away, leaving her behind in the quinjet. Scott had given her an sympathetic look but had then followed the captain anyway. Only Clint had stayed with her, putting his uninjured arm around her shoulder comforting and then guided her inside. “Don’t blame yourself.”, he had said but Wanda hadn’t even answered, because she knew that her self. But even though she knew she shouldn’t feel guilty, she did and that made her even angrier than her action. She had helped so why did he have to make her feel as if she did something wrong? Of course it hadn’t been the best way, but they wouldn’t have been able to withstand much longer anyway.

When Steve joined them in the living room a view hours later he had washed and wore a new T-shirt, but Wanda could still see the bandage beneath it. He just slid his phone back into his pocket. Clint and Scott who sat across from her on the couch looked up. Steve looked serious as he stepped closer and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Sam will come through.” They sighed relieved, but for Wanda that feeling didn’t stay long, because now Steve turned his whole attention to her looking at her accusing, “What where you thinking?” Her chest tightened at those hard words she wasn’t used to. At least not from him.

“We would have lost.”, she tried to defend herself, while her accent got even thicker than normally, like always when she was upset or insecure. “You put us all in danger. Clint could have been hurt more than just the arm when your wave hit him.” That wasn’t fair. She felt guilty enough for Clints arm and the archer didn’t even blame her. Her anger grew, fed by her unwanted guilt. “But he didn’t. I had everything under control.”, her hands formed into fists. “Did you really? Because you always say you have, but then something like today happens. If you … if this is too much for you, you have to tell us.”, while his tone had still been very judging in the beginning it turned resigned and sympathetic in the end. That didn’t help though. She hated it when he acted like she was fragile. It made her feel as if she wasn’t mentally stable. Like a freak. Apparently that wasn’t everything he had on his mind though. He should never have said those next words however.

“Sharon agrees with me. You should take a break for a while. The past view weeks have been rough. But you’ve got to have yourself under control if you want to join in a mission again at some point.” Sharon? Break? At some point? She had just tried to calm her self, seeing how hard Steve seemed to take it, but now… “This is none of her business! She doesn’t know me or has any idea of what I need or should do!”, Wanda whispered warningly and stood up. This however seemed to provoke Steve again. The sympathy in his eyes vanished and they grew dark as he straightened his back. More Captain America than Steve Rogers. “Of course it’s her business. It would have been her fault as much as ours if something worse had happened.” “Yes and I could prevent exactly that.” “Just a view seconds later and your energy would have also knocked out the special force of the police.” “Just a view seconds later and they would have arrested … or shot us.”

Wanda knew her eyes were glowing red. “Wanda.”, whispered Clint. He had also stood up and now stepped next to her brushed over her arm calming, “We should all calm down. We’re all tired and should get some rest first before ….” “That’s what you call control? We want to show them out there that we are not the bad guys. Those outbursts don’t help with that.”, Steve interrupted Clint and looked at Wanda serious, “You don’t have it under control and tonight you risked the lives of many people including my team. So from now on you’re dismissed until further notice.” Wanda starred at him challenging, “You can’t do that. There are no more Avengers so your not my boss.” “Oh, I can.”, Steve explained and returned her glance determined, “Do you think I’m happy about it? Sharon and I have discussed this very long and agreed that this is the best solution. You need time to get your powers under control properly. This break isn’t forever, when your ready you can take part in missions again, but until then …” He didn’t even had to finish the sentence, it was clear what he was saying. Yet Wanda starred at him as if he was talking alien. Disbelieving.

How had they reached this point? When had her relationship to Steve become like this? If something had gotten out of control then it was this fight, but Wanda wouldn’t give in. To much hurt had built up inside of her the past view months. How could he talk to her like this? Frustration and anger overwhelmed her and with a loud bang all the glass in the kitchen shattered. Everyone, except Wanda of course, jumped, she just turned and left the room leaving a heavy silence.

“Are you sure this was necessary?”, Clint asked Steve sighing annoyed and ran a hand over his face tiredly, “She just wanted to help.” “But she can’t help us when she doesn’t have herself under control. It’s just too dangerous for all of us.”, insisted Steve, but they could see how much he was doubting his own words, now that the anger had vanished. “Is this the Captain or Steve talking?”, the archer asked and eyed Steve serious. Steve looked away, “I just don’t want something like the explosion in Laos to happen again. You didn’t see how shattered she was. We have to protect her from herself.” Clint sighed again, before squeezing Steves shoulder, “I know you just mean well, but you should apologize. We don’t protect her when we make her feel like she is doing everything wrong.” After a moment the blond nodded resigned and decided to visit Wanda tomorrow morning and apologize.

What he didn’t knew though was that when we would knock on her door tomorrow morning he would find her room empty.


	10. 6 Cats & 1 Mouse

End of October 2016

With empty eyes Wanda looked at the TV on the wall. The air in the bar she was currently in was stuffy and she could feel a drop of sweat running down the side of her face.

 

 

_Mid of Juli 2016_

_She had needed hours to calm herself switching between being angry, frustrated, disappointed and unbelievably sad every second. She had cried a lot, but at some point she had just decided it was for the best if she would leave. Bring some distance between Steve and herself and maybe just stay away for ever. He didn’t want her here anyway. She was just so sick of being treated like a kid. She was no kid anymore, she was a grown woman and even though she was still several years younger than them she could handle her self as well as they did. She was as capable as they were and as strong. Probably even stronger. No not probably. She was stronger than them. A lot stronger. Maybe they feared her too. Maybe this was their way of suppressing her. They didn’t want her to outmatch them. They wanted to make her feel small and powerless. But not with Wanda Maximoff._

_Furiously she pushed everything she needed into her backpack, not even giving her room a second glance before walking out the door. It was about three in the morning and she had checked that everyone was sleeping. But as she stepped out into the hallway, she hesitated. Her eyes stopped at Steves door and the anger changed into sadness again. Deciding she wanted to see him at least one more time, probably for the last time ever, she sneaked closer. Carefully she made her energy flow towards the lock and open it soundlessly. As quiet as she could she slid inside._

_Steve was lying on his side diagonally across the bed. He was only wearing pajama pants and it seemed as if he had unconsciously pushed his blanked away, because only covered his feet and already lay half way on the floor. His arms were wrapped around the pillow his head rested on and Wanda suddenly had the urge to lay down beside him and just snuggle into those arms. The arms she had felt so save in once. Her mind wandered back to when she had last seen him like this. To the time she had actually lay there next to him. Last autumn seemed so long ago. Everything had been fine then, she hadn’t even named her feelings for him then. Slowly she walked closer and kneeled down next to the bed. Luckily his eyes stayed closed. He looked to peaceful. Unconsciously she raised one hand, but could stop herself before tracing his jaw and brushing over those short stubbles. Instead her fingers just lingered there right above his skin, begging to touch it, but knowing she couldn’t. Because no matter how much she loved him, she had to remember earlier. How he had shouted at her. How he was treating her… and … and how he was talking about Sharon. He was probably even dreaming about her right now._

_Quickly she pulled her fingers away as the hurt returned. She had wasted enough time following him like a puppy. So like a ghost she left his room and closed the door behind her again. Not hearing him mumble her name in his sleep any more. She then took the quinjet, knocking out the guards and making one of them turn off the alarm before. She hoped taking their plane would give her a head start. Of course T’Challa would probably give them one of his, but it would still delay things. Also the quinjet was untraceable. A big plus when one wanted to run away and go into hiding._

 

 

She didn’t like this heat, she really preferred cold temperatures. Such as the ones in Sokovia. Like so often in the past weeks her mind drifted away. She thought about her childhood and Pietro. At the moment she missed him as much as she had the day after he had died. His absence was so pungent now that she was alone again. Now that she could really need someone to comfort her and to tell her what to do. She knew this had gotten out of hand but couldn’t stop anymore. It was too late anyway she told herself. The TV showed it as well. Her eyes focused on the screen in the corner again. The man in Cairo, telling the story of how she had robbed his gas station. How she had put visions in his head and knocked him out this way.

She had needed the money and a gas station had been the quickest and best way. They were lucky she didn’t chose a bank. That it was wrong, she repressed quickly. After so many weeks and crimes, she had become good at repressing. She forced herself to only concentrate on her freedom. The freedom to do whatever and go wherever she wanted. No one ordering her around or lecturing her on what she did wrong. No one eying her suspiciously because she wasn’t a US citizen. Now they finally had a real reason to fear her. When she returned her glance from the vodka glass in her hands to the screen she saw Steve. He was standing in the middle of the collapsed building not far of the gas station. The police had been faster than she had expected so she had been forced to improvise. That part of the storage hall had been destroyed in the process had been self-defense.

Steve was just pulling a man out of the rubble. One of the police men. Steve was cleaning up behind her ever since the beginning. She knew he was tracking her, exactly like the UN and the other Avengers. But she also knew that he did it, because he tried to save her reputation. the tired and frustrated look on his face showed however that he slowly realized how impossible this task had become. For a moment she felt painfully bad, but she quickly pushed those feelings away. There was one good thing about his post-catastrophe-clean-up-service however. While she had become the most wanted criminal in the world, Steves part of the Avengers slowly started to get the people’s trust back. The government still hunted them, but the people had started to question their leaders decisions regarding Steve and his men. The weren’t feared and seen as war criminals anymore.

When news reporter declared that there where new information’s about the Scarlet Witches location Wandas ears peaked up. She had been seen in Rio. Frustrated she grimaced, she had hoped to be able to finally rest for a couple of weeks. Even though she wasn’t in Rio anymore since more than a week, it was just a matter of time until they found out that she had traveled over Sao Paulo to Cochabamba. With a sigh she slid of the barstool, put a note on the counter and left the stuffy bar. The air on the street wasn’t that much better however and additionally it was unbelievably loud. Trying to breath in as view fumes as possible Wanda quickly made her way down the dusty road.

The incident in Cairo had already been about 2 weeks ago. She had reached Cochabamba five days ago. She had hoped to be able to stay here for a view weeks and get some rest, but apparently she had no other choice than to get her stuff and take off again. That the avengers worked fast she knew by now, but she had just hoped for a little quiet. Furthermore, if Tony and the others knew where she was, Steve did as well. He probably got his information directly from Sharon and despite his restrictions he often was even faster at where she was than the others. But yet he always was a view minutes too late.

She already knew where she would go next. Attempting to trick them with reverse psychology she had chosen to settle in Sokovia next. With a view stops before of course to cover her tracks, but her home was her final destination. She just really needed something familiar. After these months she noticed her self how she had faded away. She was nothing but a shell of her former self, looking over her shoulder every view seconds and always on the run. Telling herself it was better this way.

Shiftily she turned and entered a small alleyway. After a view hundred feet she reached a nondescript rusty metal door and quickly slid inside, after checking her surroundings. The door belonged to a run-down and sketchy apartment house. Several floors up she pushed open the door to her room. It was small dirty and water and electricity just worked occasionally. She was pretty sure the house owner branched off the electricity from someone else. Yet he demanded his tenants to pay for it. She just needed a view seconds to get all her stuff. Throwing the duffle bag over her shoulder, she looked one last time into the broken mirror over the cracked sink, straightening her head scarf and making sure her false nose didn’t unstuck.

By now everyone knew her face and she already had to change her disguise several times. Also she had to make sure face scans wouldn’t pick up on her face whenever she was out on the streets or in video surveillance areas. Then she turned however and left the building. She would take the bus first. The central bus station seemed even louder and dirtier than the rest of the city. There were people waiting everywhere. Some with groceries and another with a life chicken in a cage under his arm. The sound of the motors of the arriving and leaving busses, roared in her ears and she grimaced while studying the schedule to find the right route. She had to go to La Paz and from there she would take a plane. Maybe to India or China like in August. From there on she would try to get to Sokiovia on the land way. Flights were to traceable.

She found the right bus, paid the driver and took a seat as far in the back as possible hoping that she would be left alone this way. But no such luck. Busses were in short supply. They often came to late or where canceled completely. So it was no surprise that this one filled up quickly. In the end she could call herself lucky to even have a seat. Then the bus finally closed his doors and left the station. With a last view glances out the dusty window she exited Cochabamba. Soon she would leave the Bolivian heat. Unobtrusively Wanda tried to scoot a little more away from her neighbor, a big sketchy looking man with a car motor in his lap.

Then she leaned her head back against the seat trying to relax, not knowing that in the exact moment there was a frustrated Steve standing in her abandoned room. Realizing that he was too late once again.

 

After driving for 3 hours the bus stopped suddenly. Wanda, who had fallen asleep because of the heat and her general lack of sleep at the moment, woke up immediately. Still on edge, even when she was sleeping. Her heart rate increased drastically and alerted she looked out of the window. The Bolivian military. This wouldn’t have scared her though if there weren’t those other black cars too.

The other passengers started to get fidgety as well. They obviously didn’t knew why the bus had been stopped, especially because the next stop and street control was supposed to be at least another half an hour away. The man next to her nearly squished her when he bent over her trying to get a glimpse of what was going on outside. Someone called out for the bus driver to explain, but the man didn’t knew either what this was about. He then told all of them to stay in their seats while he would go and ask those soldiers why they had stopped his bus.

Wanda saw how he was approached by several men including a suited one she recognized. She had seen him several times at the avengers facility. Trying to stay calm and not draw any attention to her, she inconspicuously scanned the bus. There was only one exit and if she didn’t want to give herself away immediately she had to use it like everyone else. At the moment the best option was probably to just hope they wouldn’t recognize her.

Then the bus driver came back and started to explain in Spanish what he had learned. Apparently they were looking for a criminal and wanted to search the bus and its passengers. Wanda didn’t understand every word, but the main meaning of this had been obvious to her anyway. Of course this caused even more agitation with the passengers and she could see a man a view rows in front of her look around for another exit too. But just like her he had to realize that there was no escape. If she hadn’t been the actual wanted person in this moment, she would have probably laughed at this man. Whatever he thought he had done, she knew for sure that those people out there weren’t looking for him. Outside of the window she could see several soldiers walk past the bus, probably to stop the following traffic as well.

Then the passengers started to slowly make their way outside and she had no choice but to get up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry I made you wait so long. RL just was really busy those past two weeks, but now I'm back. :)  
> I hope you can forgive me, now that its finally going down. Wanda is going rogue.  
> I have to admit this chapter and the following are some of my favorites. The idea of Wanda and the world finally realizing how powerful she is. I mean she could actually be like the most powerful hero in the marvel cinematic universe at the moment (except maybe Doctor Strange).  
> But also she is broken. Something else I love about her. And in these chapters I just tried to think about what could happen when you have immense power but not the mental strength to need to control it and your self yet.  
> Also it's kind of a wink to the comics, when Wanda kind of goes rogue as well. ;)  
> I'm very interested about what you think about this whole thing so comment and tell me. :D
> 
> Anyway I just hope you liked it.   
> Read you soon.  
> pinfeather


	11. Shockers & Sprays

Slowly she followed the big man who sat next to her outside. Relieved she realized that the soldier that checked the passengers at the door apparently only had a photograph of her and didn’t expect her to look much different. She had to leave her bag inside like everything else, but that didn’t matter. She had started to carry everything important on her body, so she would be able to leave any time if there was an emergency. Being able to keep her bag however would still be best, so she hoped this wouldn’t turn into one of those emergencies. Then it was her turn to climb down the view steps out of the bus.

When she reached the soldier she acted as confused and innocent as possible. She had gotten a spray tan in Egypt about three weeks ago to be less conspicuous, than with her porcelain like skin. Here it had helped her to blend in as well. So now the only thing she had in common with the woman on the photo was maybe her height and, because she hadn’t been able to get used to contact lenses, her eye color. Literally. The picture the man was holding had been taken about a year ago. It had bin her first official Avengers picture. In front of the Avengers Symbol in the facility, with lighting, a real photographer and in her suit. So much had changed since then. It seemed as if these two characteristics really where the only things still connecting her to this girl. Smiling happy and hopeful into the camera.

She got pulled out of her thoughts however when the soldier signalized her to follow the others. He had obviously taken longer then with the men before her but still her costume had worked perfectly. Relieved she joined the other passengers, letting her guard down a little, after she had prepared herself to fight someone when the bus had stopped. This wouldn’t last too long and she would still be able to get to Asia unnoticed. Then however there suddenly was something that made her hairs stand up. Immediately she got guarded again.

Natasha. The redhead had just got out of one of the black cars. One of the agents went to talk to her and pointed at the people that were waiting on the side of the road until they would be able to get back into their cars and busses again. They exchanged a view sentences before she nodded and then headed right into the direction of the waiting. Wanda knew that her disguise was maybe good enough to fool a soldier but not Natasha. She would recognize her in an instant. Carefully she slipped to the back of the group. Now she cursed her choice. Why Bolivia or at least why this route? All around them there was nothing but flat deserted dry land and a little brushwood. She could se a small town about two miles away, but there was no way she would be able to reach it unnoticed. Trying not to groan frustrated Wanda bit her lips. She didn’t want to fight Nat. Not again. It still hurt so much.

Then several things happened at the same time. One of the service dogs of the military began to bark and pulled his owner into the direction of the man that had already acted so suspicious on the bus. He panicked and tried to flee, probably carrying drugs. There was a turmoil and the soldiers sprinted after the fugitive, who had run behind the bus and now up the street. This distraction was exactly what Wanda had needed. So instead of jogging in between the cars to see what was happening like everyone else she turned and sprinted the opposite way. She only had to make it a view meters unnoticed. Then she could hide behind a small elevation and just wait until all of this was over. But of course that didn’t work.

“Wanda!”, she heard Natasha shout and her heart broke a little, but she didn’t stop running. She kept going. Now it was too late to hide anyway. While she ran she let her energy stream into her fingers. Let her energy fill up her whole body. She had really hoped to be able to avoid a fight with Natasha like in Turkey about a month ago. Her feet left the ground and she shoot into the air. She could hear the surprised and scared screams of the other passengers and as she looked over her shoulder she could see how the agents and some of the military hurried back to their cars. Others tried to calm the civilians or aimed their weapons onto her. Skillfully she dodged the bullets, noticing that this time they were real. Last time they had only been for anesthetizing her, but this time it seemed as if they really wanted her. Dead or alive.

Pressing her lips together to a straight line she returned her glance to where she wanted to go. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fly like this for hours, but at least until she reached the town and could find somewhere to hide. “Wanda. Surrender or they will kill you.” Startled Wanda looked around. Vision was flying just a view feet behind her. His eyes sincere. It hurt so much to see her friends like this. To know that they were hunting her, not stopping until they caught her. “They will anyway.”, Wanda replied and then shot a wave of energy without hesitating into his direction. Because even though this still hurt her, she had learned not to let her heart make her take it easy on them.

It seemed though as if Vision had anticipated the attack so it only slowed him down for a view seconds and when he came back he no longer made an afford to talk some sense into her. He raced into her direction and just as she wanted to dodge him he grabbed her. Unsuccessfully she tried to loosen his grab, “Let me go, Vision. Let me go.” “It’s too late for that, Wanda.”, the android explained and the girl could hear the hurt in his voice. She couldn’t think of his feelings at the moment however so she tried to shake him of with another energy wave, while he slowly brought them into a descent. Below the cars started catching up to them. With a last desperate scream she let out a stronger energy outburst and pushed herself away from Visions chest. This time it worked and Vision was hurled away. Because of the outburst however she lost control as well and so she landed on the hard ground roughly, just like the android had.

The pain shooting through her body made her groan. Even though she had been able to roll it off a little bit to prevent her bones from breaking, she was pretty sure she would be bruised very badly tomorrow. For a moment she rested her head on the hard ground and checked her body for lingering pain. But she was lucky. Nothing she couldn’t handle. Then she already heard the car breaks squeal though and quickly pushed herself up. She ignored the sensation of blood dripping down her temple. Instead she let her energy slip into her fingers again. Together with all the other agents Natasha jumped out of one of the cars, raising their guns immediately and aiming them at her. But with only a flick of her wrist they were pulled out of their hands and thrown out of reach.

Natasha raised her hands reassuring, “Wanda, stop.” “I wasn’t the one who started it. You should have just left me alone when I was in Australia.” Natasha grimaced painfully, “You know we can’t do that.” “Because of the accords? Because of a piece of paper? You … you were my best ..”, Wanda called out hurt, but then broke of her sentence when it got too painful. She didn’t want to seem weak. “Wanda, it’s …”, Natasha tried to explain a little softer, but then broke of just like her and took another step into the girls direction, “Please, just surrender, okay? Stop your energy and just come with me. No one has to get hurt.” For a second Wanda hesitated, but then let the energy vanish from her fingertips. Relieved Natasha began to walk over to her.

Then however Wanda took a step back and the redhead stopped in her tracks immediately, as if she didn’t want to scare a small frightened deer. But Wanda was no small frightened deer. Something she had learned in the last view months. She could knock out Natasha, Vision, Tony and a group of agents in the blink of an eye. “Why don’t they realize that I just want to live in peace?”, she called out to the agent, before finally pulling of the headscarf and the fake nose and throwing them next to her into the sand, “If I wanted to subjugate this world, I would already have …. And no one could have stopped me.” Natasha seemed as if she was very aware of that. She knew what Wanda was capable of and it seemed as if she had gotten even better in the past view weeks. That probably was the problem though. It didn’t even matter anymore if Wanda was good or bad. The UN wanted to see her behind bars only because they had finally realized how powerful she was. They were scared to death of this power they couldn’t control but that could destroy them completely in just a view days.

“It’s too late for that.” “You’re repeating yourself.”, Wanda whined frustrated and her accent broke through again. She knew she sounded like an angry child, but she didn’t care. She was tired and just wanted all of this to finally be over. The soldiers were starting to loose patients, apparently they also just wanted to get over with it. Natasha seemed to notice as well and made another step into Wandas direction. This time she didn’t back away but she let her eyes flare red, “I don’t want to hurt you, Nat. Just let me leave.” The soldiers now had new guns. Pointing them at her again and just waiting for a sign from Natasha. Vision was floating over them. Natasha made another step, “You know I can’t do that.”

“Okay.”, Wanda whispered emotionless. Apparently there was only way out of this left now. Immediately she let her energy swarm out. The soldiers began to panic and started shooting but the bullets were stopped by the red ball of energy surrounding her. As they realized this they tried to run, but they didn’t come far. Her energy slid inside their heads and one by one they fell to their knees knocked out by her frightening fantasies. She had only spared Natasha, still keeping the promise of never doing that to her ever again. The redhead seemed to understand as well that talking wouldn’t work anymore now. So she sprinted the last view meters and threw herself onto the girl but at the same moment Wanda threw a ball of energy into her direction.

Natasha had expected this however and shot out some kind of rope from a gadget on her arm. It wrapped itself around Wandas ankles and as Natasha was thrown to the side, Wandas legs were pulled away beneath her. Hard she fell to the floor and the air got pushed out of her lungs. This Natasha used to throw herself onto her again and pinning her to the floor, pulling out the same electro shocker as last time. She wasn’t able to fire it anymore though, because with a view moves Wanda was able to roll them over and get the upper hand again. Natasha looked up at her, “That was good.”, gritting her teeth as Wanda pressed her arm onto her throat. “I learned from the best.”, Wanda replied and for a moment their eyes met showing each other how little they wanted this but also that they didn’t have a choice. Then this moment was over however and a second and a view moves later Natasha was on top again. After all she was the best, Wanda thought.

Then the agents shocker came dangerously close again though and she decided that the fight without powers would have to end now. “I’m sorry.”, she still mumbled, before hurling Natasha of her body. She saw how Natasha crashed against one of the cars and then fell to the floor unconscious. Her heart hurt at that sight but she knew it hat been inevitable. Then she finally turned her back to the road and started jugging. So she would hopefully be able to reach the town before backup arrived. She realized too late that she had forgotten something very important. Vision looked at her sorrowful for a second, before already spraying something in her face.

Everything went black.


	12. Good & Bad Cops

Slowly Wanda opened her eyes, her lids heavy. Bright light greeted her and she groaned eyes squinting. She felt dizzy but it seemed to get better. Already before opening her eyes again and getting used to the light she knew where she was. In hell. Or at least in ‘a’ hell, because the cell she had lived in at HYDRA still hunted her in her dreams as well. But this wasn’t the HYDRA cell, this was the other one that hunted her. The other prison she had hoped she would never return to. Of course the straightjacket that was currently restricting her body had given it away, but there also was this feeling of cold and loneliness that was very familiar.

Finally her eyes had become used to the light and she looked around. It seemed as if it was even the same cell as last time. Just that this time she would be completely alone in this windowless bunker. Pulling herself up into a seating position she hoped they would take off this jacket soon like last time. She’d rather get knocked out then stay like this. Tired she leaned against the wall and then looked through the glass to check the rest of the cells. Wait. Apparently she had been wrong. She wasn’t alone. There was a dark haired body lying on one of the beds but she couldn’t see the face.

“Hel…?”, she started but stopped as she heard her own voice. It was just a quiet croak. Quickly she swallowed and wet her lips, “Hello?” The body only moved slightly. “Hello? You. Who are you? Over there!” Apparently she had been successful this time. He seemed to have woken and after he had sat up he looked over at her with tired eyes. Those eyes turned big now however, just like hers. “Dr Banner, what are you doing …?” “Wanda? I didn’t know …” Both started at the same time, before quickly falling silent again. But then Bruce continued. “I didn’t know it was you. When they carried you in here … I didn’t recognize you. What happened? Where are the others?” Then he quickly retracted however, “Or better you don’t tell me. They can see and hear everything in here.” He took his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt that looked like it had seen better days, “But really … are they safe? Or have they been captured as well?”

Wanda quickly shook her head. “So you have been separated?” The girl looked away, “It’s … a long story.”, then she turned back to the doctor, “But what are you doing here? I thought you had gone underground.” Wanda had only known Bruce for a day, because he had vanished directly after the fight in Sokovia. She had heard a lot of good things about him however. The others were very fond of him and had mentioned him often over the past year. Except Natasha, but Steve had told her why the agent avoided this topic and Wanda could understand. The dark haired man grimaced, “Well I had. At least until I heard of my friends tearing each other apart. I had planned to help but as soon as I left my hideout they captured me…”, his voice turned bitter, “And then they showed me these accords and told me to either sign them and hunt my friends or … well this. Not the best choices.” Depressed Wanda looked down. Yeah none of them really had had fun picking their side. “I heard you’re a real part of the team now … at least I mean … at least before hell broke loose.”, the doctor quickly changed subject, but Wanda couldn’t answer, because in that moment the door to the middle room opened with a hiss.

It was Natasha who stepped in. She looked around and her eyes stopped at Bruce, but only for a second. Then she quickly turned away and concentrated on Wanda. Bruces eyes had something determined in them and Wanda’s look was quite firm as well. The agent took one of the folding chairs of the wall and then placed in front of Wandas cell. As she sat down Wanda could see that the redhead tried to seem emotionless as well but she could also see the sympathy. That the girl ignored however. She didn’t want anyone’s sympathy especially not from the one that was responsible for her being in here. Again. “Why are you alone, Wanda?” “I’m not haven’t you seen Dr Banner over there?”, Wanda replied harsh but Natasha didn’t even blink, “You know what I mean. Why were you traveling alone? Why did you separate from the others?”

Now it was Wandas turn to not even blink instead she just looked over Natashas shoulder into the air. “Okay, doesn’t matter.”, Natasha sighed, before continuing, “You will however have to tell me where the others are hiding.” Her voice was insistent yet Wanda stayed silent. “You don’t understand, Wanda. I am the good cop here. I had to beg for this. To talk to you first … before they do.”, the woman explained urgently, “If you don’t tell me where Steve and the others are now, they will … make you … tell them.” Wanda glanced back at Natasha and she could see the redhead was serious. But what had she expected. She was one of the fled, of course the would try to get her to give up the others location. “Let them try.”, the girl then whispered though and looked Natasha dead in the eyes.

For a second pain crossed the agents face and it seemed as if she wanted to speak again, but then she just got up and returned Wandas intense stare with one of her own, “But don’t tell me I didn’t try. What follows is completely unnecessary. If you’d just tell me where they are!” But Wanda stayed stubborn. Never would she sell out Steve! “But I won’t! … Because I don’t betray my friends.” Natasha maintained their stare for a little longer and something in her eyes seemed nearly pleading for a second. Then this moment was over however and the agent straightened her back. “Well then I’m sorry. It didn’t have to be this way …” Her voice was cold and she was back to her closed off self. Wanda pressed her lips together and looked away, as Natasha turned to leave. Not without her eyes stopping at Bruce though who’s forehead was wrinkled worried. Then she was gone.

They stayed silent for quite some time after, but in the end Bruce spoke up. “You were on you own? But the others are okay, right?” For a second Wanda hesitated but then nodded, “Yes they are!” Avoiding his first question. He seemed to notice however that she didn’t want to talk about it and changed the subject. “What will you do now, Wanda? They won’t stop until they have their information.” The worry in his voice was unmistakable, but Wanda just leaned back against the wall and replied hollowly, “The only thing I can do. Keep my mouth shut and let them get on with it. Wouldn’t be the first time …” She could feel her self already drifting off.

Back into that hole in the dark part of her head where pain didn’t hurt as bad and where she wasn’t sitting in a cell anymore but on a meadow somewhere in the mountains of Sokovia. At first Bruce was confused, but then he understood and if possible his worry lines got even deeper. He remembered her being an HYDRA experiment and they probably hadn’t been that nice to her brother and her either. But Wanda didn’t even noticed this anymore.

As well as she didn’t notice the soldier that came half an hour later and started asking her questions. Only when they started sucking out the air from her cell she noticed. After however she slid back into that hole, from where she wouldn’t return for quite some time. Not even Bruces attempts of bringing her back to consciousness by talking to her worked. Because if you went to that place once it was hard to leave again. After all she had done she probably deserved this.

And even if there was no Wanda anymore … at least her friends were safe.

At least Steve was safe.

 

 

_**Flashback** _

_She had been able to stay under the radar for a month and she had actually began to enjoy her freedom. It really hadn’t been very bad. She had stayed in small cities at the sea and with all those foreign backpackers everyone had thought she was one of them and didn’t asked questions. She had even found work on a farm and just pretended to be a girl on her gap year. Then however everything had changed and she had realized that this wasn’t the norm when you were on the run. The norm was never getting sleep or any kind of rest. Always looking over your shoulder and doing things that didn’t fit to your code of conduct. Bad things._

_It had started with one of the other backpackers posting a group picture on the internet. Of course Wanda had left the farm immediately but that didn’t matter. Now they knew she was in Australia and it was just a matter of days until they would trace her location. So the peaceful vacation at the beach had ended and reality had hit her hard. She was now being chassed by two groups of the most skilled people on earth. And there was no way she was able to get away from them and stay on the legal side of things. Especially with her lack of money now that she had lost that job. At first she had mostly stolen from individuals. Money and cars._ _Driving for hours, leaving the car. Getting another one. Leaving it again. She also took the train or the buss but that required money._

_After two weeks of getting chased through Australia, she had stopped keeping count on what she had done. She had stopped apologizing to all those people before knocking them out with her fantasies. There was no time and also she didn’t have the energy. Everything blurred and the only thing she could think about was where she would go next. The problem was however big this continent was. It was just like one big island, separated from everything else by hundreds of miles of ocean. So when September came, she realized that she had to leave and leaving quickly would require a plane._

_Her first though had actually been to just get a private pilot, but then she had chosen to stay low and just try it the normal way first. Smuggling herself onto one of the big planes leaving Sydney. It had worked perfectly. She had made the employees belief she was a VIP and boarded last not entering like everyone else from the boarding area but coming from a small side hallway. She hadn’t realized though that she indeed had been recognized by a security guard checking exactly those hallway cameras in that moment. Until it had been confirmed if was her however the plane had already been in the air._

_Tonys part of the Avengers had been contacted immediately but they had ordered the airport not to contact the plane so nothing suspicious would trigger Wanda to think her plan had failed. Instead the UN set up a waiting committee in Mumbai Evacuating the airport and setting up a huge military trap. About a hundred soldiers, agents and of course Natasha, Tony and Vision. So when Wanda’s plane had landed in Mumbai she truly had been surprised when she was greeted by guns. But the surprise had only lasted for a second, then everything had turned red._

_It had been similar to their fight in Germany, because it too had been at an airport, but it had also been very different, because this time it weren’t two teams. It was just everyone and her. Also she hadn’t held back anymore, like she had last time. If she had, she would have lost. But she didn’t lose. No. That day Wanda Maximoff realized just how much power she had. That day Wanda showed the world just how much power she had. Crushing an army by flicking her wrist and defeating some of the most powerful people on earth by spinning threads of red energy. To be fair. It was more than flicking her wrist, but this was what the civilians would tell the interviewer when they talked about that day on TV. Fear in their eyes._

_She had believed in several moment that the energy would split her in half or burn her alive, but in the end when she had taken off leaving the airport beneath and behind her she had realized that she was this energy. It wasn’t just a part from her. It was her. After that she had needed several days to regain her strength. She had to do that however while fleeing through Asia. Covering her tracks behind her and hoping whenever she reached another destination that this time they wouldn’t find her so fast again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> So this was the last chapter. I hope you liked it. It is a bit sad, but well ... the world is sad so ...
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding! Of course this isn't the end. I'm a sucker for happy-endings so you can look forward to that. ;)  
> Yet I hope you liked the chapter, even though it's so dark.  
> Also I have some very great News. I have a Beta now!  
> @Howvery already corrected this chapter and I am unbelievably grateful. :D  
> And I'm sure you guys are as well, because now you don't have to go through reading all my mistakes anymore. ^^  
> So thank you @Howvery for doing this!
> 
> Well, read you guys soon  
> pinfeather


	13. Dead Eyes & White Knights

A lot of time had passed. Wanda remembered Bruce saying something about 8 days, but she couldn’t remember how long ago that had been. Maybe only a day, maybe four. Vision and Natasha had come to visit a few times in the beginning. Vision had tried to convince her by explaining it would be only logical to give up Steves location and save herself and Natasha had asked her frustrated if she was suicidal. But Wanda hadn’t even reacted. She had just sat in her cell, stared at the wall across from her and ignored them.

She couldn’t be mad at Vision though. At least not more than she already was. He was just learning what it meant to have someone you cared for. She nearly felt sorry for him, because apparently he had picked exactly her to be that person, he opened up to her first. His eyes had shown that he really did worry about her, so she had always turned away quickly. That he would get hurt, the first time he actually built an emotional connection to someone, was cruel.

But life was cruel, Wanda thought bitterly and pulled he legs closer to her chest. Luckily they had taken off the straightjacket while she had been unconscious like last time. Only that this time she hadn’t been unconscious from some kind of gas but from a lack of oxygen.

That Tony hadn’t visited them once didn’t surprise her. He was a coward that hid behind his money and his suit. She remembered how much she had loathed him two years ago. How she had imagined killing him. At the moment she really wished her feelings had never changed. Then she could exchange this cold hollow feeling, she always got when she thought about her old friends, with hot anger. It was just so much easier if you could hate someone with all your heart, but she couldn’t.

“Wanda, look at me.” Only very slowly her head turned to look at Bruce, who was sitting on his bed inspecting her worried. The past days he had to watch them trying to get information out of her without being able to do anything. He had turned into his green self several times, but Wanda wasn’t sure how many exactly because she had been unconscious or entrenched in that place in her head most of the time. But the cell walls hadn’t even dented.

They probably made him watch, hoping he would also try to get her to talk, so he didn’t have to watch her suffer anymore. And it had nearly worked. Several times Bruce had been very close to shouting at her she should just tell them, but he had soon realized that she would not under any circumstances ever tell them anything. So he had decided to use his energy beneficial. For bringing her back from that dark place in her mind she always slid away to, after they left her unconscious body to recover.

Of course Wanda had comprehended his therapeutic talk quickly, but she was to tired to get annoyed or even roll her eyes. But meanwhile her exhausted mind nearly yearned for his calm voice, that always anew tried to pull her out of this dark place. Even though he wasn’t always successful. Today he was. He had already been trying for more than half an hour however. So now that he finally got a sign of life from her, he took a deep facilitated breath, before concentrating on the girl again.

The spray tan had been washed away by the water drowning her and now her skin seemed even sicklier than normal. Her hair fell dull and in strands in her bloodshot lifeless eyes. Bruce took the fact that they were now looking at him as a positive sign though. “Hey, Wanda. Today is Tuesday.”, he said trying to give her something that had nothing to do with the prison they both were currently in, “Did I ever tell you I was born in Dayton? There is a really nice park I would always go to …”

For more than two weeks now he was bombarding her with facts like this. At first mostly just to keep talking and eventually bring her back from wherever she went. When she had felt better he then had sometimes told her about his past year and where he had been. In the beginning she had sometimes returned nearly completely and he had asked her about her past few months in return. Since about a week and a half however she hadn’t spoken anymore. So now his words had turned into something like an anchor she could at least hold onto to not loose herself completely. So it was understandable he was relieved even though she had only turned her head.

To make sure he didn’t lose her again he continued talking with his calm voice, not daring to stop and not sure how long he had until the next ‘procedure’. Normally they waited for at least three hours however, because they obviously didn’t want to lose their only witness.

When he had last slept was something else Bruce wasn’t really sure of. Now and then he would nod off from fatigue, but some actual rest probably had been at least a week ago. He was always either talking to Wanda, because even if she seemed unconscious you never knew, or … or her screams kept him awake. Even if he’d get some quiet he wasn’t sure if he could really sleep. The memory of the screams and the images that belonged to them would probably still hunt him and make it impossible to get any rest.

He was just telling Wanda about his time in Thailand for at least the third time, when suddenly the alarm went off. Immediately he stood up and stepped towards the glass wall of his cell to get a better look at the door. This could only mean one thing. He looked over to Wanda. Her stare was unfocused, but he could see in her eyes that she was hearing the sirens as well and he was sure that somewhere deep down she was thinking the same as him.

After the beginning of the alarm it didn’t take long for the noise to reach their floor. Even though this room was pretty much soundproof they could still hear the gunshots. Bruce frustrated realized that Wanda still hadn’t moved however. She had to be conscious and able to defend herself when this door would be opened. The door got blasted open. Steve entered the room.

“Wanda!”, he called and made a few steps into her direction before stopping in his tracks and turning to the other occupied cell, “Bruce?” The look of the captain quickly changed from surprise to delight to worry. “A long story.”, Bruce quickly replied and Steve nodded, both knew there was no time for any friendly formalities. Quickly he stuck a small device onto the control panel next to the door and a second later the glass walls of the cells opened.

He stuffed the device back into one of his pockets and then turned around to his friends again, “Okay, we have to hurry We only have a small window or we will be stuck underwater in this can.” Then he furrowed his eyebrows confused. While Bruce had already left his cell, Wanda was still just sitting on her bed looking at him with an blank face. Immediately his confusion changed into dismay. With just a few steps he was by her side. “What did they do to her?”, he asked horrified, his chest tightening painfully as he saw those dead eyes.

“They wanted to know where you were hiding!”, Bruce explained bitterly while being lookout at the door, “She didn’t tell them a word.” “Oh no, Wanda!”, mumbled Steve and carefully pushed her hair out of her face. When he felt how she was shaking softly under his touch he sighed frustrated and leaned his forehead gingerly against hers, “This is all my fault! I am so unbelievably sorry! I’ll never talk to you like that ever again, I promise.”

Bruce cleared his throat, which brought Steve back to reality. Quickly he let go of her face, but stayed in the crouched position in front of her. At first he thought she was still not showing any reaction, but then he saw the small tear that ran down her cheek silently. Determined he destroyed the collar she wore with his hands just like last time and then slid his arms under her body to pick her up protectively.

He would try to get her out of this state later, now he first had to make sure she would leave this place without further injuries. “We have to be careful. I thought we could make use of Wandas powers, but …” He didn’t even have to finish his sentence. Both knew the girl wouldn’t be able to help them much at the moment. Bruce would have liked to offer his help, but for well-known reasons that probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

 

Wanda felt how Steve picked her up, but while on one hand she was just unbelievably relieved and happy to see him, she really just wanted to shout at him to set her down on the other. She didn’t need any help, at least that’s what she still tried to tell herself. But at the moment she wasn’t in the condition to do anything … except letting her head fall against Steves chest. It felt like finally returning home after a long day in the snow. Slowly she began to feel her limbs again, taking a deep shaky breath.

“Wanda? Wanda, can you hear me?”, she heard Steve whisper. He had probably noticed the change. Her eyes flickered up to his, that watched her concerned. They changed to relieved however when she reacted. “We will get you out of here, I promise.” Her heart clenched and a wave of gratitude spread in her chest. She was sure Steve had felt it, because a moment later he already send her a wave of faith without breaking eye contact. Then he looked away however, to give Bruce a sign.

 

 

Exhausted Wanda buried her face in Steves chest. She felt him running, heard their shoes hitting the ground, heard shots, heard people shouting and more shoes and more shots. She heard how they meet Clint halfway, but didn’t really pay attention to what he said, because for the first time in months she felt safe. Even though there was just a fight happening on around.

That she actually didn’t need anyone to help her, she decided to forget for a second, because even she knew that at the moment she would have been helpless without them, no matter how much she wanted to prove the opposite. She needed her friends that gave her a home, just like Pietro had given her after their parents had died. She needed Steve. Then she couldn’t ignore the shots any longer however.

Steve had stopped and seemed very tense. She opened her eyes and tried to look around. Which wasn’t very easy considering her position in Steves arms and her painfully stiff neck. Yet she recognized the hallway from last time. The landing area was just around this corner. It seemed as if the enemy was behind exactly that corner though. She could hear someone fighting behind them in the hallway. Natasha.

Clint on the other hand was standing in front of them pressed against the wall, trying to get rid of the soldiers that were in their way without getting shot himself. “We’re running out of time, soon they will be able to overwrite our commands and sink this thing.”, Steve warned strained and both men exchanged glances. They had to hurry and they wouldn’t get any further if they kept to their plan of not actually hurting anyone. For a moment Clint hesitated, but then he nodded and pulled out one of his red arrows.

He signaled to Steve and Bruce who was apparently standing behind them to step away a little. They did and as soon as he shot the arrow he dove to them. The explosion was deafening and Wanda grimaced. She had reckoned there would be smoke but apparently it had been a different kind of explosion. “Scott!”, Steve shouted, before immediately following Clint through the now free hallway and out onto the landing area. Scott must have been the one fighting with Natasha.

Apparently the arrow had send out some kind of intense shock wave, because all the soldiers lay unconscious on the sides. Then they were finally outside and Wanda looked up into the clear night sky above them. The quinjet was only a few meters away and just opened it’s ramp. It was probably Sam sitting in the cockpit. “I can’t let you go.”

Wanda would have likely groaned frustrated if she had been able to. Vision. She was done with having to hurt him. He was floating just above their only way to leave this hell and looked at them with his typical sincere but at the same time sorrowful look. Wanda could hear hasty steps behind them as Scott joined them. Just like them he stopped in his tracks though when he saw Vision. “Please, Vision.”, Steve called and if possible pulled Wandas exhausted body even closer to his chest, “ Let us bring her out of here.” “I cannot let you do that.”, the android explained, even though the regret in his voice was unmistakable.

Suddenly the floor beneath their feet began shaking and Steve mumbled, “It’s sinking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was the next chapter.  
> With both suffering and a reunion ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks to Howvery for beta reading! :)
> 
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather


	14. Hospital Beds & A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know it's been a while, but I've been unbelievably busy. Also I'm not sure if I'll be able to update regularly even now, but I'll try my best.  
> To make it up to you though, I've got an especially long chapter for you today. ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it and can forgive me.  
> Also a big thanks to my beta Howvery :)
> 
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather

Now Clint was the one losing his patience and turning to Vision. “Then I hope you realize we didn’t have a choice.”, he called before shooting one of his arrows at vision. But even though the arrow hit Vision it was more like it went through the android. Clint grimaced frustrated and exchanged a glance with Steve. Vision was too powerful, they had to come up with a plan quickly. Then however the prison quaked again and stopped sinking.

The sudden relief of not having to drown in the ocean quickly evaporated though when they heard the steps and calls. Wanda looked up when she noticed Steve looking down on her. For a moment their eyes met and he seemed conflicted. But then he gave Bruce a sign and when the Doctor moved next to him he carefully placed the girl in Bruce’s arms. Even though he really didn’t want to let her out of his sight he would need both his arms for what was about to come.

The loss of Steves warmth made Wanda shake, which alarmed Bruce. “Don’t worry, Wanda.”, he whispered immediately with his calming voice. In that moment this voice didn’t really worked however because when they turned around, she saw the soldiers. They were led by Natasha and all thirty of them were pointing their guns at the fugitives. Steve whose hands were now free raised them above his head as if to surrender, “Natasha please.”

Wanda could feel that even Natasha slowly reached her limit. And just the fact that Wanda was able to feel it proved how worn-out the agent was. She didn’t even keep her guard up anymore. She didn’t let it show in her body language though. Her back was straight and she had a blank expression on her face, “I can’t Steve. Just surrender so this doesn’t have to end in a bloodbath.” Wanda could see how much seeing his former partner like this hurt the Captain.

Then Steve looked back at her for a moment and something in his eyes seemed final, before he turned back to the soldiers and sighed. “I know I am the one you really want …”, he surrendered and took a step forward, “… so arrest me, but let the others go.” Immediately Wandas heart began racing. No, she thought, not Steve. But her body was still too weak to do anything than staring at the back of the man she loved with wide scared eyes.

Then one of the soldiers, he seemed to be a superior, raised his voice however, “Not possible. Our orders changed. No more negotiations.” Steve stiffened as they could hear the soldiers releasing the safety catches of their guns. “Then…”, Steve said hesitating as they all knew what would follow, “… it seems there is no other way.” In a flash he reached back for his shield, while the others got their guards up as well. But they fired before he could even raise the shield to his chest.

 

None of them were hurt however because there was a buzzing red wall shielding them from the bullets. Wanda had seen the attack coming quicker than the others and reacted immediately. Her scream was loud and full of pain, just like in Sokovia and a view months earlier in Venezuela. But this time it wasn’t just the emotional pain that made her scream. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart not in the condition to handle such a big amount of energy yet. Still she kept the wall up. Having felt equal pain ever so often over the past week. The weapons of the soldiers were ripped out of their hands by an energy wave that threw them several meters back.

“Wanda?!”, she heard Steve call, but their eyes only met for a second before he quickly turned to the others. “To the jet! Now!” Immediately they all turned and started running. Then Vision stopped them. Landing in their path. “Stop!” “I’m sorry, Vis.”, was all Wanda whispered however before throwing the last bit of her energy onto the android. This time without hesitation. She hit Vision in the chest and threw him several meters back over the edge of the craft. “Run he will recover fast.”, Steve shouted and sprinted up the ramp into the quinjet. Followed by Clint, Scott and Bruce with a now again nearly unconscious Wanda in his arms.

Sam closed the ramp the second the last of them was inside and pulled the plane in the sky immediately. Bringing them away from that prison as fast as he could. Now they only had to hope the others would lose their track. Steve exchanged a view words with Sam, before coming back quickly and held out his arms for Wanda. “Give her to me.”, he mumbled his voice deep with concern and Bruce immediately placed the girl back in Steves arms.

Carefully, with deep worry lines between his eyebrows Steve inspected Wandas white in cold sweat covered face. Her cheeks were hollow and she had apparently lost a lot of weight. Her eyes had been closed, but now they flickered open, when she heard his voice. “I am so sorry!”, he whispered. If she could she would have told him that he had already apologized several times, but she couldn’t. Her mouth was dry and she wasn’t able to open her lips. Steve seemed as if he had noticed her efforts anyway and quickly shook his head, “It’s okay. Don’t. Just try to rest!” With those words he softly lay her down on the mobile medical bed, Clint had just prepared and pulled a warming blanket over her shivering skinny body.

Wanda didn’t want him to put her down but she could do nothing against it. She had used every last drop of energy in her body to get them out of there. She felt how he pushed a strand of her matted hair out of her face and looked up. The wrinkles on his forehead had grown, if possible, even deeper. “What did they do to her?”, Sam asked as he stepped next to the blonde. Apparently he had put on autopilot. “She was the only one that knew our location.”, Steve explained his eyes dark and Sam cursed, “Those pigs.“ Before her eyes finally fell shut she last saw Steve pressing his lips together and clenching his hands into fists. Then her exhaustion overtook her and for the first time in weeks she fell asleep peacefully. Luckily it was a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

Even though she was still too tired to open her eyes, her mind slowly regained consciousness. She remembered the days she had spend tortured in prison, but also the others. They had saved her. Steve had finally got her out of there. Quickly she realized that she was no longer lying on the emergency bed in the quinjet. This underlay was a lot softer than the plank bed. It was an actual bed. She tried to open her eyes but was yet too tired to. Hesitating she tried to move her fingers. They were stiff but she managed. Carefully she let her energy flow through her body into her fingertips. Relieved when it worked. For a moment she had feared she had lost her energy forever, remembering how exhausted she had felt.

“Wanda?”, his voice was only a whisper, but a moment later she already felt his big hand wrapping around hers. Now her energy had detected him as well. Softly she let it rise to his face. It was almost as if she could feel the stubble beneath her own fingertips, but that was just her imagination of course. Sadly this wasn’t actually possible with her energy. The things she could actually percept though were his warmth and relief. “How are you? Can you talk? Here is water if you need some.” His thumb was softly caressing the back of her hand.

Her heart clenched and slowly she managed to turn their hands, so that soon hers lay on his. Not yet able to move it around much she just traced his hand lines with her fingers. If felt so good feeling his skin on hers. Suddenly all her repressed feelings came back and her heart hurt as she remembered how much she had missed him the past few months. Not being close to him had been hell. Now he was next to her however and it felt like she could finally breathe again. She was safe. But then she wanted more. She wanted to see him. Again she tried to open her eyes, but again it didn’t work.

Steve seemed to notice her efforts however and enlaced his fingers with hers before whispering, “Don’t overexert yourself. We have time. Just rest a little more.” But she had slept long enough. She wanted to see him. So she took a deep shaky breath through her nose and concentrated on the energy in her core. It had to be possible to … The bright daylight that came through the huge window to her left, blinded her when she finally opened her eyes and quickly she blinked.

“Hey … hey.”, she heard Steve whisper calmingly and when she got used to the light she finally turned her head to the right. This made her neck hurt but in that moment she just didn’t care. Steve was sitting in an armchair next to her hospital bed. He had slid to the edge of the chair however and was bending closer to her. Gingerly he raised his other yet free hand and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She felt the breathing tube at her nose, but didn’t pay much attention to it. Instead she concentrated fully on the man in front of her.

Beneath his blue eyes where deep dark circles and she wondered how long he had already been sitting here. She couldn’t think about much else anyway when those warm eyes were looking at her like that. How long had it been since they were this close to each other. Of course it had been before she had fled, but even before then they had always been in a fight, on a mission or she had just avoided his gaze. But now she didn’t want to avoid his eyes any longer. She was just too gratefully she was still alive. His thumb softly brushed over her cheek, “How are you?”

She tried to answer, but even when she finally managed to open her lips there was no sound coming out. Steve understood though, took the glass of water from the night stand and carefully raised up her head before holding it to her lips. Eager she drank. “Not so fast.”, the captain exhorted, but she knew he was just relieved that she had finally woken up. When she wasn’t able to drink any more, she put the glass away and softly put her head back down on the pillow.

For a moment she closed her eyes, feeling how the effort made her tired again. But she didn’t want to fall asleep again so despite her body’s protests she opened her eyes once again. Again Steve was inspected her worried and this steep wrinkle deepened between his eyebrows. Carefully she moved her hand off his and raised it up to his face, brushing over the wrinkle thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow and tried to smile less forced. “I am okay.”, she whispered, her voice yet very rasp, “Stop worrying so much.” A sad look crossed Steves face, “I can’t. After all this was all my fault. If I hadn’t been that hard on you…” “It was still my choice to leave.”, she interrupted him coughing a little.

Alarmed Steve stood up, “You’re okay? You need more water? Should I call a doctor.” Quickly she shook her head, “No, Steve. I’m fine honestly. I just need some more … time.” The exhaustion made her lids heavy. Unsure Steve looked down at her, “You sure?” She nodded and he sat back down in the armchair. Still watching her very attentively though.

Rubbing his neck thoughtfully he surveyed Wandas pale face. Her dark hair always made it look even whiter than it already was. Nearly porcelain like. But he knew she wasn’t made out of porcelain. She was strong. She had become a warrior … yet they had been able to bring her into this state. They hadn’t been able to break her however. Steve was sure though it would have not taken much more time. Bruce had told him and the others more about their captivity in the past few days. Again he could feel anger rise in his chest, remembering what kind of torture methods she had to endure. Then he saw how her lids closed and tried to calm himself a little.

“Yes, you should probably get some more sleep.”, he mumbled. Wanda actually wanted to protest but even for that she was too tired. Maybe he was right. With a last sigh she gave up and finally let her eyes shut. Steves face relaxed as he saw her breathing turned more evenly. She really needed some more sleep. Just like him actually. After a moment he stood up as quiet as he could and turned, to get a shower and some sleep himself. A small whisper made him stop in his tracks however.

“Don’t go.” It had been so faint he nearly hadn’t understood, but then he also saw her small hand reach for him. Eyes still closed. So he just dropped back into the chair, grasping her hand with his and squeezing it softly. “It’s okay, I’m right here.” She seemed satisfied and soon her breath slowed down again. “Good Night, Wanda.”, Steve whispered then, but it was more to himself then her. After he closed his eyes as well, trying to get comfortable in the armchair but never letting her hand go.

 

 

The next time she woke up Steve was gone, but instead Clint sat next to her. He explained he had taken over from the captain so he could get some rest after he had apparently spend nearly the entire past three days she had been unconscious next to her. A familiar warmth spread in her chest at hearing that, but she tried not to show it and instead concentrated on Clint again. He seemed to blame himself as well, even though he really hadn’t done anything wrong. Something she told him immediately, yet he didn’t seem totally convinced.

Luckily his worry lines disappeared at least a little when a nurse explained that Wandas results had stabilized. Even though they would still keep her for a dew more days, this was good news. Also Wanda didn’t really mind. The past few months had been very stressful. Not only her body had suffered but her mind as well. She could finally relax a little and didn’t have to look over her shoulder every five seconds. Soon Sam and Scott came to take over from Clint. They brought a tray full of her favorite Wakandan food from the canteen.

Bruce visited her as well later that day together with Steve. She was relieved to see the professor had recovered from his imprisonment as well. There were no more shadows beneath his eyes, he had showered and wore fresh clothes. He checked her vitals to make sure the doctors hadn’t overlooked anything and Wanda was pretty sure Steve had urged him to, because he mumbled several times, “This really isn’t my area.” In the end he came to the conclusion the doctors had made a great job and the three of them turned their attention to other topics. Sadly a nurse made them leave at some point because it had become late and Wanda was supposed to sleep.

The next days were very similar as the others tried to take turns visiting her so she was never alone. Maybe they were scared she would leave again … or maybe they were just happy to have her with them again. To get her through the time they weren’t allowed to visit her, Steve presented her with a new Ipod. Her old one had probably been confiscated by the UN or was still lying in her bag in that bus. “Hopefully this is the last one.”, Steve joked, “Or you’ll make me broke.”

 

 

When she woke up the next morning she was alone. For a moment she thought about turning on the TV. But it was very likely she would see something about herself so she changed her mind. Instead she put in her new headphones. She wouldn’t be alone for long however. Not even an hour later someone was knocking on the door. But she didn’t hear it so she looked up surprised when Steve stepped into the room a moment later.

“Hey.”, she greeted him with a smile while pulling out her headphones. He returned the smile, “Good morning.”, while placing the tray with a plate full of pancakes in front of her, “You sleep alright?” She nodded before already starting to wolf down those pancakes, “So good … thank you!” “No problem.”, the blond replied before joking a little awkwardly, “But don’t you get used to this service.” She smirked and he returned to his seat on the chair next to her bed.

For a while they stayed silent while she was eating, but then Steve spoke up. “I didn’t want to bother you when you were so sick but now you’re feeling better …”, he said a little unsure before hesitating. She looked at him questioning, “What is it?” “Did you hear … did they talk about Sharon by any chance?”, he finally asked rubbing his neck. Wanda hid her disappointment and instead asked with a neutral expression, “No, why? What happened to her?” “No, nothing happened. She is fine. It’s just … she thinks they found out about her helping us. They keep her out of a lot of important stuff.”

Thoughtfully Wanda chewed on a piece of pancake. Even though there still was this jealousy in her gut she also felt kind of bad for the agent. She had helped them, risking her job. Then she shook her head, “No I really haven’t heard anything.” She didn’t mention that even if they had actually talked about Sharon in front of her she probably wouldn’t remember. Most of her time in prison was a blur with a lot of blackouts. Steve nodded, looking past her out of the window, “Okay … and Natasha and Vision? Tony?” Again Wanda shook her head, before adding bitterly, “Tony didn’t visit us once anyway.” Surprised Steve looked back at her, “He didn’t? But Bruce said he visited a couple of times.”

Wanda turned away, “Then he came before I was captured or whenever I was … gone.” She felt how Steve brushed over her arm comforting and looked back at him. His eyes were sad but he didn’t say anything. What should he have said anyway. It had happened. The past was nothing they could change. Wanda looked down on her hands, “I mean Natasha only visited me to make me tell on you … but at least … she cared.” She hadn’t really talked about this with anyone yet. They all had just tried to get her mind far away from the past weeks so she could recover. But now she kind of had the need to talk about it. To get this hurt out of her system.

“Well I guess … care isn’t really the right word, because she still just watched. Just as Vision … he didn’t do anything …” In the end her voice broke and now she was just looking out the window away from Steve. “ … He’s an android I know, but … the past year I really thought he had changed …” “He did.”, Steve interrupted her, but she only looked at him dubiously with her dark deep eyes. Tiredly the blond brushed a hand over his face, “Vision really had changed. We all saw how he opened up to you the past year. This … this is just a very difficult situation. He is programmed this way.” Why did Steve just always have to be this damn kind-hearted?

She chewed on her cheek and turned away again. “But what about Tony then? What is his excuse? Only because there was a difference of opinion he declared war on us? His friends! I should have never started to trust him …”, her voice grew more bitter with every word, “He hasn’t changed at all! He is still the one that built all those weapons … those grenades.” She broke off thinking about her parents quickly brushing of a singe tear that had escaped her left eye. “Wanda!”, Steve whispered, but she just snapped around to him and hissed, “What? It’s true!” Her accent thick. Then she fell quiet however when she saw Steves face. For some reason he looked like he would want to be anywhere but here. He avoided her eyes. Something very uncharacteristically for him, just as if he didn’t know how to formulate what he was about to say.

“It’s …”, he mumbled, “Tony … also has his reasons …” Even without her powers Wanda would have been able to tell that Steve was keeping something from her. “And what reasons would make him hunt his friends?”, she asked dryly, her eyes watching him alertly. Steve squirmed in his seat before jumping up and pacing around the room. “There … is something Bucky and I may have not told you about Siberia …”, guiltily he ran a hand through his hair. Immediately Wanda sat up her eyes enquiring, “What do you mean?” “Zemo showed a video …”, hesitated Steve, but then took a deep breath and seemed to surrender, “… A video about Bucky. You remember about him being controlled by HYDRA for years. He …” While he had dodged her glance until now, he now directly looked at her sorrowfully, “On one of his missions he killed Tonys parents.”

Horrified Wandas eyes widened. Bucky was responsible for the death of Tonys parents? And Tony knew? “But that wasn’t the real Bucky! They made him do it …”, Steve tried to defend his friend, but she could still see he knew how messed up this situation was. Of course this hadn’t been the real Bucky, but that didn’t make it undone. “Tony didn’t understand … He wanted to kill him!” “And you protected him.”, Wanda finished the story flat. She still had to digest what she had just heard.

Tony Starks parents had been murdered just like hers. She knew what this could do to a person. What kind of anger and desire for revenge this could trigger. She had needed months to no longer see Tony as her parents murderer and in those months he had always tried to make up for it. Bucky however had just left, protected by Steve, a man Tony had thought his friend. Suddenly she could understand very well what Tony must have felt.

That she didn’t say anything seemed to worry Steve. He returned to stand next to her bed and rubbed his neck, “It wasn’t Bucky! It’s not his fault.” Wanda nodded softly yet kept on staring into the air in front of her processing. Even though this was no excuse for everything before Siberia, it explained his actions after. He must have thought Clint, Sam, Scott and her knew. How betrayed must he have felt? His friends protecting his parents murderer. Of course she knew it wasn’t Buckys fault, but she also knew how black and white the world turned for someone who had to endure something like this.

“So you understand?”, Steve asked hopefully, “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you, but … I wanted to protect Bucky. I know he blames himself, that’s also a part of the reason why he wanted to get frozen.” His voice sounded genuinely sorry but Wanda couldn’t really respond to it yet. “The whole time I hated Tony … so much!”, she whispered at some point and her eyes finally met Steves again, “I made him responsible for everything. I felt so betrayed by him, thinking he had never actually changed … but the whole time … I’ve been the one who betrayed him!”

Sorrowful Steve looked down, “Wanda, this isn’t so …” “Easy? Black and White? Yes I know that myself.”, she interrupted him, her voice a little stronger now, “But I also know how it feels to lose your parents! The hurt and anger.” Again Steve ran a hand through his hair, now a little frustrated, “I know that as well, remember?” “You sure? Your dad died before you got to know him and your mother wasn’t murdered!” She knew her words were harsh and she could also see how Steve tensed, but as someone who had experienced this oneself she just had to emphasize this. He may knew the anger, hurt and hopelessness … but he didn’t knew the boiling hate and the desire for revenge that would control you for the next several years or maybe your whole life.

“We won’t fight about this now!”, Steve said firmly and turned back to her shoulders straight, but she just returned his look unfazed. “Because you say so? I know you always just want to protect Bucky … I know you Steve…”, she said her tone getting softer for a moment, “I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose. That’s why I’m here. That’s why I chose to come with you.” Okay this was only half of the truth, but the other half didn’t matter right now. “But you should have told us! Keeping this from us is equivalent to manipulation.” Steves jaw clenched as he turned away. She could still feel his guilt though. He didn’t say anything for quite some time, until he mumbled, “I know you’re right …” “Just tell the others. They deserve to know the truth as well.”, Wanda explained suddenly feeling really tired. For a second Steve looked at her reluctantly but then he just nodded and left without another word.

It didn’t feel good to part in a fight, but at the moment she had other things she had to come to terms with first.

 

 

 


	15. Board Games & Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ... it's me,
> 
> Here is the new chapter :)
> 
> Have you guys seen Infinity War yet? Amazing! I'm not going to spoil anything though #thanosdemandsyoursilence :D  
> Actually I thought about continuing this story so it would lead into infinity war, but after seeing the movie ... well I decided to just finish this story as planned. I hope thats okay ^^  
> But I'm thinking about just writing another story with Scarlett America that works with Infinity war ... probably not until July though ...
> 
> Anyway here is the next chapter!  
> Big thank you to my beta Howvery!
> 
> read you soon  
> pinfeather

Clint was the one bringing her lunch that day when he visited her at noon. Apparently Steve had actually followed her request and told the others as well. At least it seemed as if Clint was quite absentminded. They hadn’t talked about it though. Most of the time they had just spent in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Just before he had left Clint had asked her if she’d like to spend a few days with his family however. He told her that Laura was glad she was okay and was looking forward to seeing her again after all those months of worry. Of course Wanda had agreed. Seeing Laura again sounded very good, because the woman always managed to calm her and thereby helped her to shed some light on her inner chaos. Also she had missed the kids a lot.

In the afternoon the nurse had told her she could go back to her own room now. Happy to finally go back to the others, Wanda put on the black yoga pants and red pullover Steve had brought her the day before and made her way back to their quarters. On her way back she only met a few people, but even with those she realized that something was wrong. She felt it. Automatically they speed up their pace when they saw her, or lowered their heads.

When she then crossed paths with another woman on the stairs, she concentrated on her specifically trying to find out what was wrong. Her heard clenched as she realized what this woman and probably everyone else had felt passing her. Fear. They were afraid of her. Now it was Wandas turn to pick up the pace and lower her head, while a numb feeling spread in her chest. These people thought she was a terrorist. They feared her powers and what she could do. Of course this had happened to her before. She was used to being seen as a thread, especially by the government and the press after the accident in Nigeria. But those people here. They knew her, right? At least they hadn’t feared her before.

Suddenly she realized the depth of her running-away and fights with the others. The world had seen what she was capable of if she wasn’t bound to any laws. They saw her as a killer machine that went rogue. She didn’t slow down until she had closed the glass door to her and the others quarters behind her. Breathing heavily she leaned against the wall next to her and buried her face in her hands forlorn. What had she done? This wasn’t what she had planned. But what had she expected?

She wasn’t sure how long she had just stood there trying to come to terms with what she had just realized, but at some point the sound of approaching steps brought her back to reality. Sam came walking around the corner and quickly she pushed away from the wall. “Maximoff.”, the African-american called out happily, “They finally let you go?” With only a few strides he was next to her and put an arm around her shoulders to guide her back with him to the living room. Bravely Wanda tried to smile and ban her newest discoveries from her mind … at least for now. Knowing they would come back to torture her as soon as she was alone again. Just like everything else. But even though the people out there thought she was a monster, in here there were people that knew her and were not afraid of her.

 

The rest of the day they had spent playing board games. It took their mind off things, but also they just had not much else they could do. Wanda noticed quickly that Steve was very quiet and when the others went to the canteen later that evening to get some dinner for all of them, she had stayed in the common room with him. While she got up to get herself a glass of water from the kitchenette he just stayed in the same seat of the sofa he had sat in the whole afternoon, eyes fixed on the board in front of him but unfocused.

When she turned back the glass in her hands he sighed quietly and ran a hand over his tired face. Only when she sat down next to him he looked up. Since their fight this morning they hadn’t really talked about it anymore and she could see how much it still aggrieved him. Also she had noticed the others being a little distant while talking to him. Of course they tried not to show it, but it was obvious they still needed a little time to process what he had withheld. And that was exactly what she told him now.

“They will get over it.”, she whispered smiling at him caringly. He didn’t seem very convinced, but then asked hopeful, “You’re not angry anymore?” She looked away and down on the glass in her hands, “No .. no, I’m still a little angry … disappointed. But I can understand why you did it … and also … I’m still here, aren’t I?” She nodded to the door, “And the others as well. We are your friends and we didn’t follow you just because. We trust you. And even though you should have told us we will continue to follow you.” Now Steve was the one looking down on his hands, “I don’t even know if you should anymore. I mean trusting me … following me.”

Wanda sighed and put her small hand on his arm comforting, “But we know! We know you and that’s why we chose you over the accords. We know you will always do what’s right no matter what everyone else says.” When their eyes met she could see he had regained a little confidence, so she smiled encouraging, “Just listen to your heart if you’re having doubts.”, taking her hand from his arm and placing it on his chest. Feeling it fall and rise beneath her fingers, made her own heart tumble. “Thank you, Wanda.”, Steve said, pulling her into a grateful hug. Gingerly she returned it, wrapping her arms around his torso and closing her eyes, just enjoying his closeness and warmth for the time being. Enjoying this feeling of safety she didn’t have anywhere else her thoughts automatically went back to last December.

 

 

 

_It was New Years Eve and again Wanda found herself in the penthouse of the Stark Tower. But after being a part of the Avengers for over half a year, she had at least kind of gotten used to Tonys Parties. Still she stayed in the background. At the moment she was standing at the bar with Sam and a pretty brunette. Well at first it had only been Sam and her, but then that ‘model’ had just joined them. Wanda grimaced a little, when the woman laughed excessively about something Sam had said and snuggled even closer to his side. This was her cue. As inconspicuously as possible she slid away to the far end of the bar._

_She really liked Sam, but she also really didn’t need to witness him trying to get into that woman’s pants with his bedroom eyes. He was nearly as bad as Tony, who was currently falling back into his playboy habits as an attempt to get over Peppers and his breakup. Or break or whatever he wanted to call it. After taking a seat on one of the bar chairs, she ordered herself another cocktail. No one bothered to ask her for ID. Of course he acted as if nothing was wrong, but they all knew better. The separation had thrown a dark shadow over the holidays and they had all tried their best to keep his spirit up. It hadn’t really worked though, he had just gotten better at hiding or maybe just suppressing it. Thoughtfully Wanda watched the dark haired rich but lonely man who was at the moment surrounded by a group of probably the prettiest girls New York had to offer, telling them about his adventures as Iron Man._

_Then however her eyes traveled back to the dance floor just like they had every five minutes for the past hour. Chewing on her cheek she observed Steve and Sharon who were still dancing. He seemed quite clumsy and a second later Sharon laughed out loud, before they tried again. Even though she could have just looked anywhere else, she couldn’t. She hadn’t been able to for the past few weeks, but she didn’t understand why. Steve was like a brother to her. He had helped her so much over the past months and had always been there for her whenever she had needed anything. But there was something in her chest… a feeling she had never felt before, making it impossible to read. Lost in her own gloomy thoughts, she slowly sipped on her drink. Actually she hadn’t planned on drinking tonight at all, but at the moment she kind of had the desire to simply hide away on the balcony with that bottle of vodka from behind the bar. She didn’t give in to that urge though, instead she just stayed on that chair and hoped the time would pass faster._

_At midnight she touched glasses with the others, but quickly returned to her seat after. Natasha had joined her at some point, but not for long. So when the clock showed half past one, Wanda still found herself alone on the same spot at the bar. She really wanted to go home, but she had come together with the others on the quinjet and hadn’t thought about taking cab money with her. Unfortunately the others didn’t really seem as if they were planning on leaving soon, even Vision seemed to enjoy himself. At the moment he was preoccupied in an apparently very serious discussion with an scientist and an elderly man. Wanda was pretty sure she remembered him working for the government. Sighing Wanda sorrowfully stared down at her glass before just downing the rest in one go._

_“_ _I hope that was one of the non-alcoholic ones.” Caught she looked up. Steve who had joined her unnoticed looked at her one eyebrow raised. Her look must have given her away, because he smirked softly, “Well, I’ll let it slide this time, considering it’s New Year.” He winked at her and she tried to at least look alive and not as depressed as she had the past several hours. “You wanna dance?”, he asked, after she still hadn’t said anything, smiling gently. Her eyes grew wide at that question, before scanning the dance floor with hesitation, “I … I can’t really dance like that.” This made Steve smile, “Me neither! But trying is still better then sitting here all by yourself.” Not sure if she agreed, Wanda grimaced a little, making Steve laugh again, “Come on!” And to underline his invitation he even extended his arm solemnly as if they where on some ball in the middle age. With another sigh Wanda gave in and finally took his offered arm._

_She could feel her heart speed up but chose to ignored it. Instead she asked, “Didn’t you dance with Sharon before?” Steve who was guiding her past the other guests to the dance floor nodded, “Yeah, but she already left an hour ago. She has to work early tomorrow.” “Oh.”, was all Wanda answered. Feeling bad for the schadenfreude that spread in her chest. Then they reached the dance floor and insecure she stopped at the edge._

_In Sokovia she had been to a night club a couple of times, but the people here didn’t dance as freely as the ones there. Here there were rules and set steps. Unsuccessfully she tried to identify, what the other guests were doing. But before she could panic even more Steve softly took her hands and just positioned one on his shoulder and one in his hand. “_ _Okay and now just try to follow my steps. It actually isn’t very hard if we just stick to the basic steps.”_ _Chewing on her cheek again Wanda nodded, her eyes fixed on their feet. If all those people did it, it couldn’t be that hard. They would hopefully make it work somehow._

_But they didn’t. The fact that he wasn’t very steady himself didn’t make it any better. Time after time they stepped on each others toes or stumbled against one another. After about three songs they gave up and Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck, while they just swayed a little to the music. Steve wrapped his arms around the small of her back and when she lay her head against his chest, he whispered, “And what do you think of the American New Years Eve?” Wanda smiled a little, enjoying his embrace, “Well, actually it’s quite similar to the sokovian one, even though ours obviously wasn’t as … glamorous. But we also have the fireworks and so on.” “Yeah, we also didn’t have the 500 dollar campaign back then.”, the blond man joked and she smirked._

_She just felt so good in his arms. She couldn’t remember having ever felt as safe as in Steves arms anywhere else. Of course Pietro had always given her a feeling of safety, but this was different. She didn’t want Steve to ever let her go. And then suddenly she understood. The heart throbbing and the comforting warmth that spread in her chest whenever he put his arm around or laughed next to her while they were watching TV, but also the sting she felt whenever she saw him with Sharon. Could it be? Had she fallen in love? Love? The only people she had ever really loved had been her parents and Pietro. This had never happened to her! Suddenly she felt his closeness even more intensely and unconsciously she buried her face in his dress shirt._

_No, she really didn’t want him to ever let go of her._

 

 

 

Still she was lost in memories of that evening. The evening she had first realized that her feelings weren’t sisterly anymore. That she, Wanda Maximoff, loved Steve Rogers and would follow him anywhere. No matter where. Then however the others came back and quickly Steve and her pulled apart. Yet they still stayed seated next to each other while Clint placed the loaded tray from the canteen in front of them and Sam began cutting up the baguette in the kitchen. As well as when they had finished eating and continued their board game. She still stayed by his side. So this way she also was next to him when the call came in.

At first she hadn’t understood why his face had gone so white when he heard the ring tone and why he had looked through the pockets of his jacked so hectic. The others had been similarly confused, then however he had found it and picked up, “Tony?” Shocked Wanda exchanged a look with Clint but he seemed as surprised as she was. Then when Steve got to his feet and his face grew even whiter, the worry lines between his eyebrows deepening, she knew this call meant bad news.


	16. Calls & Trades

“Clint, wait! First we need a plan. What if the government has already found out their location?”, called Steve and sprinted after his friend.

Quickly the others followed them out into the hallway. Wanda still couldn’t quite believe what Steve had just told them. Tony had called to warn them … or rather to warn Clint. The American government had found out about his family and it would just be a matter of time until they found them. “There is enough time for that on the flight.”, was all Clint answered before already disappearing into his room to get his gear.

Wanda didn’t even want to imagine what Clint must be feeling right now. This was horrible. Her thoughts jumped to Laura and the children. What would those men do to Cooper and Lila? They were the perfect bait to get Clint out of his hideout. “Also the alarm wasn’t triggered yet, which means they couldn’t have reached them yet.”, Clint explained when he came back from his room only a few seconds later his bow in his hands. His face didn’t show any emotion, but Wanda could feel the turmoil inside of him as if it was her own. “It’s not your fault, you know that right?”, she whispered when she was able to catch one of his frenetic thoughts.

Clints eyes crossed her and he grimaced, “No it is! I left them alone over there.” Sorrowfully Wanda returned his glance. “You had no other choice.”, interrupted Steve and put a comforting hand on the archers shoulder. Clint just looked aside however and reinforcing his grip on the strap of his backpack, “Doesn’t matter now anyway! … I gotta go.” “Alone?”, asked Sam, “No chance!” Scott, Bruce and Wanda nodded in agreement before looking at Steve who then checked his watch, “At the quinjet in ten minutes! Hurry! I’ll inform T’Challa. Again they all nodded and Wanda could feel Clints thankfulness and relief. They didn’t really knew what would be waiting for them over there, but they knew that for one person alone it would have been a suicide mission. Together however they would probably be able to get his family out of there safely.

Quickly Wanda went to her room, changed into her suit and packed the essentials into her bag. Then while already running back out into the hallway with her bag in her hand she put on her coat. Sam and Scott were already waiting for her and together they made their way to the quinjet garage. Clint was already there, preparing the plane for take off and Steve joined them not long after together with Bruce and a take-off-permission from T’Challa. Not a minute later they were already in the air several hundred feet above the rainforest. While Steve and Clint were sitting in the front, Wanda had sat down in the back together with the others.

At some point Clint had put on autopilot however so him and Steve could join them in the hold. “We’ve decided to just land right in front of the farm and get Laura and the kids out of there. Now that the government knows of their existence, it wouldn’t help at all to still hope for the best and stay low. We’re just going to get them out of the States as quick as possible.”, Steve explained after sitting down next to Wanda. The girl however looked at Clint first to check if he had agreed to this plan. It was his family after all and up until now he had always tried to keep them out of this and in their normal life. But when their eyes met she could see the determination in them and so she turned back to Steve who continued, “This means we go in and out as quick as possible. We don’t want to get into another fight with the military or maybe even the others.”

“But what if they’re already there?”, asked Scott a little worried. “Well …. The alarm didn’t go off yet so…”, Clint mumbled hesitantly and checked a small black device he had pulled out of his pocket. Steve seemed to share Scotts concern though and added, “But if it goes off, we will land a little further away and check out the situation first. They don’t know we’re coming so there probably won’t be that many agents. They’re after all only expecting a mother and three small children.” Scott nodded and offered, “I could run to the house and give you more intel on how many there are. I’m a lot harder to spot than a group of adults.” “Yes, good idea. But for now we stick with plan A.”, Steve agreed.

The rest of the flight had been very quiet. Everyone had been lost in their own thoughts and had tried to mentally prepare for a possible fight. Especially Clint had acted very absent and had checked his gear and arrows every few minutes. Worried Wanda had watched him from the other side of the room, while she didn’t really have anything to prepare. She was her own weapon after all. “You’re alright?”, Steve asked, sitting down next to her after checking on the autopilot. “Yeah … I guess.”, Wanda mumbled softly, “I’m just so worried for Laura and the kids.” Her voice grew more faint with every word, but Steve still understood and wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively, “It’s gonna be okay. We’re going to get them out of there safely.” Thankful Wanda leaned into his chest, because even though she still worried, she also tried to just trust him. Him and his never ending faith for a happy end.

 

 

The alarm hadn’t been triggered, so they landed on the field directly in front of the farm. Exactly that showed them though that there was something wrong, because the alarm still didn’t go off. It had been disabled. But because they hadn’t seen anything suspicious from the air and because it was too late now anyway, they decided to still just try and follow their original plan. They were all on high alert however when they left the plane and crossed the few last feet of grass before reaching the yard. It was quiet. Too quiet. “This isn’t right.”, Clint whispered and Wanda understood. Nathaniels giggles, Cooper and Lilas fighting and Lauras calls were missing. There were no sounds except the wind and a bird somewhere in a tree. Slowly they walked closer to the porch, but in exact that moment the door opened.

“Tony?”, Clint asked confused and they all lowered their weapons. The billionaire stepped out onto the porch into the cold winter air followed closely by Natasha. For a moment they just stared at each other and Wanda could see how Natashas eyes stopped at Bruce for a little longer. Then Clint spoke again, “Where are Laura and the children?” “They are fine. They are inside.”, Natasha assured him and Clint breathed relieved. When he then took another step towards the house however Natasha tensed and he immediately did too. “I want to see my family! We have to get them out of here before the government arrives.”

“We can’t let you do that, at least not for now.”, Natasha explained and lowered her glance, as if she felt shame. But only for a second, then she was back to her normal controlled self. “But that’s why you called us, Tony. So we could get them out of here in time, right?”, Steve now asked, similarly confused and inspected his former friend. “Not exactly.”, Tony admitted, his voice businesslike, “I only said, that the government knows about them and that you should come quick.” “What does that mean? Bring me my family … NOW!”, rumbled Clint and then raised his bow again without hesitation. Immediately Natasha tried to calm the archer, “We will!”, raising her empty hands reassuring, “If you hand over Wanda in return.”

For a second everything went quiet. Then Wanda choked, “What?”, and Steves eyes jerked to the girl who’s face was even whiter now than normal. His eyes darkened, before looking back at Natasha, “What are you saying?” “We were able to negotiate a new offer… You’ll all be pardoned and Clints family will be set free, if you give us Wanda. The UN is willing to giving you a second chance to sign the accords.”, Tony explained his hands in the pockets of his suit, “They only want Wanda in return.” Horrified Wanda looked up at the billionaire and staggered a few steps back.

“Why only her? She is as much a part of us as everybody else.”, exclaimed Steve, stepping in front of the girl and rose up to his full size. “Yes but while the governments have realized that they could use your support, Wandas doings in the past months have made her public enemy number one. In their eyes she is too powerful und uncontrollable and is supposed to be brought to justice for her crimes.” “In court?”, Sam sneered, “That would be new. They will just lock her away. This time for good.”

Even though she tried to keep her shoulders straight and not show her fear as much she knew Steve had noticed her shaking. She couldn’t go back there! Dark memories popped into her head. The pain, the loneliness, the suffocating emptiness. Suddenly she realized how stupid it had been of her to run away. This short moment of feeling free and getting some kind of revenge, wasn’t worth all this. She had become the most feared person on the planet out of childish stupidity.

“Two people died because of her rampage and she has caused more than two billion worth of damage.”, was all Tony answered and Sam fell silent. For a moment they all just stood there and stared at each other calculating. Then however Natasha straightened her shoulders and asked curtly, “So what will you choose? Joining us or leaving Clints family to the authorities?” Wanda looked at Clint. Just like everyone else, because somehow it felt like it was his decision. If they would actually join the others or retire in the end would be up to the five of them individually, but the decision of trading Wanda in for his family was all his own and as scared as she was Wanda respected that.

The archer had stared at Natasha for a little longer as if he was trying to get some reason into his former friend, but when she didn’t react and instead just looked away, his hands turned into fists . Then he slowly turned to face the others. When his eyes stopped at Wanda, she looked at him with her big eyes. He knew she was scared, but this was his family they were talking about. A little of her red mist reached him and he felt understanding. She would understand if he would hand her over. In some way that only made him more desperate though, because over the past one and a half years she had become like a part of his family herself and even though she would understand … he couldn’t ignore the horror in her eyes. It reminded him of the state she had been in when they had rescued her just a few days ago. What they had done to her. This triggered another thought. Pietro. What would the boy say if the man he had given his life for would now give away his sister to be locked up forever. These thoughts ran through his head in mere seconds and frustrated he ran a hand over his face. But he could also never leave his family … so his eyes met those of Steve and the blond nodded imperceptible.

“We won’t choose!”, Clint finally decided and Steve added, “Give us his family and we will leave. No one has to get hurt!” Annoyed Natasha grimaced, “Don’t you understand that we can’t do that. Either you give us Wanda or this will get very unpleasant very fast.” “No we understand, Nat. And we are prepared!”, Steve just replied and raised his Shield. “If that’s what you want.”, Tony exclaimed dryly and pressed a small button on his wristwatch. For a second nothing happened, but then suddenly with deafening noise two military helicopters rose up from the forest behind the house, followed closely by several dark cars and a few dozen soldiers that surrounded them. Angry and disappointed Clint looked at Natasha, “You told them were my family is?” “No, they found out them selves. We tried to stop them and arranged this deal that you turned down …”, Natasha defended herself acrid.

Wanda who had just felt a little relieved that Clint hadn’t decided to hand her over now looked up at the helicopters next to which Vision had appeared. Why did it always had to end in a fight? But she couldn’t think about that for long, because in the same moment the soldiers raised their guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... this was the new chapter ^^  
> Wanda got to go back to Clints family ... even though not really as planned ;)  
> What do you say? How do you think this will end? Would you have traded in Wanda?  
> I hope you enjoyed it, even though it wasn't really a happy one.  
> Read you soon  
> pinfeather
> 
> P.S: I'll be traveling the next several weeks so I probably won't update for a while or at least not very often, sorry. :/


	17. The saved & The lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,
> 
> As promised a new update even though I've only got my phone with me while I'm travelling. I hope it works :))
> 
> Well ... I'm not going to say a lot, except maybe I'm sorry! I hope you won't hate me after ^^
> 
> By thank you to Howvery for sticking up with me and best greetings straight from Tokio
> 
> Pinfeather

Immediately Wanda raised a barrier of buzzing energy, stopping the first wave of bullets and giving the others a few more seconds to prepare. Steve exchanged looks with Clint, before nodding and signing the others the plan. Clint and he would get Clint’s family out of the house while the rest would keep their path and escape route free. Wanda let down the shield and the fight began.  

Sam ran towards one of the soldier formations, rising up into the sky. For a second Wanda’s eyes followed him, but he seemed to have everything under control so her eyes focused on Vision again. Without any second thought she pushed off of the ground.

The fight with Vision was exhausting, also because she simultaneously had to dodge attacks from one of the helicopters. When the second helicopter was picked out of the air by Hulk, they let off of her however to concentrate on the big guy. This gave Wanda the opportunity to now put her whole attention on Vision and after a few more back and forths she was finally able to knock him out by sending him deep into the forest ground.

Breathing heavily she returned to the ground and tried to make out her friends in this chaos. Scott was fighting Tony and Sam was just attacking one of the vehicles with a grenade. Clint and Steve were apparently in the house, because she could hear calls and fighting noise come from the inside. Hopefully Laura and the kids were alright.

Then only a second later a body came flying through the living room window and landed directly in front of Wandas feet. Luckily Natasha had been able to roll over and avoid serious injury this way. With a frustrated groan she pushed herself up onto her feet and just wanted to sprint back to the house when she noticed Wanda just a foot away. “You won’t let me go back there, am I right?”

With an determined face Wanda shook her head and then attacked, “Cooper and Lila idolize you! You are their aunt, how could you do this to them?” Even though Natasha was able to keep up her emotionless façade, Wanda could feel her sorrow. She was fully aware of what she had done. “I'm not doing this to them! I'm doing it for them!”, the agent explained while fighting off Wandas punches, "I'm not happy about this either!"

"Why are you doing it then?" "Because this was all we could get! Can't you see?" Then she grabbed Wandas arm and threw her with one swift motion over her shoulder onto the ground. Painfully Wanda grimaced when she landed on the hard ground and all the air was pushed out of her lungs. 

When she wanted to roll aside and push herself up however, Natasha was already on top of her. Pressing her down with all fours. “I have the order to seize you … dead or alive. And I would really prefer the second option.” Angry Wanda looked up at the agent trying to ignore her hurting bruised back, “I’m sorry but it looks like you won’t be able to follow that order either way!” With those words she threw Natasha off of her with a new energy wave and jumped to her feet. 

But the agent didn’t need much time to get back up either so a moment later they stood face to face again, just like in the beginning. “I’ve never failed.”, Natasha explained nearly apologetic and pulled out a black slim device. Wanda didn’t pay much attention to it though and instead let her energy flow back into her fingertips and returned to attack position. Before she could reach Natasha however the agent had already touched her with the tip of the apparently extendable stick and everything went white. 

White and bright like the pain that cursed through her brain. It wasn’t a shocker like Wanda had expected. It seemed to stimulate the part of her brain that was responsible for pain mercilessly. Knocked out by the agony Wanda lay on the floor, holding her head, that felt like it would explode any second. 

“It’s hell, I know. But we slowly run out of ideas how to prevent you from creating even more damage with your powers.”, Natasha explained looking down on the girl apologetically. Though the pain seemed to decrease slowly over time, it was still overwhelming. 

 

Then Clint and Steve came out of the house. Clint was holding Nathaniel in his arms and they were followed by Cooper and Laura with Lila pressed to her chest. “Wanda!”, called Steve, when he saw the dark haired girl writhing on the floor in pain. 

Without hesitation he started running and forcefully threw his shield in Natashas direction. The redhead tried to dodge, but the shield was too fast. It hit her directly in her chest and threw her several meters back, leaving her unconscious on the floor. Scott would tell them later that he was pretty sure he heard some bones cracking. 

Steve reached Wanda and knelt down besides her, “Wanda? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Everything will be fine. Breathe!” Though her head still hurt like hell, her sight slowly returned. “Steve, the kids!” Relief spread on his face and he slid one arm under her back, “We’ve got them. Can you stand up? We have to get going before the reinforcement arrives.” 

Although she really would have preferred to just stay there on the ground and let the pain overwhelm her, she knew she had to fight it. She couldn’t allow it to paralyze her. Hesitating she nodded and gratefully let Steve pull her to her feet. 

The pain blurred her vision as they stumbled forward, but still she could spot Sam who reached the quinjet first and opened the ramp. Closely followed by Scott. Quickly she looked over her shoulder. Clint, Laura and the kids were directly behind them. Lila was crying. Everywhere unconscious bodies were scattered and next to the barn she could make out Bruce, who was keeping the remaining agents from following them.  Looking forward again, she could see that there were only a few meters left to the quinjet. 

Then however several things happened at once. A scream. A wall of flames had appeared in front of Laura and Lila, cutting of their path. Making it impossible for them to follow. Shocked Clint stopped in his tracks, pressing Nathaniel to his chest. Then he looked back at Cooper and hastily gave him a sign to continue. 

At first the boy hesitated but then did what his father had told him. Quickly he turned and ran further into the direction of the quinjet and although the pain was still numbing her senses Wanda let go off Steve and stretched out her hand toward the boy. Who grabbed it as soon as he reached them. 

Protectively Wanda pulled him close to her, wrapping her still shaking arms around him. Then she looked back at Laura again. Now realizing where the flames had come from. Vision was floating several feet above them. “I can’t let you take them.” 

“This is my wife and daughter.”, Clint shouted angry but also desperately as if he couldn’t really believe this was actually happening. The sound of moving cars and several new helicopters reached them. The back-up! Wanda could see how Hulk noticed the new arrivals as well and fled into the woods. There were too many, they would never be able to handle all of them. 

“Give us Wanda and we'll let them go.” Now Tony was next to Vision. His helmet was open and he looked at them gravely. Protectively Steve pushed Wanda behind him, “Never!” Scared Wanda looked at Clint. She had to surrender. She wasn’t worth all this pain this was causing. She was guilty, wasn’t she? So it was only fair if she didn’t let Clint suffer for her mistakes. 

The archer wasn’t looking at her at all though. He had only eyes for his wife and it seemed like they were communicating without words. Then Clint shook his head and exclaimed, “No, Laura! I won’t let you do that!” But the brunette only looked at him sorrowfully, before turning to the others, “Go! You can’t win this. Leave while you still can!” Her eyes stopped at Wanda and a soft smile formed on her lips, as if she wanted to say: ‘Everything is going to be okay!’. 

“No!”, Clint shouted, but then the first gunshots rang out and Steve raised his shield, “We have no other choice, Clint! Come on. Take Wanda and Cooper. I’ll keep them at bay. Sam!” “I’m here!”, the Falcon answered immediately and together they attacked Tony and Vision. For a second Clint just stayed where he was, but when he saw the determined look on his wife's face he reluctantly turned to the quinjet. 

Quickly he sprinted over to Wanda who was still holding Cooper and guided them up into the plane. When they saw that all of their friends were safe in the plane, Sam and Steve followed them. While Cooper had followed his father further into the quinjet, Wanda had stayed at the top of the ramp . 

“Careful.”, Steve warned as he reached her and tried to pull her away from the opening as it slowly  closed, but Wanda didn’t move an inch. Horrified she stared at where several soldiers were now arresting Laura. A crying Lila in her arms. Clinging to her mother, the girls swollen red eyes were fixed onto the plane and Wanda could hear her calling for her father. 

The pain still cursing through her head was long forgotten as tears were swelling up in Wandas eyes. Then however, right before the ramp closed for good she heard another name as well. “Wan’na!” 

And in that moment Wandas heart broke. Her mind … no her soul broke into a thousand little pieces.  Her legs gave in and she fell to the floor, pulling Steve who was still trying to pull her further in down with her. Uncontrollably sobbing she clung to him as if he was the last thing keeping her from completely loosing her soul. 

Lila had called for her and she had just left her there. This was her fault! All of it! If she hadn’t left, this would never have happened! 


	18. Guilt & Giving up

The flight back was awful. No one said anything, while they all still tried to comprehend what had happened. The depressing silence was only broken by the children’s crying. Wanda knew Clint was crying too, but he did so silently, while pacing through the hold and hitting the wall every now and then.

After her breakdown in the beginning, Wanda had been able to pull herself together. At least on the outside. Not because she felt less miserable … no her mind still felt numb and her heart shattered … but she tried to be strong. For Clint and the children who were just curdling up to her. She sat on one of the benches at the wall, with Nathaniel on one arm and Cooper next to her.

Luckily the baby had fallen asleep, exhausted from all the crying. Cooper however was still sobbing into her jacket, while she tried to pull him even closer with her free arm and made comforting sounds. Even though some of them probably sounded a little muffled.

 

The next days didn’t turn out much better. Although they had been able to at least locate Bruce and bring him back to Wakanda, the mood stayed depressed. Wanda who felt unbelievably guilty, dodged the others as much as possible by barricading herself in Coopers and Nathaniel’s new room and looking after them 24/7.

At the same time the others tried to find out where the government had brought Laura and Lila. Sharon wasn’t much help anymore, because they had suspended her. Apparently they had found out about her helping them and now she had disciplinary procedures waiting for her. 

It was ten to eight and while Nathaniel was already sleeping in his wakandan crib. Wanda was still working on bringing the older boy to bed. She pulled the blanket up to his chin and then sat down next to him. “Everything alright? You need anything else?", she whispered to not wake the baby. The boy shook his head however and pulled the blanket a little higher. 

Softly Wanda brushed a strand of his brown hair out of his face and mumbled, “Okay. Then sleep tight! If you need anything, you know I’m just two doors down.” He nodded, “Good night, Wanda.” Just as the girl wanted to switch off the light she felt something. Someone was standing hesitating in front of the door. 

Quickly she opened it noiselessly with a little of her magic so Clint wouldn’t knock and wake up Nathaniel. For a second Clint seemed a little confused, but then slid in quietly. “Hey, you two.” He seemed to feel a little guilty, but Wanda knew how much it tortured him to not know where the rest of his family was. 

After briefly checking on Nathaniel he turned back to Wanda and looked at her gratefully, “Thank you, Wanda for looking after them like this. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” His eyes were bloodshot and Wanda wondered when he had last slept. Quickly she looked away and whispered, “It's fine.”, before standing up, “Okay well. I should get going. Good night, Coop.” 

“Good night.”, the boy replied, while Wanda was already closing the bedroom door behind her. Clint’s concerned look burning into her back. For a moment Wanda considered going to the common room for a while, but then decided against it. 

Not only because she really should go to bed earlier, after all Nathaniel would be awake very early tomorrow, but also because she couldn’t handle the others depressed faces. Clints had been bad enough. She felt how she began shaking again and quickly slid into her room.

 

She was just braiding her hair for the night as it knocked on the door. Hesitating she opened. It was Clint. “Hey, Wanda. Can I come in?” Softly she nodded and stepped aside. “How are you?” At that question the girl only shrugged her shoulders a little and looked down onto her feet. She heard a sigh and a moment later Clint had already pulled her into a hug. 

She couldn’t really enjoy it however, “This is all my fault!” Another sigh, before Clint pushed her away a little just to look at her seriously, “No it’s not … not at all! I was the one that made the decision.” His voice sounded resigned and broken and made Wandas chest clench, “You should have just turned me in.” 

Tired the father in front of her shook his head, “No, I did just the right thing … you know why?” Wanda dodged his eyes, but still shook her head a little. “They said I would get my family back, if I handed you over.”, he explained and Wanda worked hard to hold back her tears, “But that wouldn’t have worked …, because I still would have lost a part of it.” 

As she understood what he was saying, Wanda couldn’t hold them back any longer though and Clint pulled her into another hug. “You too are a part of my family and I know Laura feels the same way. That’s why she did what she did. You are just like a second daughter to us … That’s why I will never be able to just hand you over.” 

 

The next day turned out to be a little better, at least until the afternoon. She hadn’t dodged the others as much anymore and when she had come into the living room with the kids at lunch she hadn’t avoided Clints eyes anymore. In return the archer had put away all the blueprints and notes for a while and pulled himself together for his kids. 

Then however Tonys second call came. Steve didn’t say anything after answering and soon handed the phone to Clint. Who after listening for a minute, turned away frustrated. A muffled, hardly understandable discussion. Clint shouting. Tony hanging up. Another angry growl from Clint, while slamming the phone on the table. 

Then only a second later a very guilty look towards Cooper. Who had just played a boardgame with Wanda, but now looked at him with big scared eyes. The others looked at their friend similarly concerned. Wanda who knew this couldn’t be good news, rubbed Coopers back comfortingly, "You know what, Coop. Why don’t you check on your brother, I think he’ll wake up again soon.” 

Although the boy hesitated at first, he wasn’t totally oblivious after all, he still did what she had said after he saw her pleading look. Quickly he left the room to check on his brother who was just taking a nap. Clint gave her a grateful look, before joining the others at the table and letting himself fall tiredly onto one of the chairs. 

“They are still insisting on us giving up Wanda. I have 48 hours or they’ll try to get our location through Laura.” 

Horrified Wanda covered her mouth with her hands, jumped up and stumbled away from the table. Her head showing her one memory of her imprisonment after the other. This couldn’t happen to Laura. She didn’t deserve this. 

“But you never gave her our location, did you?”, Sam asked frustrated and Clint replied resigned, “No I didn’t and I tried to tell Tony, but he only said that that wouldn’t matter to those government …. scumbags.” Angrily Clint slammed a hand on the table. “Apparently those UN fuck-ups are so pissed, we were able to escape again, that they ignore all morals.” 

Wanda followed their conversation only partly, because the darkness once more slowly crawled further and further into her head. This was all her fault. And what Clint had told her yesterday, kind of made it worse now. The woman, who was something like a mother to her, would now be tortured because of her. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Then brushing down her arm comforting. Carefully Steve pulled her back into his chest and Wanda tried, even if it was really hard, to not have another break-down. This just couldn’t be happening! 

 

After that all the progress they had made was gone. The mood was as dark and depressed as before … maybe even more and Clint threw himself even deeper into research. Steve tried to keep him alive and Bruce seemed to have taken over the role of the babysitter, after Wanda had fled to her room soon after the call. And she was still there. 

Rolled together she lay, with nothing but a pillow on the hard floor and stared paralyzed through the huge window. She didn’t know what time it was but the sun had disappeared behind the jungle long ago. Her room was completely dark. Her body hurt, but shedidn't even think about looking for a more comfortable underground. She deserved this pain. 

She shouldn’t be in here safe and sound, while Laura and Lila were locked up somewhere. Her thoughts traveled to Lila and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She thought about the little girl calling her. Her crying. Her red, puffy and panicked face. She should have never witnessed something like that. 

Just like Cooper. They would be traumatized for life. Wanda didn’t even want to imagine what the little girl hat to endure at the moment. Still she did. Her mind imagined all the cruel things they could to the girl and her mother and she felt sick. 

Frustrated she threw the pillow aside, wrapped her arms around herself and pressed her head painfully against the cold, hard, wooden floor. This wasn't fair. All of this just wasn't right! But she had given up on the hope that her whole life just was some kind of bad dream years ago. This was reality. This hell was her life and it was killing her without her being able to do anything against it, right? 

For hours she had slipped deeper and deeper in those dark rooms in the back of her head, but now a thought that was darker than any other crossed her mind. If it would always hurt like this, why even bother? She couldn't change anything about her cursed life anymore, but she could change the life of the others. 

She was able to reunite a family. Her family.She had to at least archieve one good thing with her disgraceful life. Slowly she pushed herself up and doing that after lying in this unhealthy position for so long made her body ache. But she didn't care anymore. She didn't even feel the pain anymore.  The only thing that counted now was making things right. 

No matter what she had to do. No matter if it would result in her death or worse going back into that prison. She would do right by Clint, Laura and most importantly Lila and her brothers. 

Now she understood what Natasha had tried to tell her when they fought. She had had to make a decision. Either Laura and the kids ... soon probably also Clint and maybe even the others or just her. Suddenly she could understand the agent and realised she should have just gone with her that day. 

As if in a trance she stood up, went to her wardrobe and got her backpack. She wouldn't need much. For a moment she even thought about not taking anything. Less things, less memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Finally another chapter. This time from Oahu.  
> No matter how bad it looks right now, I promise it'll get better soon.  
> Also in the next chapter there will be a very special Steve and Wanda moment ;)  
> I hope you can forgive me for all the dark chapters.
> 
> Read you soon  
> Pinfeather


	19. Embarassment & Nightmares

Then someone knocked on the door however and Wanda froze. "Wanda, you're still awake? I thought you had already gone to bed hours  ago." In a rush the girl looked around and was luckily able to kick her backpack under her bed before Steve entered. 

When he saw her just standing there in the middle of her dark room he asked worriedly, "Are you okay?", and silently closed the door behind him. Quickly she nodded and tried to look  as innocent as she could. He would never let her go if he knew what she was planning. 

Hesitantly he stepped closer, "Today was a really long day! I just sent Clint to his room so he finally gets some rest. He didn't even touch the dinner Bruce brought us earlier." Tiredly he ran a hand over his face, "He really is a mess. I still can't believe all of this is actually happening." 

In that moment Steve looked so vulnerable and Wanda didn't want anything more than to just go to him and wrap her arms around him comfortingly, but she had a plan and couldn't afford to lose any more time. Laura's life was on the line. That's why she faked a yawn and looked aside,"Yeah me neither. But I think we should really get some rest now as well." 

Apparently Steve had hoped to be able to talk to her for a little while, but he also didn't want to keep her awake, so after a moment of hesitation he mumbled," Yeah I guess your right. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Clint told me about yesterday and I just want you to know that no one else thinks  it's your fault either!" 

Wanda was still looking aside and acted like she was inspecting her bed. Then she nodded however and explained as convincingly as possible, "Thank you. But yesterday ... I was just so exhausted and got very insecure!" In her head Wanda knew that it had totally been her fault though. 

Unfortunately, Steve seemed to notice that something wasn't quite adding up. Furrowing his eyebrows he asked empathetically, "Are you sure you're better now, Wanda?" His eyes followed hers to her bed and then locked on the strap of her backpack that was peeking out underneath it. 

Without really thinking about it he reached forward to pick it up, but Wanda stepped in his way. Immediately he straightened and looked down on the girl seriously, " Wanda, what's with the bag?" She meet his eyes and answered similarly firm, "Nothing! Can you leave now, please? I want to go to bed!" 

For a moment Steve seemed to fight with himself, as if he wanted to give her the space she asked him for, but also didint really trust her to not do something stupid. He took. another step and when Wanda didn't back away exclaiming, "That's mine! Don't touch it!", he just pushed her aside gently and picked up the backpack with his other hand. 

Without further ado, the girl raised her hands, but before she could even summon her energy, he had already opened it. 

A few spare clothes, money, her toothbrush and her iPod.  Everything important just like he had taught her. 

Frustrated Steve emptied the backpack onto her bed, before turning back to her, "What's wrong with you? You can't just always bail on me ... us like this! That's not how it works! You can't just run away every time it gets a little difficult!" 

He was shouting, but next to the anger and disappointment there was also sadness in his eyes. Desperation. "Clint needs you, the kids need you! I ... We all need you! This is just what happened last time, can't you remember how that turned out?"

Now it was Wandas turn to get angry and even though she had lowered her hands her eyes were still glowing red, "Oh I can! I can remember it perfectly! Everything! Every attempt to get your location!" Painfully Steve grimaced at her last sentence, regretting his harsh words and feeling the anger against those who did that to her rise again in his chest.

Wanda however just contiued coldly, "And yes, maybe Clint needs me, but he needs Laura and Lila a lot more! I know better than any of you what will happen to Laura soon and I can't let that happen. Not when I'm able to prevent it and it seems I'm the only one that actually can!"

Silence, but then Steve's face went white when he realised she didn't actually wanted to bail on them again. She was planning on sacrificing herself! "You can't be serious!", he whispered after a moment his eyes a lot softer and even more concerned then before, but Wanda just straightened her back and replied, "I am! My whole life I've done so much damage, let me at least try to make up for it in the end."

"In the end?", Steve asked and looked at her as if she already was the ghost she'd soon be. Trying to show no emotion, Wanda stated, "I killed two people, plus the ones from Lagos and the damage I caused. Even if I actually get that trial they promised ... I'm not stupid."

Again he just stared at her for a moment, but then the life returned to his body and he grabbed her shoulders. "What are you even... Do you really think I would just let you go and throw your life away? You really think I rescued you out of that hellhole twice just so you could go back again?", he asked her forcefully and she could feel how he desperately tried to keep his voice calm.

For a moment she was really tempted by his kind eyes to just give in and forget her plan, but she stayed strong and looked at him set, "I didn't ask for your permission!"

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he had to regain his self control, "Why are you like this?", he hissed frustrated, "You can't just always act on your emotions! You can't just always do whatever you want!"

Again her eyes flashed red, "This isn't just a spontaneous decision. This is the right thing to do!" "So that's what you think? That this is the right thing to do?" "Yes, that's what I think and I know you do too! You always see what's right, so why don't you now?"

For a moment he fell silent, eyes vulnerable. Just looking at her. His hands still on her shoulders and their faces close. He didn't aswer her question though when he started to speak again. Instead he said stiffly, "Giving up is never the right thing!"

"There is no other way.", she replied harshly. They tried to stay as quiet as they could but this fight seemed to slowly escalate. Both too emotionally invested. "There is always another way!", the blonde replied similarly determined and let his hand slide down from her shoulders to her upper arms as if he wanted to shake her.

Actually Wanda wanted to answer back. She wanted to tell him that this time it was different. That this time he was wrong. That he shouldn't be this blind and could shove his never ending hope somewhere. 

But she couldn't. This never-ending hope ... His never-ending hope for another way and a happy ending, had helped her through so much. It had impressed her from the beginning and now it lulled her in just like it always had.

It made her wanting to be just as hopeful. She wanted to believe in better days, just like him.  And like so often before it took the wind out of her sails, made her breath stop and heart slow down. Suddenly she felt unbelievably tired and the aching of her muscles returned. But even that slowly faded into the background just like everything else.

The only thing she actually noticed was the man in front of her. Steve seemed to notice the change and his eyes grew softer. Calming he brushed over her skin with his thumbs and seemed to wait for her to say something. But Wanda didn't say anything, she just inspected his face. Every little aspect and everything it meant to her. Everything he meant to her.

He who, however lost she felt, still was able to give her hope. He who was always there for her and who always kept her from doing stupid things just like this. Steve's look slowly turned questioning as he crooked his head, trying to figure out what was going on inside of that head of hers. But she still didn't say anything, instead she did something she had wanted to do for a very long time.

She tiptoed and as soon as their lips touched her eyes closed automatically.

It was just like a relief. She had been waiting for this for so long. His lips were soft and warm and it was different ... different than she had imagined. It was hundred times better and all of the kisses she had shared with sokovian boys in her past were nothing compared to this. This meant something to her ... It meant everything. For the first time in her life.

Automatically she softly put her hands on his chest. Then however the sudden adrenalin slowly left and she got insecure, because Steve didn't do the same. He just stood there and didn't move, his hands still on her arms. But then just as she wanted to pull away embarrassed, he returned the kiss.

At first only very softly, but that was enough for Wanda to regain her confidence and step a little closer to him. Not able to keep away from him any longer. Immediately his hands slid down  her arms and while one stayed at her wrist, he placed the other one on the small of her back pressing her into him shyly.

They stayed like this for what felt like forever, no one wanting to let go of the other or end this moment. Wanda couldn't believe this was really happening, especially because she didn't know what it meant. Steve had always treated her like a little sister and not once had he shown any interest in her in this way, right? This was so confusing.

Without much thought she let a little bit of her energy leave her fingertips. If she was really careful he maybe wouldn't even notice. But just a second later, before she could even get hold of any kind of thought or emotion, she was already pushed away. Not just mentally, but also physically.

Immediately she regretted her action, when she saw his shocked face. Even though she wasn't quite sure if her intruding was the only reason he looked this bewildered, maybe the kiss was also a part of it.

Clumsily Steve stumbled a step back, his eyes still on her unbelievingly and a hand brushing though his hair overwhelmed. Then however he looked away and mumbled something she couldn't understand, before turning around and heading towards the door.

Just before grabbing the handle he turned around again though looking at her nearly helplessly, "I am with Sharon ... this ... this can't ... be!" Then he was gone and Wanda only very slowly came back to reality.

All her anger and desperation was gone and instead there was nothing but emptiness and this dull pain in her chest. Together with suffocating embarrassment. She had showed him. She had showed him how she felt, after keeping it a secret for so long. But he had left, because he had Sharon. Because he didn't feel the same. Because she still was nothing but a stupid little sister for him. 

What had she been thinking? She just waned to turn back time and take it all back, but it was too late. Now he knew and their relationship would never be the same. She had destroyed everything.

Exhausted she lay down on her bed, not even bothering with taking off her clothes  or getting beneath her blanket. Just falling asleep immediately, her body aching, her mind tired and her heart broken. 

 

 

 

_Dreaming_

 

Impatiently Wanda tugged at the skirt of her mother. She was back in Sokovia. The former Sokovia, before everything went sideways. All around them there were people looking busy. She recognized the Sunday market she had visited weekly with her mother when she had been younger. A faint memory of her former life.

"What is it, fawn?" Her mother. So young and beautiful. She was looking down at Wanda and the girl realised that she couldn't be older then seven. " How much longer, Maman?" The woman with dark eyes and similarly dark curles smiled and caressed the girls head, " Not much longer, fawn."

Then she looked around however and her face turned concerned, "Oh no, where did your brother go again? He's always gone so quickly." Now Wanda looked around as well, but it didn't take her long to spot her brother. Just like her he was his 7 year old self and at the moment he was standing in the middle of a group of similarly aged kids a few meters away.

"Over there.", she told her mother, but when the woman called out for her son he didn't react. So she bent down to Wanda and asked, "Would you mind getting your brother, I have to stay in line." Immediately Wanda nodded and ran over to her brother. A few times she had to dodge other pedestrians, who suddenly were so much bigger then her.

Then she reached the little group and told them, "Pietro, Maman wants you to come back!" The boy grimaced, "In a minute." "She won't like that!", Wanda replied taking her task very seriously. Then however she got interrupted by another boy. She still remembers his face, but his name is long gone.

"He said in a minute. You are so annoying!" With huge eyes Wanda stared at him while tears formed in her eyes, then she just turned away and ran back to her mother. Pietro on the other hand took a swing and boxed the other boy directly on the nose with his small fist, before following his twin.

When they then reached their mother he slid his hand comforting into his sister's and mumbled a very bad sokovian insult. His mother still heard it though and looked at him rebukingly, "I don't want to hear that again or you will go to bed without dinner!"

"But he was mean to Wanda!", the boy explained and puffed out his chest. "Who?" "The boy over there.", Wanda whispered still a little upset and pointed into the direction of where the group had stood. But now when her mother looked at where she had pointed, no one was there anymore. It must have dissolved, after Pietros punch. Still she bent down to her children and whispered, "Well if that's so I think we can let it slide, But shhh..."

She winked at them conspiratorally and the children giggled. Smiling the mother took her daughters other hand and then guided her children back to their appartment.

"Boys are stupid !", Wanda explained on their way back, but Pietro protested so she added, "Well, all except you of course." "But Jonah is also nice.", Pietro explained. "No! He is stupid as well. They all are!", Wanda contradicted resolutely.

They fought for a few more minutes and their mother just watched them amused. When they finally stoped she said however, "I'll ask you about that in ten years!" "Why?". asked Wanda confused, "They will still be stupid by then!" "We'll see!", smiled her mother knowingly. She didn't know that she wouldn't be able to ask her daughter again in ten years. No one of them knew that in that moment.

Then however the dream changed. It wasn't just a memory anymore. The sky turned dark and a huge Ultron appeared in front of them. He broke whole buildings into two and destroyed everything in his way. There were screaming people everywhere running for their lives.

Suddenly Wanda couldn't feel Pietros hand in hers anymore and when she looked back she saw his older self. Just like nearly two years ago, lying on the floor lifeless bullet holes covering his body. A broken scream escaped her throat and she wanted to run to him, but something was holding her back. Her mother!

But when she looked back at the woman that was still holding her other hand, it wasn't her mother any longer. It was Laura, but not the Laura she remembered. It was a raw-boned Laura with hollow eyes and bruises all over her body. "Help me Wanda or they'll do the same to Lila!"

Wanda wanted to answer her, tell her that she'd help her, but she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't move and her feet felt like they were made of concrete. Also she still was nothing but a little girl. No strength, no powers. A stupid helpless kid, that had to watch Laura getting pulled away by an invisible vortex. Further and further away from her into a black hole that slowly swallowed the ruins of Sokovia.

Panicking Wanda turned around, trying to escape the pull that had finally reached her as well.But there was nothing she could hold on to. Then however she saw something that gave her hope. "Steve, help me, please!", she called out.

Her childish voice sounded unfamiliar and he seemed to be unable to understand what she was saying. As if she was speaking Sokovian. She tried again, but he seemed to just get even more confused.

But then he apparently heard something else and turned away from her. She begged him to help her, to not leave her here, but he didn't pay attention to her any longer. Instead he concentrated fully on a new figure that had appeared. She was blonde, tall and more beautiful then ever.

Sharon now had the undivided attention of the captain and Wanda had to watch how they began kissing passionately, while she could feel herself being pulled  further and further into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo,
> 
> So here is finally the new chapter! Sorry it took so long.  
> But as promised there was a very intense Wanda and Steve scene. I hope you liked it. It's always quite hard to please everyone, but I made you wait for so long that I thought it was time for them to reach the next step on their path to being the best powercouple ever ^^  
> And even though it probably didn't really went as you expected, just wait and see because even something so small has aftereffects ;)  
> Let me know how you liked this new development.  
> Read you soon  
> Pinfeather


	20. Heartbreak & Last Resorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know it's been quite a while and sadly this chapter isn't the longest, but I am back in my old routine so I hope I'll have more time to write. I'll try to get back to a chapter per week.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you like the new chapter even if there isn't much new development until the end.   
> If you have any idea what Steve might be planning let me know in the comments.
> 
> And as always a big thank you to my beta Howvery! :))
> 
> Read you soon  
> Pinfeather

31 hours left

When Wanda woke up the next morning, she didn't feel refreshed at all. So she just rolled to the other side, pulling her blanket over her head in the process. She didn't care what time it was or if she was going to miss breakfast. She wasn't hungry anyway. Instead she just wanted to stay in bed forever and never have to talk to anyone ever again. 

For a few more hours this actually worked, but then there was a knock on her door and just a second later Cooper was already climbing up next to her.

Scott, who was apparently on babysitter duty, came jogging in just a moment later. "I'm sorry Wanda, I told him you were still sleeping, but then Nathaniel cried and he just ...", Scott tried to explain a little out of breath, before just turning to Cooper, "See you woke her up, why don't we let her get some more rest and play a game in the living room?"

But Cooper just pursed his lips and looked at Wanda pleading. For a moment she tried to stay strong, but then she sighed and brushed the hair out of the boys face lovingly, "Fine, you win, Coop." Now grinning the boy threw his arms around her enthusiastic and even though there was still this black lump in her chest she had to smile a little.

If there was something that could take her mind off things it was the kids. So after pulling away from Cooper she gave Scott a shy smile, "I think I can take over now so you can get some rest. They're probably up for hours already."

The darkhaired man seemed relieved, but still asked her a little concerned, "Are you sure?" She smiled bravely however and nodded.

  


The next hours she concentrated fully on the children and avoided the living room completely. She even got lunch for the three of them straight from the canteen so she didn't have to join the others in the kitchen. Just so she didn't have to see Steve. A few times she had even sent out her fog to make sure he wouldn't suddenly come around the corner. 

She knew this was childish, but she just felt so humiliated. Why hadn't she kept it to her self, just like she had the whole past year. Everything had been fine before. Okay this was a lie. It had tortured her before as well, but this ... This was worse. At least before she had had this little life jacket of hope left. But now it was gone, so the pain could drown her completely. But she tried to not let it show and the children really helped taking her mind off it.

  


  


  


24 hours left

Then however the afternoon turned into the evening and Clint stuck his head through the kids bedroom door. "Cooper, are you fine on your own in here for a moment ?" Of course the boy nodded confidently, but Wanda wished he hadn't because now Clint turned to her, "Would you mind joining us for a quick meeting in the living room?" Yes she would! But she couldn't say that without raising questions, so she just nodded hesitating. 

Then after quickly checking if the boys had everything they needed, she followed the archer out of the room. She hadn't thought the shadows beneath his eyes could get any deeper, but they were. Also it seemed as if he had a few more creases then a day before. Immediately Wanda felt guilty, this time not only because all of this was her fault, but also because for a while she had nearly forgotten the situation they all were in. 

She had been so occupied with her own misery, she hadn't thought about the actual problem they were facing. Compared to what Clint was going through her Heartbreak was nothing. 

Yet it tore her appart inside and turned everything else in her mind into a blur, now that they entered the living room. Because even though she tried to concentrate fully on Clint, her eyes flashed to Steve immediately and everything came back. 

The man however just gave her a small look before quickly looking down. So she looked away as well, her heart breaking all over again in her chest. They gathered around the dinner table which was a mess of blueprints and dirty plates.

Quickly Clint explained that they had been able to reduce the facilities where Laura and Lila were probably held captive to three. News of which Wanda didn't knew if they really were good ones. But it seemed to be a progress. 

Then however Bruce explained that all three of these compounds were pretty much impenetrable. " But we already broke out of such an impenetrable facility twice so...!", Sam tried to make the situation seem a little less hopeless, but Bruce shook his head, "It seems like they have removed all their flaws and built in similar security systems on all other compounds as well." 

"Still ... We should be able to pull it off.", Steve said and Clint added, "We just have to plan it out right.", brushing over his face tiredly. "You make it sound so easy.", Bruce contradicted seemingly beeing the only realistic one at the moment, "We may be able to break into one of them, but all three in this little time? We'd have to split up and that will reduce our chance of success to less then 5 percent." 

"What if we just take them on one after the other?", Sam suggested, expression far away from his usual joking self, "Better we find them at some point then never." Scott shook his head, "As soon as we attack one of them they'll know we won't bring in Wanda and they'll start immediately with ... It. And in addition they'll probably move the two to another building after, so we'd have to do this whole search all over again." 

Glum silence. Everybody staring at the blueprints trying to find another solution. Everybody but Wanda.

She had already wasted the whole evening yesterday trying to find another way, but the truth was there was no other way. The whole time she had just listened and kept quiet, but now she whispered without taking her eyes of her hands that softly played with her energy, "There is only one way." 

Immediately the others looked at her curiously and hopeful. Thinking she had somehow found some kind of loophole in all of this . Only Steve understood immediately and said determined, "No, Wanda. we won't even discuss this!" But the girl only looked at him for a second. Her brown eyes strong and her dark hair framing her pale face naturally. 

Instead she turned to Clint, who looked at the both of them questioning. "It's like you said. We are family and family does everything for each other. I've already been through all of it. Laura and Lila shouldn't have to endure the same. That's why I'll turn myself in."

Scott and Bruce looked at her shocked, with open worry in their eyes and Sam seemed like he really wanted to rip someone's head off. But she didn't pay attention to them. All her attention on Clint. His eyes met hers and he seemed to be searching for something. Then however he realised that she really was serious and his unbelieving expression turned serious, " No Wanda! Steve is right, this is no option!" 

The girl shook her head however, "There is no other way, I made the mistakes, not Laura ... Not any of you. So I should be the one taking the consequences." Clint looked at her quietly and she could see him fighting with himself inside. 

"Please, Clint! Let me make up for what I did! I won't be able to live with myself knowing I am responsible and didn't do everything in my power to prevent it.", just like Coopers this morning her eyes were pleading now. The room was so quiet you could hear each others breathing, while Clint still seemed to process what she was saying. 

Then however they all saw it in his eyes, when he broke. There were tears forming in his eyes and Wanda knew he wouldn't let her do this if he knew any other way. But he didn't! 

She could feel Sams objection but he didn't say anything. He knew in the end it was her decision, just like Clint. But apparently Steve didn't ... Or maybe he just didn't want to accept it.

"No. Stop it Wanda!", Steve broke the moment angrily, "I already told you there was another way!" For a moment she was tempted to snap back, but she was too tired for that, so she just nodded towards the scattered papers in front of them, "And which?" 

He seemed a little surprised by her lack of protest, but it didn't last long, "We will fight!" "And die because we separated? Or rather be one step behind for the rest of our lives? We can't fight forever, Steve! We can't run away forever! I ... I don't want to run away forever and I don't want that for all of you either!"

Again the room was quiet. This time however it was because everyone's attention was on the Captains and the Witches fight. Something that seemed to happen regularly now, but until the Civil War had never happened. They had always been so inseparable back then. 

"It's not us who run away! It's you, if you turn yourself in just like that!", Steve explained, but even though he tried to hide it his eyes got more and more desperate. While Clint respected her decision even thought he knew it would break him, Steve couldn't. He couldn't let her do this. He couldn't let her give up. He could and would never let her leave him again. 

Of course Wanda noticed the shadow of hoplessnes in his eyes, "No, Steve. And you know it!", her voice soft now she added, "Sometimes there's just no other way."

Steve was breathing heavily now. He didn't know what to do anymore. Her mind seemed so made up. Frustrated he turned away, clenching his fists. Fighting with himself, desperately looking for another solution. Just like Sam he now seemed as if he really wanted to rip something apart., slowly realising that he couldn't fight his way out of this. He couldn't win everything by going to war. 

Then however, just as Bruce reached out to put a hand on his shoulder calmingly he turned back around. His eyes locked on Wanda, "Give me one more night! Just until tomorrow! Please Wanda!" The look in his eyes was defeated but at the same time set. As if he by losing all hope had somehow found a last resort. 

Confused by this sudden change Wanda nodded hesitantly. But before anyone could say another word he was already out the door. Leaving everyone else behind, staring after him just as confused as Wanda. 

What was he planning?


	21. Freaks & Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Again a few weeks have past, but I promise I'll try to do better!   
> Anyway ... The story is not finished yet but we're slowly moving towards the end. Also the next chapter is the last one I'll translate from my german version. We'll see if that changes anything in my writing, but I doubt it. I already translated most of these chapters pretty loosely.  
> Furthermore there is finally a new flashback in this one. I actually really like those, so maybe I'll put in some more in the next chapters. :)
> 
> Sooo ... read you soon.
> 
> Pinfeather

**23 hours**

 

After Steve had disappeared so suddenly, their meeting had dissolved pretty quickly. And while Clint was playing something with Cooper in the living room, Wanda brought Nathaniel to bed. Carefully she placed him in his small bed and pulled the thin blanket over his small body. In the Wakandan heat you only needed a sheet at night. Something thicker and you’d probably melt into a puddle.

With big but tired eyes the baby looked up at her, as she gave him the stuffed ape, they had been able to track down here in Wakanda for him, after they hadn’t been able to take anything with them when they fled. Including the stuffed rabbit, called ‘Spoink’, he had gotten from Natasha at his birth and never slept without. But even though he had made a fuss the first view nights, he now seemed to get used to the ape he had named ‘Julien’. A very specific name, but he had seemed so sure of it that Wanda hadn’t dared to question it. Then however someone knocked at the door and she straightened up.

It was Steve. Surprised she looked him over. He seemed tired, but other than that nothing seemed to indicate a failing of his plan. Could there really be another way? For a second she hesitated, but then stepped away to let him in. Quietly he closed the door behind him, before turning back to her. But just as he wanted to say something, Nathaniel began crying. Not knowing why Wanda had so suddenly disappeared. Not able to see what was going on from behind his beds walls.

Just a moment later Wanda was already back at her spot next to him and with just a flick of her wrist she made the ape sway above the little boys head, before returning her attention to Steve, not breaking the spell however. The blond raised his eyebrow a little and joined her to be able to see the spectacle a little closer, “He knows about your powers?” For a second Wanda wanted to interrupt him and tell him that this didn’t matter and he should just get to the why he was actually here … but then she saw his tired eyes again and couldn’t bring herself to start another fight.

So she just followed his example, looked down at the baby as well and nodded a little, “Yes, all three of them know.” She paused, giving Steve a sideways glance before continuing. Thinking that it might be nice to talk about other things for a while. Also because she did really miss being able to just talk to him … and not fight. “At first I didn’t want to show them, but then Cooper and Lila kept bugging me about it and well…” She shrugged her shoulders, leaving the sentence unfinished. But it was obvious how everything had turned out so there was no need.

“Why?”, Steve asked and at first she thought about just acting as if she didn’t hear, but then she just answered anyway. Knowing he wouldn’t just let her get away with it. Looking down on her fingers, from where a faint red glow flowed to the stuffed animal, she whispered, “You know why! … I was scared! Scared they would be scared of me.” Then however a little smile tugged at her lips, “But they weren’t. They never looked at me as if I was a freak and not even Nate was afraid of me.” For a moment they were quiet, but then Steve said quietly, “I don’t see you as a freak either.” She shook her head, “Because you know me now.” “No, Wanda.”, she felt how Steve softly touched her arm with his fingers, looking at her with sincere eyes, “I’ve never seen you as a freak.”

Hesitating she looked up and felt herself being hypnotized by those blue eyes like so often.

 

 

 

_The light blue cloudless sky above her head really didn’t fit in with her current emotional state at all. Since Pietros death 4 months had passed  and just as Steve predicted, she had been able to pull herself out of that hole of grieving. Maybe with a little help. But now that’s she had stopped locking herself in her room, new demons and obstacles had appeared in front of her. Now that she had stopped looking down wherever she walked and ignoring all the other people around her, she had actually started to perceive her surroundings._

_At first it had made her hopeful. Interacting with other people again was good for her. Taking part in the training regularly, joining the others in the cafeteria. Then however when she started opening up to the people outside of the inner circle, this feeling of hope was gone in mere seconds. Fear and distaste, was what most of the others employees seemed to feel whenever she was around. It hurt her deep inside and planted fast growing self-doubt in the back of her mind. The personnel of the facility didn’t seem to understand how she had become a part of the Avengers. Passing some of them she had even felt the wish that she was locked up._

_All these new realizations had made her flee again. This time however not into her room and into the past, but to the outdoors. Out onto the huge Avengers site, where she was alone and the trees gave her cover. Here, close to the northern fence of the facility she had spend most of her time the past two weeks. It showed that she really did have the wish to get back out there, but at the same time was afraid. Afraid of confrontation and rejection. Others saw her as a freak, but what could she do? What could she do, if she actually thought the same?_

_Just with Pietro she had been able to accept her new self all those months ago. To not think about what others would think and to realize that’s she was no freak but special. But Pietro was gone and instead she was surrounded by people that made her question herself everyday. They made her mind fall back into the past. Back to the cell at the HYDRA facility. Back to all the pain and humiliation, that came with being a lab rat. That was all she was. A lab rat, a freak._

_Her empty eyes followed a bird that flew from one tree to the other. She lay in the moss, far away from any building, beneath a view trees on a small opening. The sun warmed her skin and it almost felt as if the sunrays tried to wash away her dark thoughts. And it did seem to actually work … but just a little bit. She didn’t want to think about however in what condition she would be if she had chosen to go back to hiding in her room. The fresh air and sun at least kept away the darkest of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and let her fingers softly brush over the moss next to her._

_Hesitating she let her energy flow into her fingertips. She didn’t want to feel like a freak. She wanted to show the people that’s she was no monster or horrifying experiment, but she couldn’t. Because however much she believed in deserving better, her doubts were always bigger. Because even though she had helped the Avengers in the end, all those agents were right. She did also kind of start it or at least she had helped make it all worse. But then she felt someone else slowly getting closer to the clearing and her eyes immediately opened._

_For a moment she actually planned on quickly finding cover in the undergrowth, but then she recognized the intruder and relaxed a little. Steve had his hands deep in the pockets of his washed out jeans as he strolled over to her. He didn’t seem surprised to see her however, which probably meant he knew she had started to come here to hide the past few weeks. Without a word he sat down next to her and let his head fall to the back to look up into the sky just like she had until a few seconds ago._

_“At least a little progress.”, he stated after a while and looked down at her. She didn’t meet his eyes though, but just continued looking up into the trees. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Again she didn’t answer. And even if she wanted to, she didn’t know how. He wouldn’t understand. He was the Captain America. Everyone loved him. He was like a God, practically perfect in every way. “You were doing so well the week before. I think I can even remember a laugh!”, he told her lightly, trying to get her out of her shell. And she really wanted to get out of it, look at him and tell him everything, but she didn’t._

_“Did something happen?”, his voice grew more concerned and when she didn’t seem to react again, he sighed and send her a wave of kindness she still wasn’t able to fight off. “Please, talk to me, Maximoff.” Fighting with herself the girl squirmed a little before looking to the side, away from him and returning to brushing her fingers over the moss. Only after a few more seconds of silence she finally responded. Just very quiet however, “I am a freak.”_

_She didn’t see how Steve ran a hand over his face resigned, when he whispered, “What? Wanda, no! Why would you think that?” This time she actually looked at him when replying with those empty hopeless eyes that made his heart break in his chest, “Because it’s true. Just ask that guard at the main entrance … or that lady with the dark curly hair in the canteen.” His expression turned sad, “Don’t listen to them, Wanda. People … Some people are afraid of things they don’t know or can’t understand. Things that are bigger then them, different … more powerful. That doesn’t mean they are right. They are small minded. You shouldn’t listen to them.”_

_Her eyes were still without emotion as she turned away again, “You don’t understand. Just like I thought. You just don’t know how it feels when people are afraid of you and look at you as if you’re a monster!” This time it was Steve who stayed quiet and Wanda took it like a confirmation. But then he spoke after all, “That’s not true! I know exactly how it feels like to be not normal. To be an experiment others don’t understand.” At fist she had wanted to laugh and cut him off, tell him he was wrong but then his voice had turned more and more sad, so she hadn’t. Something told her he was telling the truth, so she turned her head back to him her eyes now curious._

_He meet them with his and asked, “Do you know how I got my strength?” Hesitating she shook her head and sat up. Thinking about it she really didn’t knew much about him. In the past months she had mainly concentrated on herself and getting better. “A serum. I was supposed to be the first of an army of super soldiers for the American army in world war two. But in the end it was just me. So you see … just like you I was an experiment, Wanda.” He saw the surprise on her face. “And yes there were people that saw me as a savior, but others … others saw me as a freak. As something that wasn’t supposed to exist. Something unnatural. But I got a chance to prove myself. To show them that I mean no harm, so now my existence is … accepted. And yours will be too … you’ll show them who you really are when the time comes.”_

_Trying not to show him how much this had moved her she looked away, whispering, “I didn’t know that.” A little bit of hope returning to her chest. For a moment Steve watched her before looking up at the sky again, “We have more in common than you think, little witch.”_

 

 

 

Still looking at Steve she remembered having a similar conversation with Vision the night she left the facility with Clint. He was convinced just like Steve then, that the people would come to terms with her existence … stop being afraid of her. But they didn’t. Joining the Avengers had given her a chance to prove herself to them, but her luck hadn’t stayed long. Her family had parted and following her heart had made her an enemy of pretty much everything.

But she knew … the thing that had destroyed the last drop of faith some people may have had for her, had been her decision. So maybe … maybe she really was a freak. Maybe she really was meant to scare people. Maybe she wasn’t meant to be loved like Steve … be a hero like him. Then she returned her attention to his eyes however and something in them made her stop caring. She didn’t care anymore if all those people thought of her as a monster, as long as this man in front of her didn’t.

Another whimper of Nathaniel brought her back to reality and made her look away quickly.  “Yes, maybe.”, she mumbled just, not even sure anymore what they had been talking about. Nathaniels stuffed ape had swayed out of his sight, because she hadn’t paid attention. Quickly she let the animal fall back on the bed and carefully picked up the now crying baby. As soon as he was in her arms though, he relaxed. Over time she had found a very efficient way to soothe him. Using her powers she send him warm, loving waves, that calmed him instantly most of the time.

Then, still softly swaying while pressing the baby boy to her chest, she turned back to Steve. He had been watching her attentively, but now that he saw her with that baby in her arms his eyes glazed over. But only for the split of a second. Immediately he straightened up, “Anyway. The actual reason why I came here is.”, he looked aside, “I called Tony.” Her eyes went wide and looked at him surprised, but she didn’t say anything so he continued. “I told him that, however guilty he’s still feeling because of Sokovia and however much he hates Bucky and I, he couldn’t really want all of this happening.”

From the way Steve so carefully crafted his choice of words and from him avoiding her eyes, she could tell it had been a very emotional phone call. She still couldn’t believe it, though. Steve had really just called Tony. For a moment he hesitated, but Wanda softly asked him to continue, “And?” “Well, at first he was … well Tony, but we talked and … and it seems like him and mainly Natasha really don’t like the way things are at the moment. I don’t think they agree with what they are told anymore. The governments decisions have turned obsessed.”

A little bit of hope, that hadn’t been there in what seemed like ages, began to rise in Wandas chest. “And he agreed on meeting us, to discuss our further action.” Relief formed on Wandas face. Maybe … yes maybe there still was a chance for her family. However. Steves vague expressions, made her unsure, “This is good news right?” Steve nodded hesitating. “When will we meet up with them?” “Clint, Scott, Sam and I will meet them in 5 hours near Barcelona.” Wanda looked at him searchingly, “Why just the four of you? I’ll come as well of course.”

Steve just shook his head, “No, not this time.” “Why not?”, she asked and pulled together her eyebrows. “It could be a trap. It’d be stupid if we’d all fall for it.” “Well, I don’t care!”, she replied annoyed, before remembering the baby in her arms and lowering her voice, “If it’s a trap, you’ll need me above all. Without me you won’t get out of there, especially if Vision is coming.” It seemed as if he knew she was right, but still he shook his head again and looked at her urgently, “It’s you they want, that’s too dangerous.” Even though she cursed in Sokovian, Steve still cringed, but she didn’t care, “You can’t make me stay here. I’ll come with you whatever you say!”

Now Steve seemed to get a little annoyed as well, turning away frustrated, “Why can’t you just once do what I tell you to!” “I could, but not if the thing you’re asking me to do is so stupid!”, she replied petulant and held Nate closer to her chest. Her accent thick, like always when she got riled up. “Walking into a supposed trap, without me?” “That’s not the point, Wanda!”, whispered Steve firm and suddenly turned back to face her, “You won’t join us!”

Wanda wanted to protest. Again she felt like she wasn’t taken seriously enough. Seen as a child. But Steve didn’t let her, cutting her off by just continuing. Without looking at her though. “It’s just too big of a risk! I … just can’t lose you again!”

Immediately Wanda fell silent and looked at him with big eyes. For a moment he still avoided her, but then he gave it up and their eyes met. Time seemed to stop, her heard pounded frantically in her chest and her eyes not able to look away. Then however not a second later the moment was already over, when Steve broke their eye contact to nervously check his wristwatch. “I really have to go now!”, he explained and then awkwardly rushed to the door. Before closing the door behind him, he looked back at her one more time though, “Please don’t worry! When you wake up tomorrow we’ll be back. Together with the others!”

She was still too trapped in her own body, to do anything more then nod a little. Unsure if this had actually just happened, and most of all confused about what it meant. Then however he was already gone and the warmth in her chest turned into freezing cold. Softly she pressed Nathaniel closer to her body, resting her head against his, as if it could calm her mind … and her heart. As if he could protect her from the chaos of feelings she seemed to fall into deeper every day.


	22. Return & Old Ties

She hadn’t thought she’d actually be able to sleep, but sometime her exhausted body had apparently just quit on her. So she had fallen asleep curled up on one of the arm chairs in the living room, while awaiting Steves and the others return. At some point however she was awoken by an arm that slipped beneath her. Automatically she nestled into the person that now carefully lifted her up. “It’s been forever since she slept like this, we shouldn’t wake her now.” Someone said.

Slowly her mind tried to regain consciousness. Very unsuccessfully though because her fatigue was still too strong. Were they back? Had it worked? She moved a little. “Shhh.”, the person carrying her whispered and held her a little closer, “Just keep on sleeping.” She needed another moment, still to caught up in dream land, but then she recognized the voice. “Steve?”, she mumbled. “Yes, it’s me. Everything is fine.”

“You’re back.” “Yeah, but just keep on sleeping.” He opened a door, trying his best not to disturb her with his movements. “Are you alright?” “Shhhh. I’m okay.” “That’s good.”, she whispered before giving up and surrendering to her body’s need for more rest. All the past sleepless nights and Steves body warmth made it impossible to stay awake any longer. It had been so long since she had felt this secure The last thing she remembered was him laughing quietly, putting her down on something soft and pulling a blanked over her.

 

 

The sun was already very high up in the sky when she woke up again. For the first time in what felt like months she actually felt refreshed. She stretched pleasurably. She was in her room, the sun warming the white sheets of her bed. For a second she paused. How did she get here? She remembered waiting in the living room for … for Steve. Then within a second her memories returned and abruptly she sat up.

Steve had brought her here. He had returned. Had everything worked out? Had he actually met up with the others? All of this mess seemed like a huge game of chicken. Who would give in first? Who would risk the most. She had a feeling Steve wasn’t going to be the one pulling the breaks first. Seeing his determined look yesterday had, if she was honest, even scared her a little bit. But the big question was. If Steve wasn’t going to stop, were the others? Quickly she pushed away the sheet and realized she was still wearing the clothes from the day before. At least she could skip getting dressed this way. Quickly she combed her hair with her fingers, while already hurrying out the door.

There were voices. Many voices. Different voices. Voices she hadn’t heard talking to each other in a long time.

There was a pressure building up in her chest, making it had for her to breathe. She quickened her pace, nearly running. Another meter, then she pushed open the door to the living room … just to freeze still standing in the doorway. They were here! They were all here, looking at her! For a second she had the urge to run to them. Hadn’t she missed Natasha so often … and Vision? Then however another feeling filled her whole body.

The pressure in her chest turned into something else. Panic rose in her body and seemed to drown everything else. It was too much. This was all too much. Seeing those people she had loved, but had done so many bad things to her. “Wanda.”, Natasha finally broke the silence and stood up to greet her softly smiling, “It’s so good to see you.” Her eyes showed regret, but also a lot of relief when she stepped forward to hug Wanda. Then she stopped in her tracks though and her look turned questioning, “What’s wrong?” Wanda hadn’t even noticed that she had backed away.

Her breath was hitching and she could feel her power surging beneath her skin. Her heart wanted nothing more than just run to the agent and hug her, forget everything that happened, but her body couldn’t. Her instinct, formed by months of getting hunted and tortured, was too strong and made her back away another step. “Wanda?”, this time it was Clint. He joined Natasha and looked at her calmingly. But that didn’t help. It just seemed to stress her mind even more, so her body did the only thing that seemed logical in that moment. Flee. She ran as fast as she could.

Out of the room, out of their hallway. A few of T’Challas employees looked after her with distraught eyes, when she passed them, but no one dared to stop her. They just tried to dodge her by backing away to the hallway walls. Everything … just too much! Then she finally reached the terrace and burst through the door. Only when she was outside she began slowing down. Wincing when two arms were suddenly wrapped around her. Not having noticed Steve coming through the door directly behind her. He wasn’t panting like her, but his chest still rose and fell a little faster than normally. He must have sprinted after her when she had ran away panicking. But she couldn’t think about that right now.

She began hyperventilating as the panic finally overwhelmed her body. She was shaking and tears were running down her cheeks. It took her at least fifteen minutes to calm down a little. Steve never loosening his arms, pressing her to his body protectively and making calming sounds. After a while she took a shaky breath and then wrapped her own arms around his waist pressing her wet face into his shirt. “Wanda?”, Steve whispered after another few minutes and even though she didn’t really react, he continued, “Do you need anything?” Only hesitating she shook her head, not letting go of him. She didn’t need anything, except maybe a manual to how to get her body under control. To get everything under control. “Do you want to tell me what just happened?”

Again she shook her head, her face still pressed into his chest, her dark hair shielding her face. Even though he let out a small sigh, he seemed to accept her decision and fell silent again. Again they just stood like this for quite some time. For a moment not thinking about what had happened the past few days or months. And it nearly felt like it was last year. Like they were in the Avengers facility and he was comforting her because she had had another bad day or just felt a little down still trying to get over her brothers death even after months. Just like then just his closeness had the power of calming her. That’s probably also why, when he asked again she finally answered. “What happened?”

“I- I don’t know …”, she whispered, turning her head, so now her ear was against his chest and her words were no longer muffled by his shirt, “I just … couldn’t. After all that happened!” Her eyes were still pressed shut though, kind of embarrassed about what had happened. “None of them actually wanted all of this to happen.” “But it still did … and they let it happen.” Steves face was tired, as his one hand that was still holding her head close, softly brushed through her head. Of course she was right, but … “But now they are here! They are sorry and want to help. Nat … she never shows it, but I still know it tortures her seeing you like this. She missed you.”

Softly he pushed her away, his hands on her shoulder, looking at her seriously. She still couldn’t meet his eyes though, “It’s … I’m happy to see her, but … my body. I don’t know what happened.” “You had a panic attack, Wanda. It was probably just too much too unexpected. I mean if you told me yesterday morning, we’d all be back together today, I would have never believed you.” One of his thumbs comfortingly caressed the exposed skin of her collarbone. Softly she nodded, before they fell silent again.

Only when Steve was sure she had calmed down completely he asked her if she wanted to try again and join him and the others. And even though she still wasn’t quite confident, she had agreed and followed him back into the building.

 

 

When they rejoined the others she still held back a little, but her urge to run away was gone and when Natasha approached her she let herself fall into the agents embrace exhausted. Tears running down her cheek, not able to completely process all of this yet. Having missed them so much for such a long time. Then they however they joined the others who had gathered around the kitchen table.

“What now?” Apparently they had send the U.N. a message before leaving. It explained that they would no longer follow the accords, but were open for new negotiations. This time not behind all of their backs, but with them. If there had to be something like the accords, all of those who were affected by it should at least have the chance to give suggestions. Now however they just had to wait and well … hope for the best. Because looking around Wanda realized, that even though there was relief on everyone’s face, there was also worry.

They hoped this would save time for the rest of the Bartons. They hoped this would make the U.N. open their eyes. They hoped this would turn everything to the better in due time. But well… it was just hoping. They didn’t actually know if the government would stop now … or if they just made a huge mistake.

Tony and Steve already began coming up with changes on the accords they could suggest and Wanda could nearly see another war break out, but luckily Clint stepped in and defused the situation. They would have enough time for that when there would actually be negotiations. Getting into a fight over it now, wouldn’t help anyone. Another exchange of annoyed looks, but in the end they agreed. They were all just too tense right now! Yes, it was good to see each other again, but they couldn’t just forget the past months. It would take time, to get back to how it had been before. Wounds would have to heal and things would have to change, because the way it had been before, obviously hadn’t been the best.

Their assembly was dissolved and they showed the newcomers their rooms. Vision abdicated his so the kids would be able to keep theirs. He explained he’d just ‘sleep’ in the living room, being used to doing that in the old facility anyway.

 

When Wanda showed Natasha hers, she immediately also pointed out another door further down the corridor, “ … and down there that’s where Cooper and Nathaniel live.” For a moment she fell silent, before adding, “I know the … thing a few days ago has shook them up, but I don’t think they stopped… They missed you a lot, you know!” Natasha grimaced sorrowfully, but her eyes were grateful, “Thank you for looking after them! I’ll visit them immediately, I just …”, she scanned the other doors, “… have to …”

She didn’t need to finish her sentence for Wanda to know what she needed to do first. “I’m pretty sure Bruce is with them.”, she whispered sympathetically. Since she hadn’t seen the doctor in the living room, he was probably looking after the boys. “But if not …”, she pointed towards the door right across the hall, “His room is right here.” For a moment they exchanged glances, knowing well what the other one was thinking.

Then however Wanda turned to go to let the agent be, but not without sending her a last wave of faith. If she wasn’t going to be lucky in this department, at least others should. And she still remembered Natasha desperately looking for Bruce like it was yesterday. Just for her to have to arrest him when she had finally found him.

 

She had thought about going back to sleep, since everyone seemed to have gone to their rooms, but then decided against it. As she came back into the living room only Vision was left. He was hovering in front of the huge glass wall and inspected the rainforest beneath them. Hesitatingly she joined him. For quite a while they stayed like this, both staring silently through the window.

Then however Vision spoke up, without removing his eyes from the lush green outside, “I knew you were here.” Surprised Wanda looked up at him. “Everyone thought you would be on the move constantly. But Steve wouldn’t do that to you …”, he finally met his eyes with hers, “… not to mention that he’d need a safe environment for Mr Barnes. And after ruling out a few other possibilities, I came to the conclusion that you’d be here in Wakanda.” He turned away again, “Also it seems society still hasn’t realized how advanced Wakanda is, no matter how many indications there already were. Maybe it’s narcissism … or just plain ignorance.”

“So you lied for us?”, the dark haired girl asked dumbstruck. “I wouldn’t call it lying. If they had actually thought about it properly they could have come to the same conclusion, but well … they were too occupied with tracking devices and satellite images to recognize the obvious.” A small smile formed on Wandas face, “Thank you.” “Don’t mention it.” And there was silence, this time however it was a agreeable one.

But then the living room door opened behind them and their heads turned. It was Tony. Wanda tensed a little and Tony did the same, he seemed to have only expected the Vision. After a second however he was back to his normal cheery self and asked unreasonably casually, “What do I have to do to get something to eat in this place?” But neither Vision nor Wanda entered into his Small Talk. “Okay, did I interrupt you by something or why is there such a dead mood in here.”, he asked jokingly, “Haven’t you heard? The witch hunt is over …no pun intended, Wanda.”

When they still didn’t really joined in though, he sighed and took down the façade. A tired expression appearing on his face as he joined them. There was sorrow in his eyes and his body language showed the worry, Clint, Steve and the others so desperately tried to hide. Wanda watched him and even if she didn’t want to she couldn’t do anything. She still was happy he was back with them as well.

No matter how self-absorbed he could be and how much she had hated him the past year, he was still a part of her family. She remembered the nice things he had done for her to make her feel more welcome when she had first joined the team. He had personally designed her suit and her guitar had actually also been from him. And again there was silence, this time all three staring out the window caught in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hoped you liked this new chapter.  
> To be honest, I was kind of unsure if this was the right way to continue my story, not because I didn't like it but because I wasn't sure you would.  
> I know their reunion is very abrupt and some may think its not really logic, but I think there is a bond between all of them and even Tony and the others must realize that the government is crossing lines. So I do think in such a serious situation, with the Bartons being close to torture, a reunion like this would actually be possible. Not to mention all the other times the UN has shown they don't act reasonably when it comes to gifted individuals.  
> Please tell me what you thought about the reunion.
> 
> Anyway ... Even if you didn't like this turn. Don't worry! That they're together now doesn't mean all is well!
> 
> Also a big thank you to howvery my Beta-Reader for being so patiently when I take my time with new chapters.
> 
> Read you soon.  
> pinfeather


End file.
